¿Sueño, pesadilla o realidad?
by Derama17
Summary: A poco más de un año de despertar en un mundo totalmente extraño tras la explosíón con Sasuke, Deidara debe enfrentar el pasado que lo llevo hasta ese lugar, pues el no recordar sera el pretexto para que todo lo que ha conocido estos últimos meses desaparesca
1. Despertar

Despertar.

* * *

Sus ojos pesaban desmedidamente, su cuerpo se sentía cansado, lo último que recordaba era la auto explosión que realizara frente al Uchiha menor. Dejo escapar un suspiro e intento abrir los ojos pero solo se encontró la obscuridad.

–Mierda, esto es peor que estar vivo hnmm – mascullo.

Comenzó a sentirse acalorado e incomodo, su cerebro dio la orden de estirar su cuerpo cuan largo era, orden que obedeció con lentitud -¿hnmm?, esperen- no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido: ¡sentía sus extremidades!, agarrotadas pero las sentía y eso solo significaba una cosa, estaba vivo; cerro los ojos con resignación.

–Vaya – los volvió a abrir como platos ¡estaba vivo!, ¡VIVO! Se incorporo de un brinco pero se arrepintió al instante pues el brusco movimiento le provoco un mareo y la deslumbrante luz le cegó; tuvo que dejarse caer sobre la cama con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, respiro profundamente procurando recuperarse, abrió los ojos con suma lentitud para acostumbrarlos a la claridad.

-Veo que ya despertaste- fue la fría voz que escucho, volteo con lentitud al origen de la misma y de haber estado de pie, su barbilla se hubiera estrellado contra el suelo. Frente a él estaba Uchiha Itachi, nada raro de no ser por el insignificante detalle ¡de que estaba semidesnudo! una toalla envuelta en su cintura y otra con la que secaba su pelo era lo único que llevaba puesto. Paso saliva con dificultad y sintió sus mejillas arder ¿¡qué diablos hacia Itachi en esas fachas frente a él!? El moreno volteó a verlo y le sonrió, cosa que descoloco más al pobre rubio.

-¿Te sientes mal?, es normal, has pasado varios días en cama, solo relájate y respira hasta que pase- mientras hablaba se acerco hasta sentarse a un lado del rubio y colocar su mano sobre su frente. Deidara estaba más que confundido así que lo único que pudo hacer fue seguir el consejo.

-¿Mejor?- pregunto pasados unos momentos, el artista solo asintió con la cabeza y se incorporo hasta quedar sentado, quiso hablar pero una nueva sonrisa de parte del Uchiha lo dejo sin palabras.

-Me alegro- dijo al tiempo que se apoderaba de los labios del ojiazul quien inmediatamente entro en shock –"¿qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¿A que hora? ¿Qué paso que no se entero?"- cuando comenzó a reaccionar ya tenía el cuerpo del Itachi sobre el suyo y su boca recorría con pasión su cuello, saboreando con su lengua su piel mientras sus manos abrían la yukata revelando su desnudez.

-d…de…..t..ten…te…- alcanzo a decir entre suspiros ahogados, pero lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue un suave mordisco en su clavícula y unas manos atrevidas recorriendo su torso y bajando lentamente por su vientre hasta llegar a su entrepierna, comenzando a acariciar de forma delicada su miembro.

El rose de esos dedos recorriendo su intimidad comenzaba a quitarle la razón y a hacerlo desear más, tenía que parar o no se haría responsable de lo que hiciera o…. en este caso, se dejará hacer. Coloco sus brazos sobre el pecho del moreno para alejarlo, pero ante el incidental contacto Itachi pego mas su cuerpo al del rubio y dejo su cuello para apoderarse nuevamente de su boca comenzando a saborearla e introduciendo su lengua para profundizar el beso mientras su mano atrapaba el miembro de su pareja, subiendo y bajándola con lentitud. Deidara levanto inconscientemente las caderas y abrió las piernas, acto que aprovecho el otro para acomodarse entre ellas, abrazo al moreno y con las lenguas de sus manos comenzó a lamer su espalda, dejo su boca para succionar el cuello del portador del sharingan, ¿qué? de cualquier forma iba a suceder, lo mejor que podía hacer era disfrutarlo.

-¡SON MIAS!...... OUTO-SAN….¡SHISUI ME QUITO MIS SHURIKEN!.....

-¡Mierda!- fue lo que le escucho decir a Itachi antes de levantarse y ponerse una yukata, -¿qué pasaba ahora?- el Ninja de la roca respiraba con dificultad, se incorporo un poco sobre sus codos para ver a Itachi, quien lo volteó a ver y lo recorrió con una mirada cargada de deseo, cosa que lo hizo enrojecer.

-Acomoda tu ropa antes de que lleguen- "¿lleguen?, ¿Quiénes?" Escucho unos pasos corriendo por el pasillo que se detuvieron detrás de la puerta que apenas había notado estaba enfrente de la cama. Unos fuertes golpes en la madera y la discusión de unos niños lo obligo a componer su yukata, se cubrió hasta la cintura con las sabanas y se quedo en la cama mientras Itachi abría la puerta.

Lo que a sus ojos se rebeló le hizo desear tener un diccionario de eventos importantes en su vida para poder consultarlo. Frente a sus ojos estaba Itachi cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido observando la perorata de una niña de aproximadamente 10 años, su negro cabello caía suelto hasta la mitad de su espalda mientras dos mechones rodeaban a la perfección su fino rostro, dos pupilas negras eran enmarcadas por una espesa capa de pestañas onduladas que delineaban la hermosa forma de sus rasgados ojos, la pequeña lucia una playera azul oscura con mangas largas de color blanco, en juego con un short blanco, por alguna razón se le hacía familiar, junto a ellos y apretando fuertemente una caja sobre su pecho estaba ….. Itachi… a los 5 años, con el cabello llegándole apenas debajo de las orejas y dos mechones en forma de flequillo… por lo demás… era Itachi en miniatura.

-¡Outo-san… dile que me las devuelva!- el pequeño solo apretaba más la caja, sus ojos se entrecerraban arrugando su pequeña frente mientras sus labios se elevaban, no necesitaba ser adivino para saber que el niño estaba haciendo un berrinche.

-Shisui, devuelve esas shuriken-

-hnmmm- negó efusivamente con su cabecita.

-Bien, Zuki, puedes tomar las figuras de plastilina de su cuarto, véndelas y cómprate unas nuevas armas-

-¡NO!- el pequeño fulmino a Itachi con la mirada y lentamente dejo la caja en el suelo para dirigirse hacia la cama.

-Ve a prepararte- le dijo el mayor a la niña mientras le entregaba la caja, está salió enseguida.

Deidara siguió con la vista al pequeño, quien, conteniendo las lágrimas se metió bajo las sabanas y se abrazo a su cintura dejándolo con los ojos fuera de sus cuencas por tal acción.

-Shisui, ve a arreglarte- el mencionado solo se abrazo mas fuerte al rubio –Shisui- se aferro más- ¡Shisui!-

-Tengo hambre- fue el tímido susurro que salió de los labios del niño.

-Ve arreglarte para desayunar-

-Pero tengo mucha hambre- su voz sonaba a punto de llorar.

-Y yo tengo que hablar unos asuntos importantes con Deidara, así que ve a arreglarte- el artista levanto la vista y se topo con la mirada del Uchiha que parecía decir "tenemos asuntos pendientes, así que desaparece enano" y él entendía que clase de "asuntos pendientes" tenían que tratar, así que opto por la mejor opción.

-hmnn, te daré algo ligero- emprender la retirada para analizar la información y planear un contraataque.

Shisui se levanto sonriente y se bajo de la cama para entregarle unas sandalias y volver a subir. Deidara se incorporo con lentitud comprobando la utilidad de su cuerpo, cuando estuvo de pie y se disponía a salir giro hacia el niño y lo encontró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con los brazos extendidos hacia él, al artista le salió un tic en el ojo ¡por ningún motivo iba a cargar al mini Itachi ese! Pero de reojo vio como el moreno se acercaba –aunque pensándolo mejor, el pobre crío podría morir de hambre- lo tomo entre sus brazos y se dirigió a la puerta, de haber podido se hubiera dado cuenta de la sonrisa de autosuficiencia del niño y como este le mostraba la lengua al Uchiha en un gesto de triunfo.

**En el pasillo se percato que la habitación era la última, enfrente estaba una puerta cerrada, a un costado otra puerta con el letrero de Zuki, y a la derecha de la habitación de la que salió estaba otra puerta con un letrero que decía Shisui. Bueno, al menos ya sabía dónde dejarlos o buscarlos. A continuación encontró la escalera; bajo con cuidado y se encontró con otro pasillo más amplio, una planta ornamental a un costado de la escalera llamo su atención, era interesante. En esa misma dirección había una puerta amplia que dedujo era la entrada a la casa; cerca de ella y debajo de las escaleras había otra puerta corrediza que debía ser un armario o algo parecido, enfrente del supuesto armario se hallaba otra puerta corrediza.

Avanzo en dirección contraria a la salida para toparse enseguida con…otra puerta….y enfrente….otra puerta, aunque estaba abierta y por lo que pudo ver en su interior era una especie de sala, con varios sillones y en el centro una mesa de té. Siguiendo por el pasillo encontró dos puertas más a su lado izquierdo… y al final de pasillo, si, otra maldita puerta…. Sin duda esta era la casa de las puertas. A un lado de la sala encontró la entrada a un pequeño comedor, en cuyo fondo se ubicaba la cocina, ambos separados por un desayunador, suspiro aliviado y se dirigió a la cocina.

Una vez en la cocina sentó al pequeño Shisui sobre la mesa, recorrió el lugar con la mirada y sobre la madera encontró una cesta con fruta, tomo una manzana y se la dio, Shisui sonrió al tomarla.

-Ahora largo hnmm- de un brinco el niño bajo de la mesa y salió corriendo. Un problema menos, tomo otra manzana y comenzó a comerla.

-Bien…- mordisco – ahora solo… – mordisco – tengo que….. – mordisco – saber qué rayos – mordisco – sucede aquí…. – mordisco –hnmm-

* * *

Con temor a ofenderlos, prefiero que no lean esto.

Si, esto es un crack, Y NO ME IMPORTA; hay occ, rpg, mpg. Rbd, o como quiera que se llame el género Y TAMPOCO ME IMPORTA; la historia tiene huecos horribles: ME VALE, esto puede ser tomado de otros fics Y ME SIGUE VALIENDO (bueno, no tanto, si las autoras encuentran similitudes háganmelas saber para dar créditos).

Me vale un carajo que este estúpido fic no tenga ni patas ni cabeza, es más, tal vez ni tenga fin. Lo escribí en uno de los peores momentos para mi, mi autoestima se largo a esconderse a la cueva más oscura y profunda de la tierra, mi ánimo se esfumo por los aires y mi buen humor se comió un limón y ahora esta más agrio que el maldito tipo que odia la navidad, así que si destrozan este fic, ME VALEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

Los personajes perteneces a Kishimoto, esta es una historia sin fines de lucro.


	2. Dejarse

Dejándose llevar.

* * *

El agua caliente recorría su cuerpo relajando sus músculos. Deidara disfrutaba de la sensación con las manos apoyadas en la pared, su cabeza gacha con los largos cabellos escurriendo alrededor de su rostro. Tenía los ojos cerrados buscando ordenar sus ideas, o mas bien, intentando que los acontecimientos ocurridos desde que despertara hasta ahora tuvieran algún significado coherente para él. Y es que despertar una mañana después de haberte autodestruido en una batalla era algo que superaba lo inverosímil, si a eso le sumabas ser casi "violado" por el tipo al que has considerado tu peor enemigo, o sea Itachi, el asunto empeoraba todavía mas. Maldita sea, ¡Itachi casi lo viola!, juraba que un hielo era mas caliente que el Uchiha, bueno, lo juraba hasta esa mañana. Pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor, lo que lo aterrorizaba y le hacia darse de topes contra la pared ¡ES QUE CASI SE DEJA VIOLAR! vale, lo había tomado desprevenido y con la defensa baja, pero pudo haberle roto la nariz apenas comenzó a toquetearle donde NO debía haberle tocado, y para acabar de amargar su "extrañamente aun existente conciencia", le había gustado, y mucho, de hecho, por un segundo, solo por un segundo, maldijo a los malditos mocosos por interrumpir, claro, solo fue un pensamiento fugaz, después se los agradeció.

Cerro las llaves y se puso una bata, con una toalla comenzó a secarse el pelo, se paro frente al espejo y miro su rostro, sus finos rasgos lucían mas maduros y recios, pero no perdía esa deicadesa que hacia que su rostro luciera femenino; resoplo con fastidio y salió del baño. Al ver la cama se sonrojo ante el recuerdo.

-Mejor me visto hmnn- abrió el armario, reviso la ropa sin saber cual era la suya, frunció el ceño y azoto la puerta molesto ¡tenía que vestirse maldita sea!. Salió de la habitación para buscar el cuarto de lavado, Itachi le dijo que parte de su ropa estaba ahí. Ya sabía que la habitación de enfrente era el cuarto de huéspedes y las habitaciones de abajo eran un armario debajo de la escalera, enfrente un baño con tina; a un costado de la escalinata estaba un estudio seguido de dos habitaciones mas, y obviamente enfrente una pequeña sala, el comedor y la cocina.

Al llegar a la cocina recordó a los dos "fenómenos" que llamaban Outo-San a Itachi, la niña era reservada, inteligente, hablaba lo necesario pero era capaz de sostener una conversación agradable, era atenta y educada, en fin, la princesita sosa y sin chiste de papi. El niño era un parasito convenenciero y caprichoso, se iba con quien mas lo consentía y quería las cosas a su manera, pero al parecer Itachi lo controlaba bastante bien. Soltó un suspiro cansado.

-Que visión mas sugerente- el artista se congelo al escuchar esa voz a sus espaldas, muy lentamente volteo pasando saliva con dificultad.

-I…Itachi… - paso saliba con dificultad- … c..¿Cuando regresaste?-

-Hace solo un momento- dio unos pasos para salvar la distancia entre ambos mientras lo veía con una sonrisa seductora.

-¿Tan…tan rápido hnmm?- retrocedió hasta chocar con la mesa, no es que fuera cobarde pero cualquiera retrocedería ante esa mirada cargada de deseo, realmente prefería quedar atrapado en una de las ilusiones del magenkyo sharingan, era mas…. Bueno, no importaba realmente. Obviamente Deidara no era consiente que su cabello revuelto y cayendo húmedo sobre un rostro sonrojado por los nervios y su cuerpo envuelto en esa enorme bata lo hacían lucir vulnerable, tentadoramente vulnerable, una presa que el Uchiha quería y necesitaba devorar.

-si…- su voz era lenta y exquisitamente sensual – solo lleve a los niños con Usagi-San- paso sus brazos a los costados del rubio atrapándolo contra la mesa para evitar que siguiera huyendo.

-U…¿Usagi san?..- prácticamente quería subir a la mesa para escapar pero algo en su interior le decía que no era lo más prudente, además el cuerpo del otro se le había pegado como lapa juntando con especial esmero su cadera a la del artista, que al ser obstaculizado por el borde de la mesa, permitía un contacto descarado con sus intimidades.

-si…- comenzó a recorrer el cuello del rubio con la punta de su nariz – se quedaran con ella hasta mañana – dio pequeñas lamidas sobre la piel para terminarlas en un profundo beso.

-¿q… qué?- dijo apretando el borde de la mesa con sus manos mientras echaba su cabeza hacía atrás, ¿por qué demonios su cuerpo reaccionada con tanta facilidad ante la sola presencia del Uchiha?, ¡no era justo!, por mas que lo intentara no podía controlar sus impulsos, era como si sus instintos estuvieran programados para reaccionar ante el simple roce del moreno.

Dejo escapar un suspiro cuando sintió los dientes de Itachi hundirse suavemente en la base de su cuello –lo detendría- esas manos recorriendo su espalda con vehemencia – debía detenerlo – su boca subiendo lentamente por su mandíbula succionando su piel – tenía que ….- sus manos abriendo la bata para poder acariciar su piel desnuda - ¿qué tenía que hacer?- bajando hasta sus glúteos para estrujarlos con fuerza atrayéndolo hacia él mientras empujaba su pelvis contra la del rubio al mismo tiempo que se apoderaba de su boca en un beso demandante – dejarse llevar-.

La boca del rubio se había resecado ante las ardientes caricias del Uchiha por lo cual al sentir la humedad de sus labios se aferro a ellos buscando apagar su sed, abrió ligeramente las piernas para sentir mejor el otro miembro rozando el suyo, enredo su lengua con la otra de forma apasionada y competitiva, sus manos se posaron sobre la cabeza del moreno enredando los dedos en su negra cabellera. Itachi lo levanto en vilo para sentarlo en la mesa abriéndole totalmente las piernas y acomodándose entre ellas, dejo sus labios para descender por su cuello, subió sus manos por su torso hasta detenerlas sobre su pecho, su boca llego hasta su pezón dejando mordidas y besos en el trayecto; comenzó a succionarlo con desesperación mientras una de sus manos acariciaba la costura sobre la boca en el pecho del artista, no es que fuera fea pero le molestaba su significado, dejo de lado ese pensamiento cuando sintió un tirón de su cabello que lo obligo a levantarse, Deidara exigía sus labios.

El rubio le beso con desesperación, sus manos comenzaron a descender por su cuello, sus hombros, lamiendo la piel expuesta de sus brazos, al llegar a la cintura las introdujo debajo de la camiseta de red, comenzó a levantarla mientras los dientes en sus manos mordían el abdomen y se detenían sobre los pezones de Itachi, el cual separo su boca dejando escapar un suspiro cuando las bocas lamieron el contorno de sus pechos, besándolos, mordiéndolos, chupándolos. El artista aprovecho esa distancia para atacar el cuello del azabache, mordiéndolo cuando este volvió a posar sus manos en sus glúteos para rozar sus miembros, su respiración se agitaba mas conforme las otras manos recorrían sus muslos acercándose peligrosamente a su hombría, desesperado termino de quitar la camisa y ataco el pecho de su amante mientras sus manos descendían por su espalda para posarse en sus caderas, las apretó con fuerza y rodeo su cintura hasta llegar a su abdomen bajando por su vientre para terminar acariciando el miembro del moreno por encima de la tela a lo que este dejo escapar un sonoro suspiro atrapando la cabeza del rubio con una de sus manos y deleitándose con su suavidad.

Ese roce sobre la tela no era suficiente, quería el cuerpo del Uchiha desnudo frente a él, comenzó a abrir el pantalón para meter su mano debajo de la ropa interior. El roce con aquel pedazo de carne logro que su corazón se desbocara y de un tirón bajo las prendas, lo que vio le hizo abrir la boca, no sabia si de deseo o de sorpresa, el miembro del moreno era enorme, lo rodeo con cuidado con una de sus manos mientras la lengua de la otra comenzaba a recorrerlo, esmerándose en su punta y atrapándola con sus labios para succionarla suavemente. Itachi comenzó a gruñir con más fuerza cuando otra lengua recorría sus testículos, lamiéndolos y de vez en cuando devorándolos con esmero, comenzó a mover sus caderas marcando el ritmo; ante esto el artista hizo amago de bajar de la mesa para que sus labios atendieran ese miembro de forma adecuada pero sus pies apenas rozaron el suelo cuando los fuertes brazos del Uchiha lo levantaron por las axilas volviéndolo a sentar, este brusco movimiento provoco que soltara su "juguete", antes de protestar un frio aliento le erizo la piel del cuello, Itachi nuevamente recorría esa zona con su boca, deteniéndose en su oreja y chupando el lóbulo.

-Estas castigado- su voz sonaba melodiosamente ronca, Deidara abrió los ojos sin entender, el otro le abrazo y dando pequeños besos en su cuello y pecho lo recostó en la mesa para después apoyarse en sus manos y poder apreciar al rubio, la visión era inmejorable, el artista respiraba con dificultad, su rostro estaba sonrojado, sus ojos mostraban desconcierto, su largo cabello estaba revuelto y sus labios estaba entreabiertos y notablemente hinchados con un delicioso todo carmín que invitaba a devorarlos.

El ninja de la roca no sabía que lo excitaba mas, si la cercanía de ese cuerpo o la imagen de Itachi encima suyo, sus largos cabellos caían revueltos alrededor de su rostro, la seriedad de su boca la volvía tentadora y sus ojos, por kami, esos ojos que ahora brillaban en un todo rojizo eran capaces de llevarlo al delirio con la belleza que solo ellos poseían, justo ahora lo invitaban a entregarse a la lujuria que desprendía su brillo, se incorporo sobre sus codos y besos los labios del Uchiha despacio pero logrando que cada roce fuera mas ardiente que el anterior, invadiendo su boca al tiempo que enredaba sus piernas en su cintura, no podía esperar mas y cuando sintió la palpitante erección del otro buscar con desespero su entrada sin éxito supo que el moreno tampoco resistiría por más tiempo. Tres ansiosos dedos entrando por la comisura de su boca confirmaron sus sospechas, comenzó a lamerlos con hambre imaginándose que eran otra cosa.

Itachi tomo posesión de la boca del rubio de nueva cuenta mientras una de sus manos se habría paso entre las piernas del rubio buscando su entrada, quería hacerlo sufrir pero la verdad es que el tampoco podía controlarse mas, hacia tiempo que no tenía tanta libertad, acaricio el pequeño orificio y sin previo aviso introdujo un dedo entero, el artista dejo escapar un gemido que murió en su boca, comenzó a moverlo rápidamente y antes de que Deidara pudiera acostumbrarse uso los dos dedos, los músculos se contrajeron intentando resistirse y el rubio le mordió el labio con violencia pero ya le era imposible controlarse, necesitaba poseerlo, un brazo le rodeo los hombros cuando comenzó a mover los dedos lo mas despacio que su necesidad le permitía, apenas pudieron deslizarse con cierta facilidad agrego el tercer dedo, el artista soltó un pequeño gemido de incomodidad separando su boca de la del otro haciendo que su cálido aliento, producto de sus jadeos, chocara contra la boca del Uchiha aumentando la temperatura de ambos, los dedos comenzaron a moverse con dificultad, Itachi besaba los labios del pequeño buscando tranquilizarlo hasta lograr que sus caderas comenzaran a moverse al ritmo de su mano, no quiso esperar mas y retiro sus dedos, recostó al artista nuevamente en la mesa y fijo sus ojos rojos en los azules, paso sus brazos debajo de los muslos del artista dirigiendo la punta de su miembro a la entrada del rubio. Deidara le acariciaba los brazos totalmente perdido en esa mirada, cuando sintió la punta de ese miembro abrirse paso de forma lenta mordió su labio inferior para acallar los gemidos que querían salir, su rostro se contorsiono por el dolor, sus manos apretaban los brazos de Itachi, no pudo mas y llevando la cabeza hacía atrás cerro los ojos y dejo escapar un grito cuando sintió como ese pedazo de carne se abría paso por completo para enterrarse entero dentro de su cuerpo, le dolió pero a pesar de eso deseaba más.

La estreches del rubio, la forma en que lo apretaba al entrar en él negándose a recibirlo y la visión del artista sometido y deseoso fueron mas de lo que pudo soportar, apretó las caderas para juntarlas a su cuerpo mientras el empujaba con fuerza logrando romper la resistencia y entrando en Deidara de una sola estocada, soltó un gemido cuando sus testículos chocaron con los glúteos del otro, los músculos se contrajeron alrededor de su pene, apretándolo, cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por la sensación de placer. Apretó sus dientes para controlarse hasta que el cuerpo bajo el se relajo y comenzó a mover su cadera, retiro su miembro para volverlo a meter lo mas lento que su deseo le permitía, fijo sus ojos en su amante que seguía con la cabeza hacia atrás, la boca abierta tomando aire cada vez que el se retiraba y dejándolo escapar cuando volvía a entrar, su pecho subía y bajaba por la excitación. Itachi sentía una fuerte corriente eléctrica cada vez que volvía a hundirse en el rubio, una corriente que le hacia desear mas, comenzó a empujar con mayor fuerza y rapidez dejando escapar gemidos ahogados que se confundían con los del artista.

El cuerpo de Deidara se amoldo rápidamente al del moreno dejando a un lado el dolor para sentir oleadas de un inmenso placer cada vez que lo embestía, abría mas sus piernas en un intento por sentirlo mas dentro de él, el sudor comenzaba a recorrer su piel, la garganta se secaba, sus sentidos se adormecían ante cada movimiento de cadera del Uchiha, el calor se volvía insoportable, su corazón latía desbocado, sus gemidos formaban un coro con los gruñidos de Itachi y no era suficiente. Con una de sus manos comenzó a masturbarse al mismo ritmo que marcaba el Uchiha, abrió los ojos y enfoco su rostro distorsionado por el placer. recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo frente a él, los músculos marcados de su pecho y abdomen, la forma de sus brazos y su cuello, todos ellos tensos y sudorosos por el esfuerzo, el vaivén de sus caderas que cada vez era mas vigoroso y le permitía sentirlo con mayor profundidad, quiso decir algo pero no podía articular mas que gemidos, vio que Itachi dibujaba una sonrisa pervertida antes de dar una potente estocada que lo hizo gritar y volver a echar la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos, una nueva estocada le arrebato otro grito junto con el escaso aire que tenia, lo que quedaba de su razón comenzó a nublarse por completo ante cada embiste, los músculos de su recto se contrajeron atrapando el pene del moreno, atrayéndolo mas. Comenzó a escuchar sonoros gemidos y jadeos salir de esa inmutable boca y esto enervo mas su sangre, su mano se movía desenfrenada alrededor de su pene.

El Uchiha apresuraba sus embistes, con cada uno lograba tocar con fuerza ese punto que disparaba miles de sensaciones que su cerebro interpretaba como placenteras, el rubio jalaba aire de forma desesperada y rápida, con cada bocanada podía aspirar el aroma que la excitación desprendía de ambos cuerpos, el movimiento de Itachi se volvió desenfrenado igual que sus jadeos y sus gritos, Deidara sintió un cosquilleo inundar su entrepierna y recorrer cada fibra de su ser, dejo escapar un sonoro grito junto con su semen que se esparció por su mano y su abdomen, ante su orgasmo los músculos de su recto se contrajeron de forma salvaje apretando desesperadamente el pene del moreno que tan solo alcanzo a dar una última embestida y en medio de un profundo gemido inundo el interior del artista con su semilla mientras apoyaba todo el peso de su cuerpo en ese empuje final, se cerebro se desconecto para hacerlos participes del inmenso gozo que les inundo, el moreno se recostó sobre el pecho del rubio, ambos intentado normalizar sus respiraciones, sus cuerpos temblaban y sus músculos parecían torpes después de la faena.

Permanecieron así hasta que su razón comenzó a tomar nuevamente el control, sus pechos aun subían y bajaban con dificultad después de que toda la pasión fue desatada y sosegada. Deidara aun estaba intentando asimilar lo ocurrido cuando la voz de Itachi lo saco de sus pensamientos,

-Espero que.... al menos todavía no te canses- se levanta saliendo lentamente del rubio y lo ayudo a volver a sentarse a la mesa solo para abrazarlo y aspirar su aroma.

-Hmnn, ¿temeroso de no poder resistir más?- dijo sin pensar

-Aun nos queda lo que resta del día- dijo con una sonrisa ladina –además, tengo que confirmarte porque nadie me cambia por un mocoso – beso sus labios lentamente. Él ninja de la roca no dijo nada y dejo que el otro lo cargara para llevarlo a otro lugar, no tenía ningún sentido pensar ahora, ya lo haría mas tarde, ahora solo quería volver a disfrutar de aquello que le daba Itachi.

* * *

**Con miniItachi sentando en una silla y su cabello envuelto en un plástico, todo el lugar esta inundado por el aroma que desprenden los tintes de cabello**

Bueno, me pidieron que al menos uno fuera rubio, no nacieron rubios pero eso se puedo arreglar, para eso existe el peróxido, solo no le digan nada de esto a sus padres, o a Usagi-San.

Cof cof cof, bueno, después de ataque de psicosis que me llevo a escribir lo de arriba, como habrá leído, este es mi primer lemon así que disculpe si se queda corto, (a mi me parece que esta bastante soso y falto de pasión), Este ... intento de lemon esta dedicado a la pervernumberone, espero que le haya gustado y si no acepto sus sugerencias, y también la de todos aquellos que quieran opinar.

No se emocionen, aun estoy que me lleva pifas, aunque mi animo regreso, mi autoestima la tengo que ir a buscar a algún basurero, me dijeron que por ahí andaba y mi humor también regreso pero parece sube y baja, ¡YA NO LOS AGUANTO!, gracias por sus mensajes motivacionales. Y por haberse tomado la molestia de leer este fic, (a todos aquellos que lo hayan hecho) y ahora, a contestar reviews.

**cabanillas:** jejejejeje, ya me calme, aunque al rato este de nuevo de malas, ya me acostumbrare, me alegra que el capitulo te haya gustado y espero leerte mas seguido.

**Uchiha Yayoi:** No es que no me importe la opinión de otros, solo estaba de malas, y sigo de malas, y pues, solo le pintamos el cabello al miniItachi y ¡ya es rubio!, no te emociona?.

**Laila-Chan**: jajaja, gracias por los ánimos, y pues, si dices que el fic esta bueno, te apoyo nada mas porque es mi bebe, ahhh, como lo quiero, gracias por tu tiempo y por el review.

**Rushu:** Gracias por volverte mi admiradora, aunque preferiría que fueras mi amiga, jeje, te agradezco tu apoyo y espero que este capitulo te guste, espero leerte pronto.

**Yoshismile:** jajajajaja, gracias por los ánimos, espero que revises a conciencia este fic y me digas en que me equivoque, tu opinión es importante, y sip, ya estoy un tanto mejor, y este fic poco a poco va tomando cabeza, y eso ya es algo.


	3. Conociendolos

Conociendo............los

* * *

El sueño hacia que sus parpados pesaran demasiado al intentar abrirlos, abrió y cerró los ojos lentamente buscando llenar el vacío de su mente, borrosamente comenzó a distinguir las formas del cuarto, cerró los ojos fuertemente cuando al fin logro ubicarse.

-estoy muerto, estoy muerto, estoy muerto hnmm, no, debe ser un genjutzo, si, un genjutzo, genjutzo, genjutzo- abrió los ojos con lentitud recorriendo el lugar con una mirada aterrada -¡NOOOOO!- se envolvió con las sabanas – no es cierto, no es cierto, no es cierto, no es cierto – su voz sonaba desesperada y a punto del llanto, volvió a mirar por un hueco comprobando que efectivamente era la misma habitación donde despertara el día anterior, también era la misma cama , lo que no era lo mismo era el hecho de que estaba desnudo, y eso solo significaba que durante casi todo un día tuvo a Itachi Uchiha en medio de sus piernas con él miserable y asqueroso de su "amiguito" metido en él, muy metido en él, exageradamente metido en él y... no había estado mal, nada mal, para nada mal.

-Maldición, ¡maldición! ¡MALDICION!- golpeo la almohada con fuerza y la arrojo lo más lejos que pudo, se jalo el cabello y se golpeo contra el colchón mientras seguía maldiciendo.

No podía creerlo, ¿qué maldito lugar era este?, en todo el tiempo que conoció al moreno este jamás le prestó la mínima atención y ahora que despierta después de autodestruirse resulta que él otro simplemente no se le quería quitar de encima, ¡y era cierto!, después de que copularon en la cocina Itachi lo trajo a la habitación solo para volver a poseerlo como desesperado, no es que se quejara o se haya quedado quieto, pero mierda ¡parecía que quería practicar todas las posiciones del kamasutra en un día!, solo pudo descansar un par de horas entre cada sesión, y ni hablar de lo que sucedió a la hora de la comida y el baño.

-Maldito Uchiha pervertido – dijo aburrido.

Ahora que estaba más tranquilo fue consciente del cansancio y el malestar en ciertas zonas de su cuerpo, no sabía si sentirse satisfecho o humillado.

-confundido hnmm, muy confundido-

-Deidara san, ¿todo bien? - escucho la voz de una mujer mayor que tocaba la puerta.

-¿hnmm? – se incorporo extrañado.

-voy a pasar – la hablante espero unos momentos antes de entrar.

El rubio se envolvió en las sabanas asomando apenas un ojo. Lo primero que vio entrar fue un cesto de ropa seguido de una mujer cincuentona quien dejo la cesta a un lado del guardarropa, su cabello estaba bastante canoso, era robusta, su rostro surcado por arrugas, sus ojos lucía cansados y con un alo de tristeza, parecía amable y a pesar de los años una mujer activa.

-¿cansado después de un agitado día? – una sonrisa picara apareció en su rostro.

-¿hnmm? – abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-sí, descubrí la "evidencia" en la cocina, ah... lo que es ser joven y......fogoso, je, en especial fogoso- su sonrisa aumento.

El artista sintió su rostro arder y quiso que la tierra se lo tragara por segunda vez en menos de 5 minutos ¡esa maldita anciana no era amable, era una odiosa, una metiche, una... una... una..... ¡ ahhhh ¡la haría estallar! ¡sí! eso haría, claro, cuando averiguara donde diablos estaba su amada arcilla la haría desaparecer en mil pedazos.

-Vamos hombre, deja tus instintos artísticos de lado y levántate que tienes que terminar de desaparecer la evidencia y acomodar tu ropa – señalo el cesto – además Shisui te está esperando para que lo ayudes – dirigiéndose a la salida.

-q...¿qué? – demasiado tarde, la mujer había desaparecido. Se quedo en silencio hasta que termino de digerir la información - ¿Cómo sabia que quería explotarla? – se levanto de golpe - ¿¿¡como que tenía que ayudar al mini Itachi!? ¿a qué?

– ¡Ahhhhh maldición, cada vez entiendo menos!- se dejo caer de golpe, de seguir así terminaría loco, si no es que ya lo estaba.

Se levanto resignado y después de asearse se vistió con un pantalón pegado y una yukata como las que solía usar en su aldea bajando al cocina, tenía que averiguar dónde estaba y como salir de allí.

-vaya, que bueno que te levantaste, los niños están afuera y en el refrigerador hay fruta picada – anuncio Usagi saliendo de la cocina.

Deidara recorrió el lugar con la mirada localizando dos puertas mas, una que daba al pasillo principal y la otra justo al frente de la entrada al comedor, maldijo su falta de atención mientras salía de la cocina para encontrarse con un largo pasillo abierto, a la izquierda dos habitaciones con puertas corredizas, al final un salón mucho más grande, al otro costado se extendía un amplio patio con cercado alto, una hilera de fresnos era la contrabarda; del lado de la casa se levantaba un enorme árbol con un columpio a cada lado del tronco; y como era de suponerse, en los columpios estaban un par de niños casi del mismo tamaño, ambos llevaban impermeables y botas, una suave llovizna caí de forma persistente, el tejado del pasillo cubría un metro por debajo del entarimado, lo cual le permitía observarlos sin mojarse, una baranda era sostenida por tres maderos separados por escaso metro y medio, en el centro unos escalones bajaban al patio y la baranda seguía hasta doblar rodeando el último cuarto de la casa. No les dio importancia a los mocosos y volviendo sobre sus pasos entro a la cocina, antes que nada tenía que recuperar energías.

Se sentó a la mesa y comió la fruta con calma. Los minutos transcurrieron en un silencio insoportable. Varias preguntas abrumaban su mente comenzando a provocarle dolor de cabeza, ¿Dónde diablo estaba? ¿Quiénes eran todas esas personas (incluyendo a Itachi)? ¿Qué había sucedido después de la explosión? ¿Por qué ahora parecía ser el centro de atención del Uchiha? ¿Sasuke murió? ¿y Tobi? ¿Habrá logrado escapar? Unos pequeños brazos rodeando su cintura lo trajeron a esta nueva realidad, bajo los ojos para encontrase con una enorme sonrisa por parte del mini Itachi, ese mocoso era demasiado confianzudo.

-Buenos días – dijo el otro mocoso, al cual observo fijamente. El niño tendría la misma edad que la lapa que lo abrazaba, con piel apiñonada y cabello castaño oscuro, delgado y quizá un poco más alto que el crio de Itachi, sus ojos eran de un café bastante claro.

-Buenos días hnmm-

-Vamos a practicar al taller ¿no vienes Kotta?-

-ahh... creo que no, ire a ayudar a la abuela o se volverá a enojar conmigo pero nos vemos cuando termines, con permiso – y salió.

El ruido de unos platos cayendo lo saco de sus pensamientos, el mocoso puso sus platos en el fregadero y ahora lo jalaba para levantarlo, se dejo conducir hacia el pasillo y entro a la segunda habitación del mismo. No pudo evitar sorprenderse, la estancia era un pequeño taller bastante bien equipado con los materiales necesarios para esculpir, aunque no había esculturas, solo un pequeño estante con algunas figurillas hechas al parecer con plastilina. En realidad eran figuras básicas: un corazón, un prisma triangular, un pequeño comedor bastante sencillo, la rueda de un carruaje; bueno, algo era algo. Otra cosa que le sorprendio fue que habia otra puerta al frente de donde entro. Al abrirla se topo con otro corredor similar al otro, solo que este patio estaba techado con una especie de cristal transparente, abajo habia un par de caminos empedrados que rodeaban algunas jardineras llenas de plantas ornamentales y algunas curativas, en el extremo izquierdo pudo distinguir dos hoyos en el piso. Volteo a ver al enano y lo encontró en una mesa preparando la plastilina, se podía ver la concentración en su rostro, sus manos esforzándose para ablandar el material cosa que consiguió después de varios minutos, cuando termino le miro expectante, ansioso, sus ojos brillaban y su rostro tenía una enorme sonrisa, mucho más grande y brillante que cualquiera que le hubiese visto hasta ahora, correspondió el gesto y se sentó a su lado.

varias horas después el mocoso le caía muy bien, su concentración al esculpir era tanta que se olvidaba de todo lo demás, estaba haciendo un pequeño librero, varias veces lo destruyo por estar chueco, frágil o deforme, pero festejo como poseso cuando lo considero perfecto (aunque para Deidara una de los lados era ligeramente más grueso pero el escándalo del niño no le dejo hablar) y justo ahora lo veía correr de un lado a otro gritando como loco, una imagen bastante surrealista, no recordaba que alguien fuera tan ... vaya, tal vez Tobi era igual o más escandaloso, ambos tenían la mala costumbre de abrazarlo. Cansado del espectáculo puso un pie en el camino del pequeño logrando que terminara su carrera estampado en el piso.

-au.. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – el niño se sentó sobándose la nariz con los ojos acuosos.

-porque me estabas mareando hnmm – se cruzo de brazos frente a él.

-mmm – estaba punto del llanto – me dolió mucho –

-'no llores, no llores, no llores' – pensó mientras miraba la figura – aun falta barnizarla para que quede bien –

-¿ah? ¡ES CIERTO! – el pequeño se levanto de golpe y corrió a sacar un poco de barniz volviendo a meterse en su trabajo como si nada hubiera pasado.

-'hnmm, debe ser bipolar' – escudriño al pequeño con cuidado.

A primera vista si se parecía a Itachi, aunque su carácter era muy diferente. No tenía esa profundas ojeras, su cuerpo era un tanto rellenito y bonachón mientras su rostro era ligeramente redondeado por la edad, no poseía esa altivez propia de los Uchiha ni esa pose de "soy el rey del mundo"; a pesar de ser caprichoso había demasiada inocencia en él, demasiada ternura. Su ropa era sin duda de la mejor, un short blanco y una playera de manga larga azul oscuro sin ningún tipo de estampado y con el cuello alto. Sonreía hasta con los ojos y cada poro desprendía su empalagosa felicidad, todo un hijo de buena familia como aquellos que lo fastidiaban cuando niño;¿qué se supone que hacia un niño como ese abrazando a un asesino como él?

-¡Termine! – El pequeño se mostraba totalmente orgulloso admirando su trabajo – solo hay que esperar a que seque – volteo a verlo sonriente-

-hnmm- asintió - regresemos – dijo saliendo del cuarto seguido por Shisui quien pronto lo rebaso para entrar corriendo a la cocina.

-Abuela! ¡abuela! ¡Termine mi nueva escultura!-

Dentro de la cocina Deidara tomo un poco de jugo y se sentó con un delicioso aroma llegando a su nariz.

-¿En serio? ¿y qué hiciste? – pregunto la mujer mientras lo veía asombrada.

-¡un librero! ¿No es genial? –

-si sigues así terminaras de construir la casa – dijo el niño castaño entrando por la puerta del comedor.

-esa es la idea Kotta-

-pues vas algo lento ¿no crees? – saco un poco de leche y la sirvió en un vaso.

-mmm- el aludido inflo las mejillas mientras el otro le ofrecía el vaso –

-suficiente ustedes dos, Shisui lávate las manos y toma la leche para que nos acompañes a comprar algunas cosas– el aludido tomo el vaso y bebió su contenido tan rápido como pudo sin despegarlo ni un momento de sus labios hasta que estuvo vacio, después jalo una silla hasta el fregadero y subió para dejar el vaso y lavarse las manos con ayuda de Usagi. A los pocos instantes se oye la puerta principal cerrarse con un fuerte azotón.

-¡Suki ha regresado de la academia! – de un brinco bajo de la silla seguido muy de cerca por el otro mocoso.

- Kotta, Shisui - dijo la mujer negando la con la cabeza mientras lo seguía regresando a los pocos minutos.

-Deidara, sería bueno que fueras a ver a Suki, parecía alterada – su voz sonaba preocupada – llevare a los niños a comprar lo que hace falta para la comida, aprovecha que se quedaran solos – se quito el delantal y salió seguido.

El rubio la vio irse ¿para qué rayos iba a hablar con una desconocida?.

-en fin, no tengo nada mejor que hacer un- y se dirigió a la habitación de la niña con parsimonia. Al estar frente a la puerta la toco sin obtener respuesta, volvió a tocar y nada, una venita resalto en su frente cuando por tercera vez la puerta seguía cerrada.

-¡Abre esa puerta o la hago volar hnmm! – segundos después la perilla giro pero nada más, fastidiado por la espera empujo la puerta y entro, la habitación era bastante simple, una cama con sus buros, la puerta de lo que debía ser el baño, un ropero, un escritorio debajo de la ventana y un librero, nada ostentoso pero todo con cierto toque de elegancia. Algo en la silla le llamo la atención, era la mochila que estaba mojada y llena de lodo, busco con la mirada a la niña encontrándola frente al guardarropa secándose el cabello, lo único que veía era su espalda.

-¿qué paso? – fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar.

-nada – dijo cortante-

Eso era genial, sino paso nada ya podía irse, pero a veces era demasiado curioso.

-hnmm ¿se te cayo la mochila? –

-hn, parece –

-hnmm- recorrió el lugar con la mirada nuevamente - ¿por qué azotaste la puerta? –

-.... no volverá a suceder –

Esa niña comenzaba a desquiciarlo, daba respuestas evasivas y además no se dignaba a darle la cara.

-Eso no explica porque la azotaste-

-dije que no volverá a suceder – alzando un poco el volumen.

-¿estás de malas hnmm? – se cruzo de brazos viéndola.

-no

-pues parece que si –

-¡no estoy enojada! – hablo entre dientes, su renuencia le daba gracia al rubio.

-yo creo que si – la pico divertido.

-¡Qué no! – la niña comenzaba perder la paciencia y a Deidara eso le hacía gracia.

-¿Quién te hiso enojar? – se burlo.

-¡QUE TE IMPORTA!- la pequeña volteo furiosa y en ese momento el artista se percato de los ojos rojos y de una mejilla levemente inflamada, así como de una marca que recorría todo el cuello Levanto una ceja, al parece que la mocosa tenía carácter un carácter voluble, aunque al momento pareció reaccionar y se mostro arrepentida por su arrebato.

-yo... lo siento Outo sama, no fue mi intención – agacho su cabeza y no se dio cuenta de que Deidara abrió la boca y los ojos desmesuradamente.

El cerebro del artista proceso la información y sintió como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima.

-Outo... ¿Qué? – pregunto con un hilo de voz, Suki se mordió el labio.

-Outo sama, yo no quise gritar, yo... -¿por qué me llamas outo sama? – pregunto sin pensar.

-pues... porque... eres mi outo sama – respondió con simpleza alzando los hombros y ocultando lo mejor que pudo su sopresa.

-¿¡QUÉ QUÉ!? – "¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿a qué hora? .... ¿con quién? fueran las preguntas que se agolparon en su cabeza dándole un mareo, el no recordaba haber hecho hijos con ninguna chica, aunque eso explicaría el parecido de Suki. Respiro con dificultad intentando tranquilizar.

-¿Quién es tu madre? – esta vez la mocosa lo contemplaba perpleja sin atinar a decir nada.

-ah... no tengo – bajo su tono de voz apenada.

-no pregunte si tenias, pregunte quien era – arrugo la frente molesto.

Suki estaba anonadada observándolo como si lo hubieran operado del cerebro y él comenzaba a creer que la loca era ella, no había podido dejar a ninguna mujer embarazada, ¡mierda, hace 10 años apenas tenia 9!.

-c...creo.... que ....será mejor que vayas con un medininja- hablo lo más tranquila que pudo.

-¡hnmm, no me cambies el tema responde! – la niña parpadeo varias veces aclarando sus ideas y de pronto pareció más calmada, como si hubiese descubierto el hilo negro del asunto.

-Outo sama ¿no recuerdas nada? –

-¿recordar qué? hnmm – se estaba hartando.

-pues...que yo no tengo mama porque ...... dudo por un momento mordiéndose el labio inferior – pues...la persona que me llevo en su vientre y me parió....pues....fuiste tú...- su voz apenas fue audible pero suficiente para que el artista la escuchara y sintiera que esas palabras perforaran sus oídos.

10....... cada palabra taladraba su cerebro.

9.........repitiéndose con un eco de demencia.

8.........que lo golpeaba anulando toda coherencia.

7.........moviéndole el piso de forma brutal y salvaje.

6.........para sumirlo en el absoluto caos.

5........lentamente, las palabras tomaban sentido

4........un muy pero muy macabro sentido

3........uno que lo dejaba entre la locura y la pesadilla más cruel

2........su mundo dejaba de girar y se volvía negro

1.......arrebatándolo de lo que alguna vez fue sensato en su vida

0……..para dejarlo en el vacio.

-¿¡QUE YO QUE COSA!?

* * *

Fiu, antes que nada, quiero darles las gracias a todas las personas que se han preocupado por mi estas últimas semanas, les aviso que mi autoestima se recupera lentamente, pero al menos ya está aquí y tiene mejorías notables, a mi humor ya se le paso el efecto del limón sube y baja que se comió, mi ánimo es el que anda algo cansado pues el (junto con ustedes) me han mantenido a flote en estos momentos: la tormenta ha pasado y todo fue por culpa del dinero, me quede sin dinero y poner un plato de comida en la mesa no es fácil cuando se te acaban las opciones, eso era lo que me puso histérica, tal vez suena tonto, pero es muy difícil ver que casi te humillas frente a los demás y no consigues nada, de verdad no se lo deseo a nadie, ahora las cosas están más tranquilas, tengo un trabajo bastante humilde, pero al menos me da para comer y me ayuda a liberar toda la energía negativa que retuve durante este tiempo, de nuevo gracias a todas ustedes por su apoyo, ahora si, al fic y a los reviews.

* * *

**En medio de una habitación totalmente destruida y con la ropa quemada** naaa, creo que a los papis de estos nenes no les cayó en gracia lo del tinte de cabello, jejejeje, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y también espero ansiosa sus reviews. Por cierto, hice algunas modificaciones en especial a la casa y corregí el nombre de la niña, pero en si no son grandes cambios, bueno, nos leemos luego.

Cortando esto, acabo de leer el manga ¡Y DEIDARA TIENE UNA HERMANAAAAAAAAAA! ¿o es hermano? Naa, no importa, ¡PERO MIERDAAAA, SUS CHIQUITOS TIENEN TIA (O) WAAAAAAAAA, ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDE A ACLARAR LAS IDEAS, (tengo que agregar a esta(e) tipa(o) a este fic, no sé cómo, pero lo tengo que agregar.

**Black-sky-666**: Hola, me alegra que te haya gustado, si, es mi primer lemon, jejejejeje, espero que la próxima vez te de la hemorragia y tengas suficiente sangre de reserva, en cuanto a lo de mi estado, pues ya di explicaciones arriba, gracias por preocuparte y por leer mi historia, espero que este nuevo capítulo te haya gustado.

**ShuMaa6:** ¿no has pensado en escribir un fic?, sería bueno porque siempre es un gusto leerte, ahmm, espero que pierdas esa costumbre de estar tan pegada a la pantalla, puede ser dañino para los ojos, je, sip, creo que es una mala costumbre el hacer los lemons tan largos espero corregirlo con el tiempo, y ya estoy mejor, gracias por preocuparte por mí, de verdad te lo agradezco, contestando a tus pd, pues si acaso me inspire en sailor moon, jejeje, y la verdad no quise cambiar del nombre porque me dio flojera buscar otro; ahhh, no creo que Itachi este celoso de su hijo… mmmm… quizá se haya preocupado un poco porque Deidara le presta más atención que a él, al menos en el primer capítulo; ehh, a ti te pareció gracioso lo del tinte, pero a los padres del niño no les hiso gracia T.T (mirando los escombros) lo bueno que el ciber no era mío, je, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y espero leerte pronto.

**Uchiha Yayoi: **jejejeje, no, no soy Dios, me llevo bien con él pero nada más, si, ejem, creo que no podrás morir todavía, je, después de todo el niño ya recupero su tinte normal, espero que pueda leerte pronto, no he tenido noticias tuyas en casi dos semanas, te extraño prima vigésimo tercera, espero leerte pronto para comentar lo de la hermana de Deidara.

**Laila-Chan**: Pues de hecho, si, ita-sama te materia y luego Deidara chan te despedazaría, el orden de los factores no alterara el producto pero si quieres arriesgarte pues adelante, de los miembros de akasuki si, aparecerán otros, al menos lo hará Konan (que es mi ídolo) y probablemente Sasori, pero aun estoy viendo, recuerda que este fic no tiene ni patas ni cabeza.

**Skyrus no Dana**:: Hola, gracias por tu review, me has subido los ánimos, espero que el nuevo capítulo te haya gustado, aunque esta algo largo, pero la idea es que se familiarizaran con los nuevos personajes, en especial porque habrá más, pero ni hablar, nos vemos luego y cuídate.


	4. Información

¡ZORRI, ZORRI, ZORRILLITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, no fue mi intención tardarme tanto, de verdad, yo quería subir esto desde la semana pasada pero la verdad me dio mucho flojera transcribir los capítulos, no es que no los tenga, de hecho, ya estoy un poco avanzada pero como los escribo a lapicero pues luego me da pereza pasarlos a la compu, y para colmo de males uso la letra manuscrita por lo que nadie entiende nada de lo que escribo y no lo quieren transcribir por miiiiiiiiiii, que mal plan, que malos son, buaaaaaaaaaa.

Cambiando de tema, necesito su ayudaaaaaaaaaaaa, ¡AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOO!, debo confesar que yo odio el SasuSaku pero amo el SaiSaku, así que mi dilema consiste en: "¿con quién dejo a Sakura?, ¿con Sai o con Sasuke?, honestamente me gustaría más ponerla con Sai, pero bueno, creo que esta opción se las dejo a ustedes, junto con otra ¿le pongo un hermoso vástago moreno de nombre Yahiko a Konan? ¿o la dejo solititita en este mundo?, es un personaje que me fascina y por eso me gustaría que ella tuviera otro motivo más por el cual vivir que solo por su aldea, siento que un hijo seria la motivación perfecta para seguir adelante, pero bueno, eso también se los dejo a ustedes. Por cierto, también me tomare unos vacaciones y no sabrán mucho de mis fics hasta pasando el 20 de noviembre, cuestiones ahh, bueno, cuestiones.

El próximo capítulo es ¡ENORME!, está bastante largo, un tanto tierno, un tanto tenso, un tanto cursi y un tanto aburrido, jejeje, pronto podrán leerlo. Sin más contesto review agradeciendo a todos y todas los que se han tomado la molestia de leer esta loca historia, de verdad, gracias por dedicarle un momento de sus vidas.

**Hinoiri-chan**: Graciassss, ¡qué emoción que te gustara el fic!, me haces tan feliz T.T, jejeje, si bueno, pobre ni tanto, bien que le gusta, pero, ejem, no es hijo, son "hijos", son dos hermoso detalles, a mi también me gustaría saber cómo terminare esto, espero leerte pronto, cuídate.

**LaRoussSeidy: **¡PRIMA HERMANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡QUE EMOCION LEERTE DE NUEVOOOOOOOO! ¡COMO TE HE EXTRAÑADOOOOO!, jejejejejeje, ejem, me pregunto para que quería saber del tinte y después de que casi me corta en pedacitos por suponer que su color de tinte no era natural, a la próxima le preguntas tu, ejem, y espero leerte más seguido, nos vemos luego.

**Daiia:** jejejejej, créeme, el podre Dei no la va a pasar muy bien que digamos, está entrando a lo que es una especie de dimensión desconocida, y matarlo no es una opción porque se acaba la historia, sip, la idea no era invertir las personalidades, aunque me alegra que hayas notado ese detalle porque es la primera impresión que quise dar, con el paso del tiempo te darás cuenta que hay muchas diferencias. Itachi dijo eso porque en el primer capítulo el quería hacer sus ejem "cositas" con Deidara pero el pobre huyo con pretexto de alimentar a Shisui, por eso el le dijo que nadie lo cambiaba. Gracias por tu comentario, me sube la autoestima (últimamente anda algo alzada mi autoestima), espero leerte pronto.

**DdeSmile: **PERVER NUMBER ONEEEEEEEE, COMO TAS? ¡¡¡¡YO TAMBIEN QUIERO VER A LA HERMANA!!!!!!, aunque aun no tengo idea de cómo rayos la voy a poner, jejejeje, ni hablar, gracias por tu review y espero leerte pronto.

**Black-sky-666:** jejejejeje, me da gusto que hayas notado lo de las personalidades, eso hará mas interesante la evolución de los personajes y la forma en que los iremos conociendo, al final nos daremos cuenta que si bien tienen cierto parecido con sus padres, cada uno ha adquirido su propia personalidad que los hace diferentes entre sí, y sobre todo diferentes a sus padres, lo del tinte de cabello fue gracioso hasta que un molesto, pero de verdad molesto Deidara apareció, y ni que decir de Itachi, así que… mejor no recordemos otro de mis traumas. Espero leerte pronto y hasta luego.

**Kalhisto azula:** jejejejeje, ni tan pobecito, bien que le gusto hacer "cositas malas" con Itachi, así que ni se queje que bien que le da vuelo a la hilacha y después ya le da un paro porque tiene hijos, el tiene la culpa por ser tan "activo" y dejarse hacer, sin más nos leemos luego. Cuídate.

**Tatsuky: **ahhhh, etoooo… que es gambate kudasai ne!!, no se que sea, pero eso lo serás tú! . Gracias por el comentario y esta historia de verdad surgió en un momento de depresión así que supongo que mi inspiración o mi deseo de libertad me hiso más creativa (locamente creativa) ahora ya estoy mucho mejor y me sigo esforzando por mejorar, ese es mi reto. Sin más me despido agradeciéndote y esperando leerte pronto. Ahh, lo del numero pues, ejem, no te fijes, son detalles, además, Deidara estaba traumado, no creo que se fijara en los numeros. Cof cof cof.

**Alexa Hiwatari**: HOOOOOOOO, GRAN MAESTRA, POR FIN HA VENIDO T.T. que emoción poder leerla!!!, jejeje, hola, muchas gracias por el comentario, ejem, pues créeme que cuando volví a leer el primer capítulo… yo también me hice la misma pregunta U.U, jejejejej, ¿Qué cosas no?. La única pareja definida después de la de ita Dei es la de Naru Hina, la de Sakura Sasuke no la tengo muy clara, pero seguramente se quedara, aun no lo sé, y sip, ya me anime y por eso aquí traigo el cuarto capítulo, sin mas me despido de ti esperando leerte pronto.

* * *

Información.

* * *

Solo en la habitación, tendido sobre la cama, abrumado por cientos de dudas, con el cerebro adolorido de tanto pensar y la razón colapsada, sintiendo que caminaba sobre una realidad de cristal que en cualquier momento se rompería arrojándolo a un infierno que consumiría su alma. Recordaba el momento exacto cuando Sasuke humillaba su arte y él se inmolaba para poder derrotarlo, realmente deseaba con todas sus fuerzas cerrar los ojos y al abrirlos encontrarse muerto o frente al menor de los Uchiha; nada de esto podía ser real, era una horrible pesadilla, ¡no! ¡Una tortura!, una tortura porque él no pudo haber traído a este mundo a los hijos de Itachi; uno porque lo odiaba y dos ¡porque era hombre maldita sea! Cerró los ojos rememorando lo ocurrido escasos momentos atrás.

-¡LO QUE DICES ES IMPOSIBLE! – grito fuera de sí.

-Pues eso he pensado desde que recuerdo pero siempre me han dicho que es así – dijo con calma alzando los hombros como si no le importase.

El rubio solo abría y cerraba la boca sin saber que decir, su labio inferior temblaba sin control, respiraba con dificultad y la falta de aire comenzaba a marearlo; como pudo camino a la salida, recordaba tener un espejo de cuerpo completo en el guardarropa del cuarto donde despertó, azoto la puerta en la cara de la pequeña y al verse solo se despojo de la ropa, quería comprobar que era un hombre, es verdad que se había dejado someter por Itachi pero aun en ese momento se sintió como uno ¿acaso solo fue una ilusión y era una chica?, en estos momentos era lo más lógico sin embargo sus piernas flaquearon cuando comprobó que en efecto, era un hombre.

Con la perplejidad marcando su rostro se observo detenidamente, su cuerpo era más marcado de lo que recordaba, más maduro pero sin perder la fineza que siempre lo caracterizo, aunque hasta ahora se daba cuenta de dos cicatrices en su vientre, la primera exactamente debajo de su ombligo que llegaba a su zona púbica, era la menos visible; la segunda estaba a la derecha; a juzgar por su aspecto casi invisible ambas heridas fueron tratadas con sumo cuidado para hacerlas menos notorias. Observándose con más calma noto que sus caderas eran más amplias que sus hombros, recordaba que su cuerpo era un rectángulo perfecto no un triangulo. Tambaleante se vistió y se sentó en la cama.

-¿puedo pasar? – la niña seguía afuera

-a…- su garganta estaba seca – adelante – hablar le dolía.

La chica se acerco lentamente.

-¿estás bien Outo Sama? – pregunto suavemente.

Deidara la fulmino con la mirada haciéndola retroceder un paso temerosa aunque le sostuvo la mirada y en ese momento el artista se percato de sus ojos, es cierto que ella era muy parecida a él pero la profundidad de ellos le recordaba a los ojos de Itachi; su sobrecargada mente ato cabos que lograron provocarle una arcada por las nauseas; busco calmarse sin conseguirlo.

-tú…… - hablar significaba un gran esfuerzo – el mini Itachi….. – Suspiro profundamente – ambos…. Son…..- paso saliva con dificultad mientras sus nauseas aumentaban – s..son…m….míos…. - vaya que era difícil – y…d…de…de…I…Ita…chi? – pregunto con dificultad, honestamente no quería escuchar la respuesta y su voz reflejaba su angustia.

-obvio, ¿de quién más si no? – aclaro la pequeña rodando los ojos como si la pregunta fuera la más tonta que hubiese escuchado en su vida.

Se olvido de respirar mientras todo a su alrededor se volvía negro y su cuerpo se desvanecía mientras escuchaba una voz llamándolo a la distancia; no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo semi inconsciente pero cuando comenzó a reaccionar Suki estaba a su lado notablemente angustiada, Deidara se sentía shokeado y aun en medio de su estupor pudo escuchar los gritos de los otros dos críos. Antes de que la niña saliera a pedir ayuda la tomo fuertemente de la muñeca obligándola a prometer que no diría absolutamente nada a nadie, ni siquiera a su Outo san, a lo que ella acepto a regañadientes y sin estar muy convencida.

A partir de ese momento se encerró en la habitación, no sintió pasar el tiempo, no tenía ni fuerza ni ganas para moverse de la cama, con pesadez se acomodo entre las sabanas, cerraba los ojos cansado pero en su mente estaba grabado el hecho de que fuera padre, o madre, o lo que sea que fuera de los hijos de Itachi, ¡maldición!, la simple idea le hacía hervir la sangre y sufría de vagido constante. Por más que lo intentaba no podía tranquilizarse, todo le daba vueltas y en definitiva esto era más de lo que podía soportar. Su ensimismamiento fue interrumpido cuando tocaron la puerta, no hizo caso ni cuando llamaron por tercera vez.

-¿puedo pasar? – pregunto Suki un tanto desesperada.

Deidara no se molesto en responder a lo que la otra, ya harta de esperar, entro sin aprobación. Llevaba una pequeña charola con un vaso de té, lo coloco sobre el buro y se sentó a sus pies con las piernas cruzadas. Los siguientes minutos transcurrieron en un silencio abrumador, el rubio estaba estático y la niña torcía la boca de un lado a otro en señal de aburrimiento.

-y…mmm….¿qué es lo último que recuerdas? – pregunto harta de esperar pero fue atravesada por dos filosas dagas azules.

-¿q..que.. hnmm…- su garganta aun dolía y su voz era un lastimero murmullo - ¿qué… te hace… suponer… que … no recuerdo nada? – pregunto dolosamente.

-Je – sonrió ampliamente – pues que no te acordaste de tener dos hijos ni porque los llevaste en el vientre – dijo divertida dejando escapar una risilla traviesa.

Deidara bufo molesto y le arrojo la almohada que impacto directo en su rostro haciéndola tambalear. Suki abrazo la almohada mordiendo su labio inferior en un esfuerzo por contener las lagrima o la risa, eso no le importaba al artista. Se sentó apoyándose en las almohadas, lucia espantosamente pálido y desaliñado, tomo el vaso con temblorosas manos bebiendo el té con calma, necesitaba respuestas y al parecer la mocosa las proporcionaría.

-¿Quién eres? – su voz sonaba más clara por efecto del te pero su rostro seguía luciendo cansado.

-Natsuki Uchiha, tengo 10 años y soy estudiante en la academia ninja – dijo divertida – aunque todos me dicen Suki.

-Vaya nombre………¿en dónde estamos?

-En Amekagure-

-¿qué diablos hago en Amekagure? – pregunto desanimado, a estas alturas ya nada le sorprendía.

-ah… ¿trabajar para Konan Sama como un ninja de la aldea oculta entre la lluvia? – pregunto sarcástica.

-¿Konan? ¿y el líder? Es decir ¿y Pain?-

-Ahh…, pues él enfermo hace como doce años, poco después de que Oto san y tu fingieran su muerte y desde entonces Konan sama es kage, y hace como 10 años falleció.

-¿Fingir? ¿Por qué tendríamos que fingir? – se extraño.

-Era necesario, Madara sospechaba de ustedes.-

-¿Quién es Madara?-

-El verdadero líder de Akaksuki –

-ahhh ¿entonces ya no pertenezco a la organización? –

-No-

-¿y cómo es que seguimos vivos? –

- Después de que Sasuke matara a Danzou, Konan le dio refugio a Taka argumentando que fue ella quien le ofreció un trato a espaldas de Madara, el trato consistía en darle protección y la posibilidad de reencontrarse con su hermano si eliminaba al subordinado de Madara en Konoha, el subordinado resulto ser Danzou. A pesar de la animadversión que sentían por ese tipo el Raikage y el Tsuchikage no quedaron conformes con las pruebas que ofreció Konan sama y exigieron la cabeza del equipo Taka, en especial de Sasuke pero ella se negó a entregar los, por lo cual ambos kages declararon la guerra, la intervención de Konoha y Suna a favor de Ame complico más las cosas y todo se hubiera salido de control si Konan no hubiera revelado a sus armas secretas, que son Sasori, Itachi y tú, todos ustedes como ninjas leales a Ame y con el claro propósito de vencer a Akaksuki – afirmo gustosa.

-¿¡Sasori no Dana está vivo!? – casi tira el té por la impresión.

-Si, a él también le correspondió fingir su muerte-

-hnmm – tanta palabrería lo mareaba ¿qué diablos le importaba a él todos esos detalles?, bueno, tal vez el hecho de que su Dana estuviera vivo significaba ya otro golpe fuerte. Analizando los datos obtenidos podía darse cuenta que la mayor parte era mentira, él jamás trabajo como espía de Konan.

-¿y Tobi?-

-¿Quién es Tobi? – contesto.

-hnmm – se fastidio – un idiota con una máscara naranja.

-ahh, el de la máscara naranja con una espiral negra era Madara Uchiha-

-¿¡qué!? – Se sorprendió un momento pero después sonrió – maldito bastardo, me engaño,..- hizo una pausa - ¿y Sasuke? –

-En Konoha con su esposa y su hijo.

-así que lo perdonaron – hablo mas para sí mismo.

-¿por qué no deberían hacerlo? Después de todo las cosas salieron de acuerdo al plan – se mostro extrañada por primera vez.

- hnmm, no, por nada – Deidara no pudo evitar mirarla con pena ajena por su ingenuidad.

Había obtenido mucha información pero nada que contestara su principal duda.

-¿Cómo diablos termine con Itachi? – pregunto al aire.

-ahh…. No lo sé…. – se mostro apenada – pero formalizaron su relación dos años después de que regresáramos de Iwagakure-

-¿Qué diablos hacia yo en Iwa? – eso sí que lo sorprendió.

-era por el juicio, a pesar del esfuerzo de Konan; Sasuke, Itachi, Sasori y tú tuvieron que asistir a un juicio en sus aldeas –

-hnmm, vaya.

-No estoy segura, pero creo que fue porque Outo san y tú tienen muchos enemigos-

-ja, si claro cómo no - sarcástico – de seguro su protección era otra cosa –

-Pues no lo sé, pero poco antes de que yo naciera Sora san y tú se mudaron aquí, claro, como el embarazo lo pasaste haya, Konan tuvo que intervenir para tu liberación, fuiste el único con quien lo hiso.

-¿Sora san? –

-Si, la medininja que te atendió, la mamá de Kotta, creo que era tu compañera en Iwa- dijo pensativa.

-hnmm – reflexiono - ahh… ya la recordé, una chica de lentes morena, bastante reservada pero estúpidamente leal – entendió.

-sí, ella-

-espera…. – se preocupo - ¿no me digas que Kotta es hijo mío también? – se alarmo.

-no, su papá es Toshiro san, el hijo de Usagi san – aclaro.

-ahh…- se relajo - ¿y donde están?-

-Murieron en una misión hace 2 años, por eso Kotta y su abuela viven con nosotros, o bueno, creo que nosotros vivimos con ellos-

-hnmm-

-Kotta y Shisui tienen 5 años, el próximo ciclo entraran a la academia-

Ambos guardaron un prolongado silencio.

-¿por qué estuve tanto tiempo en cama hnmm? –

-tuviste un enfrentamiento con un ninja del elemento rayo – su rostro se ensombreció – recibiste un ataque directo que detuvo tu corazón por varios minutos, por fortuna había cerca un equipo de medininjas que te estabilizaron y lograron traerte a la aldea, aunque en realidad solo estuviste en el hospital un par de días y antes de ayer regresaste a casa – lucia más tranquila al mencionar lo último.

-hnmm-

El silencio se volvió a instalar. Deidara se sumió en sus pensamientos, la información le dejo más preguntas que respuestas, seguía sin entender cómo diablos llego hasta aquí y cómo diablos regresar, o que rayos debía hacer a partir de ahora, miro discretamente a la niña mientras esta se entretenía con los pliegues de la sabana.

-Debes odiarme – le soltó con simpleza mientras dejaba el vaso.

La afirmación la pillo por sorpresa, Suki lo miro sorprendida y desvió la vista avergonzada, Deidara hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

-Que un hombre te haya parido debe traerte muchos problemas, después de todo eres la hija de un fenómeno – se recostó mientras la niña se mordía el labio y un leve rubor teñía sus mejillas.

-tú tampoco ayudas mucho – hablo después de unos minutos.

-hnmm, te corrijo, de acuerdo a mi edad tu todavía no naces – susurro mientras se envolvía en las mantas, la chica solo torció la boca y guardo silencio.

-Me voy a dormir – informo después de un rato dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-oye…- la llamo., Suki se detuvo volteando a verlo – no olvides que no debes decirle a nadie lo que sucede –

-¿estás seguro?- pregunto molesta.

-sí, un-

-como quieras – y salió.

El artista permaneció en silencio un poco más hasta que el sueño lo venció.


	5. Conviviendo

Conviviendo.

* * *

La tormenta afuera se había calmado hace un par de horas, mas no así el ánimo del artista, quien por tercera vez consecutiva despertaba en la misma habitación, en la misma cama y seguramente en la misma maldita pesadilla; bueno, al menos hoy estaba vestido que ya significaba algo (que Itachi no estaba en casa). Con pereza y aun abrumado por la información obtenida la noche anterior se levanto, un leve mareo lo hizo sentarse ¿pero cómo diablos no quería marearse después de enterarse de todo lo que era? el hecho de que siguiera cuerdo demostraba su gran fuerza de voluntad. Bajo a desayunar sintiendo la cabeza pesada y como si un enjambre de abejas zumbara dentro de ella. Apenas apareció en la puerta Usagi lo recibió.

– Buenos días Deidara, me alegra que te levantaras tan temprano, ve a levantar a los niños por favor – fue su recibimiento mientras la mujer seguía preparando el desayuno.

Con parsimonia se levanto a cumplir la orden; en otro momento habría discutido pero hoy no tenía ni ganas de eso, enfrente del comedor estaba el cuarto de kotta. Entro sin tocar. Al parecer las habitaciones eran similares; la cama estaba justo a un lado de la puerta y a su lado un ropero, enfrente una ventana y debajo de esta una cómoda, a un lado la puerta del baño seguida de un juguetero con algunos libros y peluches; en la pared contraria un escritorio y dos cestos; la habitación era más pequeña que las superiores. Corrió las cortinas dejando paso a la luz matinal, esto le permitió darse cuenta de una fotografía en la que aparecía una pareja cargando a un niño de aproximadamente 3 años, de inmediato reconoció a Sora, su esposo era más alto y robusto, con el mismo tono de piel apiñonada que Usagi y Kotta. Sin darle más importancia se dirigió a la cama.

– hey – carraspeo – mocoso, hnmm, ya levántate – dijo moviéndolo con algo de brusquedad.

Kotta abrió los ojos perezosamente, se incorporo bastante adormilado frotándose los ojos al tiempo que dejaba escapar un sonoro bostezo.

–Tu abuela te espera para desayunar –

–Ya voy – replico levantándose de mala gana. Deidara salió de la habitación.

Despertar a Suki tampoco represento mucho esfuerzo, claro, sin contar los 5 minutos más que pidió mientras se abrazaba a la almohada, lo que provoco un tic en una de las cejas del artista.

–Levántate o te levanto hnmm – gruño

–Pero hoy es sábado – argumento cansinamente.

–Hnmm – suspiro – la orden la dio Usagi no yo, así que arriba – dijo entre dientes jalando las sabanas.

–Auummmmm – bostezo estirándose – ya voy–

Sin esperar más entro al cuarto de Shisui, la cama estaba a un lado de la ventana, debajo de la cual se encontraba un juguetero con figuras de varios animales hechas de plastilina bastante bien creadas, muñecos y un par de libros; enseguida se hallaba un escritorio, en medio de la siguiente pared el ropero enfrentaba la puerta del baño y ubicados en el muro de la puerta de entrada una cómoda y en la esquina un sillón. Corrió las cortinas y cuando giro su rostro a la cama noto que el mini Itachi no estaba en ella, tampoco las sabanas, recorrió la habitación con la mirada deteniéndola en el sillón, ahí estaban las mantas. Observo minuciosamente el sofá, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que no era un sillón sino una enorme vaca de peluche, tan grande y ancha como un sofá para tres personas. El muñeco estaba boca arriba y al acercarse descubrió que las mantas cubrían el cuerpo del pequeño Shisui, quien usaba las ubres de la vaca como almohada, de hecho las abrazaba con demasiado entusiasmo para el gusto de Deidara, quien no pudo evitar otro tic nervioso al imaginar lo que eso podría significar en el futuro.

–Bueno… mejor no digo nada – sacudió al pequeño – hey enano, levántate – le hablo con fastidio; sin embargo el durmiente no dio señales de despertar.

–hnmm, ¿Qué te levantes! – molesto lo destapo consiguiendo que se revolviera incomodo pero no que despertara.

–¡Maldito mocoso despierta ya ¡ - alzo el tono de voz y lo sacudió violentamente.

–mmmm – el niño se encogió mas sobre sí mismo y se aferro más a su "almohada".

Una venita resalto en la frente del rubio, cerró los ojos con fuerza apretando los dientes, levanto ligeramente el labio superior, esto era demasiado para su paciencia.

-¡hmnn! – gruño.

-¡Que te levantes!- grito furioso pero niño solo giro el rostro hacia a pared.

La ceja del rubio temblaba descontroladamente.

-¡YA LEVANTATE!-volvió a gritar pateando al muñeco.

-¡NO LE PEGUES A JACINTA!- le reclamo un Shisui bastante molesto parado sobre el vientre de la vaca con la frente arrugada y las mejillas infladas encarando a un muy desconcertado Deidara, que casi se va de espaldas por la rapidez con que reacciono el menor. Su perplejidad lo mantenía con la boca abierta y parpadeando alucinado.

-ah….- no sabía que decir – hnmm, desayuno – murmuro – arréglate y baja a desayunar – ordeno lo más firmemente que pudo y salió de allí temeroso de que el trastorno mental fuera contagioso.

-Estos niños están locos – dijo con su habitual gesto de enfado.

El desayuno transcurrió entre la extraña platica de los críos, platica que no entendía; respondía con monosílabos a todo lo que le preguntaban y la necesidad de salir de ese lugar lo carcomía, pero no podía hacerlo solo o podría perderse, lo podrían descubrir y todo podría salir peor, y no sabía porque diablos le importaba.

– hnmm – suspiro – sería bueno salir un rato – hablo distraídamente.

Un silencio sepulcral se instalo en la cocina tras sus palabras y cuatro pares de ojos lo miraban incrédulos, casi como si fuera un bicho raro.

–¡seria genial! – Brinco emocionado Shisui - ¡vamos al domo!-

–¡sí!. ¡Además ayer llego un circo! – le secundo Kotta.

–Si.....ahhh – agrego un poco dudosa Suki –… y al terminar la función cenamos en la plaza! –.

Deidara los miro incrédulo, ¡Ellos NO estaban en sus planes para salir! Pero bueno, haría lo que fuera por salir de ahí.

–No me parece buena idea – agrego dudosa la anciana.

–Por favor abuela….hace mucho que no salimos – suplico el moreno.

–Si… por favor – corearon los otros poniendo las caritas más tiernas que el artista pudo haber visto en su vida.

–Bueno…aun no terminan sus labores- y…– sin dejarla continuar los niños se atragantaron lo que les quedaba en los platos, comenzaron a levantar la mesa para salir disparados y comenzar a pelear los utensilios de limpieza. Deidara entrecerró los ojos despectivo, ¿qué no se supone que el padre era él y por obviedad el que tenía que ordenar era "él"? ¿Entonces por qué le pedían permiso a la anciana y no a él?

–Supongo que debo dejar que Kotta siga con su vida-

–¿hu?-

–Quería llevarlo a la tumba de sus padres –el rostro de la anciana se torno compungido – pero no puede tomar su muerte como una carga o nunca será feliz – hablo con calma pero se oía bastante triste, además, sus ojos lucían mucho mas apagados y cansados que antes.

–Bueno….- realmente no sabía que decir, de pronto la mujer frente a él parecía tener muchos más años encima.

–En fin…- sonrió débilmente después de dejar escapar un suspiro - ¿crees poder controlarlos tu solo? – cuestiono dudosa.

–¡Claro que sí!- afirmo molesto, además ¿qué tan difícil puede ser?, sonrió con suficiencia ante una no muy convencida Usagi.

12 horas después.

¡¡¡Esos malditos críos no eran niños!!! ¡eran renegados rango S! ¡Descendientes de los peores biyuus! ¡Pirañas terrestres! ¡Enemigos de la paz pública y de sus nervios! ¡Amenazas potenciales contra la salud mental y el bienestar humano y animal! ¡Destructores de los puestos de comida y maestros de la guerra de fango bajo la lluvia! ¡Esas…..esas cosas eran todo, menos niños!. Todo esto se lo dejaron claro desde que llegaron al mentado "Domo".

Salieron a las 12:30 de la casa, o mejor dicho, lo arrastraron fuera de la casa una vez estuvieron listos. Una ligera llovizna caía sobre la aldea, los altos edificios seguían teniendo ese aire sombrío aunque sin ese aspecto lúgubre de antaño, de hecho, la brizna paraba por momentos y las nubes dejaban atravesar la luz de los rayos del sol iluminando el lugar y volviéndolo más alegre y cálido. Pasearon por algunas calles y de pasada Deidara pudo conocer y aprender donde se ubicaban el edificio y residencia del kage, el cuartel ambu, la academia ninja, algunos campos de entrenamiento, centros de reunión ninja, el mercado, el hospital, algunas posadas, un par de entradas principales, algunos campos de cultivo y unas cuantas granjas - estos últimos solo los pudo ver de lejos cuando subió al mirador de la aldea que gracias a Suki se entero era la antigua residencia de Pain que años después de su muerta Konan – sama convirtió en un lugar para que los aldeanos pudieran observar Amekagure.

Hasta este punto los mocosos solo habían corrido de un lado a otro como ovejas descarriadas, pero 3 horas después exigieron llenar sus estómagos y los muy malditos se hartaron de frituras, dulces, pasteles, chocolates, refrescos y cuanta comida chatarra se les atravesó en el camino (comida que pago con dinero que Suki le explico se encontraba en una pequeña caja fuerte ubicada en el estudio y cuya clave conocía, raro).

Al salir del parque donde comieron y llegar al domo comenzó los problemas, primero porque jamás en la vida había visto algo como eso. El domo no era otra cosa más que un enorme parque temático techado ubicado en las afueras de la aldea y construido sobre una especie de loma para protegerlo de las inundaciones; en él se podía encontrar un pequeño zoológico, un jardín botánico, una zona arbolada con una bóveda que atrapaba la luz en la parte superior y la distribuía intensificándola para crear la ilusión de un sol. También tenía un cine, una sala de exposición, un restaurante, aguas termales junto a una posada y ¡lo más asombroso de todo! ¡Sin la amenaza de la lluvia! En la entrada se podía dejar los paraguas, impermeables y las botas, para entrar con las "zapatillas" para disfrutar el lugar con la mayor comodidad posible, era algo que el rubio jamás imagino existiera en una aldea tan pequeña y pobre, de hecho, ninguna de las 5 grandes aldeas poseía algo igual.

– ¡Increíble! – dijo asombrado mientras recorrían el zoológico - ¿Cuándo hicieron esto? –

–Iniciaron la construcción un año después de establecer la alianza de paz entre Suna, Konoha y Ame, de hecho este domo ha contribuido mucho a que la alianza se vuelva más fuerte porque muchos ninjas de ambas aldeas vienen a pasar sus vacaciones aquí, el examen chunnin se celebra aquí una vez cada 2 años al igual que la renovación de la alianza, que por cierto este año será aquí – contesto Suki mientras llegaban a unos establos.

–Me recuerda a Yugakure, la aldea de Hidan – hablo con aire distraído.

–Se parece pero a diferencia de Yuga, Konan sama a implementado un estricto régimen de entrenamiento que entrega a ninjas sumamente eficaces – se detuvieron frente a unos pequeños ponies –¿puedo montar un rato? – pregunto entusiasmada.

– ¿montar? – enarco una ceja confundido.

– ¡SHISUI CORRE! –

– ¿hnmm? – busco el origen del grito y unos cuantos corrales más adelante lo encontró.

Fue detrás de los pasos de Suki y al llegar Deidara no sabía si reír o gritar, su rostro se volvió largo y sus ojos enormes mientras el maldito tic aparecía en su ceja; y es que el espectáculo no era para menos, un ternero retozaba por el amplio corral, detrás del animal un alegre Shisui gritaba "¡VAQUITO!" como un demente, Kotta iba siguiéndolo, o mejor dicho corriendo por su integridad física gritándole al otro que hiciera lo mismo porque ambos eran perseguidos por……… la enorme mamá vaca, quien ahora era perseguida por…. una mocosa con aire de heroína; si, a Deidara iba a darle un ataque de algo.

–¡Hnmm! – cerro los ojos dispuesto a irse, los abrió cuando sintió las miradas de los presentes – ¿qué? – hablo despectivamente, el reproche se hizo presente en los ojos de los demás.

Dejo escapar un suspiro de resignación y maldiciendo entro al corral adelantando en su carrera a Suki, salto con agilidad para tomar un nuevo impulso sobre el lomo de la vaca y caer delante de Shisui, con un rápido giro los atrapo en su "perseguida-huida" saliendo con la misma agilidad.

– ¡Dense por muertos! – les amenazo apretando los dientes.

– ¡ASÍ SE HACE!- fue el entusiasta grito de Uchiha.

– ¡YO QUIERO HACER LO MISMO QUE MI HERMANA MAYOR! – le secundo su amigo.

El rubio volteo, y apenas sus ojos ubicaron el objeto de alabanzas de los mocosos dejo caer su carga con un golpe sordo. En el corral vio a Suki montada sobre una enfurecida vaca que despotricaba salvajemente buscando tirarla.

– ¡Me lleva! – hablo entre dientes al tiempo que repetía la operación.

– ¿Qué crees que hacías? – reclamo apenas puso un pie en el suelo.

–he, me resbale al saltar a su lomo, lo siento – enseño la punta de su lengua.

–Hnmm, mejor nos vamos – anuncio molesto volteando hacia los niños, perdió el aliento al no encontrarlos en el lugar – ¿Dónde diablos…. – miro a Suki pero tampoco la encontró – ¡ahora si los mato! – amenazo para sus adentros comenzando a buscarlos.

Los encontró intentando hipnotizar a una serpiente que no se los comió gracias a un certera patada en las fauces del animal, pero antes de darles su merecido recibió un fuerte golpe de su cola, golpe que lo dejo aturdido, cosa que aprovecharon para huir; ahora para su desgracia, a su grado de furia tenía que agregar el dolor de su costado. Los volvió a encontrar cuando intentaban atrapar a una especie de pollos bastante rápidos, cuando quiso atrapar a los críos los pollos se le fueron encima a picotazo limpio, permitiendo la nueva huida; genial ahora aparte de buscarlos, estaba golpeado y picoteado, alguien tendría que pagar.

Grito furioso cuando por cuarta ocasión cayó en su trampa al descubrirlos como los causantes de una extraña invasión de ranas en un restaurante cuyo plato principal era…. ancas de rana; el dueño lo retuvo antes de poder seguirlos y para salir del embrollo tuvo que quedarse sin dinero, y la suma iba aumentando, buscar a los niños todo golpeado, picoteado y además, estafado. Y aun en ese estado tuvo que controlar sus instintos asesinos en los baños cuando una vieja histérica le grito que si no controlaba a su energúmenos mejor no los sacara y todo porque Shisui la había pisado accidentalmente al salir del baño.

– ¿a quién le dices energúmeno? – le replico molesto el causante del lio.

– ¡a ti renacuajo! – le desprecio el hijo de la afectada, un niño como de once o doce años.

– ¡No le digas renacuajo a mi hermano! – se adelanto Suki.

– ¡tú no te metas mocosa! – otro chico empujo violentamente a Suki.

– ¡NADIE toca a mi hermana! – esta vez fue el turno de Kotta para intervenir pateando la espinilla del agresor.

– ¡Te dijeron que no te metieras –otro chico lo tomo del cuello de la camisa arrojándolo al piso.

– ¡No lo toques! – hablo la niña al tiempo que le daba un fuerte puñetazo al que había tirado a Kotta, golpe que apenas lo hizo retroceder.

– ¡Que niños tan salvajes! – agrego la mujer alejándose del lugar.

– ¡ja, que niña tan débil! – se burlo limpiándose la sangre de su labio pero antes de dar un solo paso ya tenía encima a Kotta y Shisui mientras Suki arremetía contra el otro niño golpeándolo con rapidez y certeza. A los pocos minutos ya había un grupo de curiosos intentando separarlos provocando un alboroto mayor. De más está decir que en medio de la confusión los tres canallas aprovecharon para escapar de un alucinado artista, uno de los presentes lo identifico como el responsable de los niños y le puso una reprimenda digna del recuerdo, si el tipo seguía vivo era por motivos desconocidos, y ahora, al hecho de buscarlos todo golpeado, picoteado y estafado tenía que sumarle haber sigo regañado.

Debatiéndose entre la ira y el asombro los siguió a los juegos mecánicos donde tuvo que salvar al par de enanos de una caída libre cuando disfrazados de un adulto subieron a una de las atracciones y resbalaron por no tener la corpulencia necesaria, pero quien sabe como se le volvieron a escapar, ¡y para su maldita desgracia, el responsable del sitio dijo que lo reportaría por irresponsabilidad! ¡Maravilloso! Tenía que buscarlos todo golpeado, picoteado, estafado, regañado, y ahora, reportado, maravilloso.

Donde ya no pudo contenerse por más tiempo fue en el circo; con el lugar a reventar los amenazo de muerte enmudeciendo a la gente e interrumpiendo el acto. Y es que ¿qué querían que hiciera cuando el acto eran Kotta y Shisui saltando por un circulo de fuego y Suki intentando domar unas enormes tigres? ¿Qué aplaudiera? De ser así mejor los despellejaba vivos, que era lo que realmente quería hacer. Apenas lo oyeron los renacuajos salieron despavoridos del lugar seguidos muy de cerca por un furibundo y desquiciado artista que los amenazaba con mil y un formas de tortura, siendo el objeto de los comentarios de la gente aumentando la cuenta de sus calificativos: buscar a los niños todo golpeado, picoteado, estafado, regañado, reportado y ahora, difamado.

Los críos se le perdieron de vista entre tanta gente, supo de ellos cuando encontró a varios curiosos hablando del espectáculo en las afueras del domo. Deseando estar equivocado fue hacia el lugar; golpeo fuertemente su frente con la palma de su mano cuando los vio sosteniendo una batalla campal con un grupo de niños, el arma principal: lodo.

– ¡Yo los mato! – rugió desesperado pero una bola de fango pego de lleno en su rostro.

– ¡¡¡AHORA SI LOS MATO!!! – corrió detrás de ellos dispuesto a cumplir su amenaza.

Y así es como después de esa loca carrera había llegado a este punto, estaba golpeado, picoteado, estafado, regañado, reportado, difamado, ensuciado y caminando desorientado rumbo a una casa cuya ubicación no tenía muy clara, cargando sobre su espalda a una adormilada Suki y llevando en cada brazo a los dos niños en iguales condiciones; los había encontrado extenuados e incapaces de moverse acostados en un parque lejos del domo, para su desgracia él no estaba en mejores condiciones, se sentía más agotado que en cualquiera de sus misiones y para empeorar las cosas había comenzado a llover. Iba a despertar a la niña para que lo ayudara a regresar cuando se topo con Usagi.

– Salí a buscarlos porque ya es muy tarde – fue su justificación y él lo agradeció internamente.

Regresaron en silencio y la anciana despabilo un poco a los niños para que se metieran a bañar; al ver la torpeza de sus movimientos entro para ayudar a Suki; el rubio se percato que usarían el baño de abajo así que llevo a los niños a la pequeña sala donde encendió la chimenea para impedir que se entumieran. Necesitaban un baño pero no estaban en condiciones de dárselo solos; fue por un cesto y comenzó a quitarles la ropa, entre más rápido terminara con esto más rápido se iría a descansar. Minutos después Usagi salió casi arrastrando a Suki envuelta en toallas, la sentó para poder secarle el pelo.

–Sera mejor que los bañes o podrían enfermar – dijo sin desatender su trabajo.

El baño era más amplio que los demás, poseía una tina donde podrían caber dos personas cómodamente; la lleno al tiempo que la anciana le entregaba dos toallas. Metió a los mocosos a la tina y como pudo los baño lo mejor que sus escasos conocimientos le permitieron; al terminar los envolvió en las toallas y los regreso al comedor, donde encontró a una Suki en pijama recostada sobre la mesa, acomodo a los niños y ya fuera por el cansancio o por que su cerebro no terminaba de procesar lo ocurrido desde que despertara la primera vez, cargo a la niña para llevarla a su habitación. Una vez la hubo acostado no pudo evitar sonreír burlón, ella no estaba exagerando, todo el tiempo se la había pasado ocultando el chakra de los tres para que él no pudiera localizarlos, una tarea fácil para un ninja especializado pero una osadía para alguien tan pequeño e inexperto como ella, cerro las cortinas y regreso al comedor, aunque una parte de él le decía que Suki estaba ocultando algo.

Una vez abajo se dio cuenta que Usagi había terminado de vestir a los mocosos y ahora secaba el cabello de su nieto, al terminar siguió con el mini Itachi, señal que el artista interpreto como un "llévalo a la cama" y sin agregar más lo tomo en brazos ante una incrédula anciana que lo veía sin comprender su comportamiento. En la habitación acomodo a Kotta, antes de cerrar las cortinas y apagar la luz lo observo un momento, tenía toda la fisonomía de su madre, apago la luz y regreso por Shisui. El mocoso dormía sobre la mesa, lo cargo y esté acomodo su cabeza sobre su hombro dejando caer sus brazos a los costados.

– Deidara ahh.. – Usagi lo miraba con una ceja alzada - ¿ocuparas este baño? – Susurro.

– ¿hnmm?, no, me daré una ducha rápida en ….uhhh… el… cuarto… si…. eso hare – respondió un poco dudoso y procurando salir del pequeño embrollo.

– Bien, entonces que ellos lo limpien mañana junto con toda la casa – agrego sonriente apagando la luz.

– je – dibujo una media sonrisa – de acuerdo, aunque me parece poco – no pudo evitar que de nuevo el tic nervioso se hiciera presente por … ya había perdido la cuenta.

– Entonces, que descanses Deidara – se despidió dirigiéndose a la habitación de su nieto.

– Igualmente – cerró la puerta del comedor, apago las luces del pasillo y llevo al crio a su cuarto. No pudo evitar sentirse como un maldito bicho raro, ¿por qué diablos hacia todo esto? ¡lo más fácil seria largarse de ese maldito lugar pero no!, por alguna razón que no acababa de entender decidió quedarse a averiguar cómo diablos su contraparte o lo que fuera, era pareja de su peor enemigo, y lo más loco de todo, ¿¡cómo diablos pudo darle dos hijos!?. Cubrió el cuerpo de Shisui percatándose que desde esa distancia no se parecía tanto a Itachi, había otros rasgos como una barbilla mas afilada, una nariz un poco mas ancha que la de Itachi y unos ojos más grandes, todos estos rasgos se definirían con el tiempo marcando sus diferencias. Repitió el procedimiento y salió rumbo a … a…. a la habitación.

Esa mañana se sentía….bueno, realmente no había palabras que pudieran definir como se sentía, pero al salir de bañarse después de ese día seguía teniendo la impresión de caminar en una realidad que pronto se rompería, la diferencia es que en medio de todo esta irrealidad y de ver este mundo como si no perteneciera a él, comenzaba a familiarizarse un poco, solo un poco. Se acostó volviéndose hacia el lado vacio de la cama cayendo en cuenta de que Itachi llevaba dos días fuera y no tenía la mínima idea de a donde pudo haber ido. Cerro lo ojos buscando descansar, pero su traicionera mente le jugó una mala broma al imaginar algo que no le agrado ni un poquito, abrió los ojos y se levanto de golpe con la sorpresa dibujada en su rostro, se llevo una mano a la frente dejándose caer más agobiado.

–hnmm ¡No!…..- susurro asustado – ¡no me vengan ahora con que soy el amante y él se fue con la familia oficial! – murmuro más que angustiado y sintiendo que ahora si se moría - ¡no me jodan un! – resoplo intentando ordenar sus ideas.

Si al principio del día su situación era insostenible, ahora era un … diablos, ya ni siquiera sabía como era, el infierno era poco, juraba que si de pura casualidad él era el simple amante, ¡destruía la casa con todos dentro! no le importaba nada mas, es decir, no pudo haber caído tan bajo. En medio de todos sus pensamientos asesinos y psicópatas se dejo vencer por el sueño.

* * *

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,¡ POR DIOS, POR DIOS, POR DIOS! ¡AL FIN ESTE TRISTE CAPITULO ESTA ARRIBAAAAAA!. Como me ha costado trabajo subirlo, de verdad, y para acabarla esta larguísimo, son 4551 palabras, 8 cuartillas y media, sin los comentarios, bastante largo no creen? lo tuve que subir por partes y apenas ayer termine la revisión o medio revisión porque sin duda tendrá algunos errores.

Antes que nada agradezco a todas y a todos por tener tanta paciencia al esperar una actualización mía, lo siento, al fin me desocupe un poco y me di tiempo para poder actualizar, tengo nuevos proyectos y me alegraría que visitaran mi perfil para enterarse, cualquier que quiera participar solo mándenme un mensaje privado y para mí sería un honor contar con su ayuda, jejejejeje, pues, realmente no tengo más que decir, aunque es probable que solo este con ustedes por … ejem… este capítulo … porque ya me salió otro proyecto, es más pequeño así que me llevara menos tiempo, o al menos eso espero.

Gracias por los reviews, son ocho, aunque los contesto de forma privada y solo uno por aquí, ejem, y el que me toca contestar aquí es… un regaño que me dieron, U.U, je, ni hablar, eso me hace pensar que me acosan a mi o acosan Tabe Chan, sin más me despido de ustedes esperando leerlos pronto.

**Danielle Black:** **agachada en una esquina y cubierta por una aura oscura y haciendo circulitos con el dedo** -pero yo pedí permiso porque tenía un compromiso importante, no por otro cosa, con respecto a mis fics no entendí, ¿te gustan o no te gustan?, bueno, cualquiera de las dos cosas te agradezco que te tomes la molestia de leerlos, con respecto a las verduras y frutas, ahhhh, no es desperdicio, es inversión, tabe – chan y yo tenemos pensado poner un negocio, así que yo le proporciono la fruta, sin más que agregar me despido de ti esperando leerte pronto.


	6. Trabajo

Jejejejeje, ¡¡¡¡LAMENTO LA DEMORAAAAAA!!!!, pero por favor, comprenda a su pobre servidora, realice un reto, muy entretenido y grandioso gracias a toda la gente que participo, y eso fue cansada, pero genial, asi que las invito a leerlo, vale mucho la pena, y dejen review a las escritoras, jejejeje.

Este capitulo, este capitulo….pues es básicamente basura, no tiene sentido y no se porque lo puse, pero ya lo puse, así que espero les guste, y si no, pues….que pena, solo háganmelo saber, aunque no creo poder hacer nada al respecto, jejejejeje, si lo se, hoy estoy mas loca que de lo normal, pero ni hablar, mujajajajaja. Hice unos cambios en los capítulos anteriores, especificaciones aburridas en realidad, en especial en el capitulo cinco.

**Akemi-dei: **jejeje, me da mucho gusto que te este gustando el fic, aunque solo era un capitulo, parece que va para largo, ni hablar, te agradezco tu review y espero poder leerte pronto.

**Hinoiri-chan: **jajajaja, si pobre de él, aunque si vuelves a revisar el capitulo anterior, le hice unas modificaciones, y no, Deidara no es paciente, yo misma me pregunto porque rayos no los mato, es una gran incógnita de la vida. Gracias por tu review.

**Alexa Hiwatari**: jajajaja, si, tal parece que adoro hacer sufrir a Dei, pobrecito, soy muy mala con el. Gracias por tu Review y espero poder leerte pronto.

**Louvre lolita**: jejejeje, lamento la demora, pero aquí hice una pequeña, pequeñísima mención de los personajes que creaste para este historia, espero poder desarrollarlos mas adelante, aunque a como van las cosas parece que será mucho mas adelante, jejeje, gracias por el review y aquí…solo complico mas las cosas, jejeje, cuídate mucho y nos leemos luego.

**Kalhisto azula**: jajajaja, no tienes idea de lo que le espera al pobre rubio, jajaj, su vida no es fácil, nop, nada fácil. Gracias por tu review y espero poder leerte pronto.

**LaRoussSeidy: **jajajajajajajaja, prima hermana querido y hermosaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!, jajajajajajaja, no te preocupes, aquí ya esta la respuesta a la duda de si es, o no es. Jajajajajaja, lastima, no hay niño rubio, ni casa quemada, lo siento, quizá mas adelante. Gracias por tu review y espero poder leerte pronto.

**Black-sky-666:** jajajajaja, lamento la tardanza, pero ni hablar, tuve algunas ocupaciones que me evitaron actualizar, espero no vuelva a pasar, jejeje. Pues Dei seguirá sufriendo con sus bebitos, de hecho, hice algunas modificaciones al capitulo anterior buscando que quede mas divertido, espero disfrutes el anterior y este nuevo capitulo. Me despido de ti esperando leerte pronto.

**Skyrus no Danna:** jajajaja, tranquila en este capitulo se resuelve esa duda, o al menos eso creo, jejeje, la verdad ya ni yo se que rayos escribo. Gracias por tu review y espero leerte pronto:

**Danielle Black** o **Sephiro Uchiha**: Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!, lamento la demora en actualizar este fic, jajaja, pero por fin lo hice!!!. Gracias por el review y el comentario, no olvides que tu tienes un pendiente con este fic. Nos leemos luego y cuídate.

**Lintu asakura**: jajajaja, si, bueno, aquí aparece por fin Sasori, aunque no se si aparece como debe o solo aparece, ni hablar. En efecto, Suki y Shisui son hijos de Deidara, pero Kota no lo es, es una combinación muy rara que no se de donde rayos salió, pero ni hablar, gracias por tu review y espero poder leerte pronto.

* * *

Trabajo.

A pesar de ser quien era, no podía evitar sentirse nervioso al estar frente a la torre del kage. Era lunes y tenía que presentarse a trabajar. Hace poco había dejado a Suki en la academia en compañía de dos mocosos bastantes extraños, Hitomi y Takeshi Hozuki eran sus nombres si mal no recordaba.

El día anterior se la pasó revisando algunos papeles en el estudio. Tuvo que hacerlo solo porque Usagi no permitió que la mocosa lo ayudara, es mas, juraría que lo hizo a propósito. Entre todos los papeles encontró cuentas, recibos, horarios, pendientes, presupuestos, ¡su amada arcilla!, dinero, actas de nacimiento de los mocosos (aquí descubrió que Shisui era mas grande que Kotta por 4 meses y que Suki fue registrada el mismo día que su hermano), las escrituras de la casa a nombre de Kota, le extraño un poco pero lo paso por alto. También encontró varias fotografías donde aparecía con los mocosos, con Itachi, con Usagi, Sora y Toshiro (en todas tenía cara de pocos amigos), y así se le fue el día y parte de la noche. Con esa poca información se encontraba en su centro de trabajo, quizá aquí averiguaría donde diablos estaba el Uchiha bastardo, no es que le importara, claro esta.

Lo primero que vio fue el amplio vestíbulo custodiado por dos guardias que le saludaron respetuosamente, el solo inclino la cabeza como respuesta al tiempo que se quitaba el molesto impermeable. Subió por la escalera deseoso de que fuera el camino correcto. En el primer piso había un recibidor con una mesa semicircular en el centro, en la cual había tres jounins de 19 años aproximadamente revisando unos papeles.

-¡Deidara sensei! ¡Que bueno que llegas! – le saludo una pelirroja de tex blanca.

-"¿sensei?" "¿desde cuando?" - pensó procurando mantenerse tranquilo.

-Konan sama ha convocado a una reunión urgente con el consejo, iba a buscarlo ahora pero que bueno que vino y ….- cierra la boca Miyu, pareces cotorra – la corto un moreno de curiosos ojos grises.

-nos alegra saber que ya estas bien – sonriendo – disculpa a esta cotorra, esta histérica.

-¡arggg! ¿¡Histérica!? ¿¡y desde cuando la Amekage cancela toda actividad para una reunión importante con el consejo genio!? – reclamo molesta.

-Miyu tiene razón Ken, además esta reunión surgió después del regreso de Ichise san de Kumogakure – agrego un albino, que a diferencia del resto no le miraba.

El solo observo a los interlocutores sin entender muy bien el porque de tanto alboroto.

-hmnn, ¿ya inicio la reunión?

-No, Konan sama espera al jefe ambu y a ti – respondió la chica.

-Bien un – camino directo a las escaleras.

El escaso control que tenía comenzó a perderse después de subir un sinfín de escaleras y cruzar por varias puertas. Al llegar a lo que creía la parte más alta, se topo con otra puerta.

-¡ESTUPIDAS PUERTAS UN! – grito abriendo la puerta de una patada.

-Pareces un toro, solo te faltan los cuernos – fue la apacible voz que salió del interior de la habitación instantes después de su arribo.

Todo el coraje se esfumo cuando diviso a una mujer sentada detrás de un escritorio revisando papeles.

-¿K…Konan? – susurro.

-Si, soy yo. ¿Ahora que te hicieron? – pregunto dejando los papeles de lado para levantarse y encararlo.

Deidara prácticamente babeaba, pues "esta" Konan lucia un elegante kimono negro con un obi rojo, su cabello recogido con dos palillos y un suave rizo nacía de cada patilla. Un brillo que jamás había visto se alojaba en sus ojos extendiéndose por todo su rostro, que junto a su seria expresión, la hacían lucir realmente hermosa. La rosa de papel ahora adornaba su pecho, justo al lado de su corazón. Y lo mas increíble de todo ¡hablaba!

-¿Ocurre algo Deidara?

El rubio abría y cerraba la boca sin atinar a decir algo.

-n….nada.

-Entonces andando – paso a su lado bajando la escalera – descontare la puerta de tu suelo – le anuncio a media escalera.

La siguió un tanto resignado. Bajaron un par de pisos y entraron a una amplia sala en cuyo centro estaba una elaborada maqueta de la aldea. Alrededor siete sillas con el asiento, el respaldo y los descansa brazos tapizados en naranja mate; en la parte superior de cada silla se encontraban talladas los símbolos de las aldeas; cuatro de Amekagure, uno de Konoha, uno de Sunakagure y uno de Tsuchikagure. Una pareja mayor se puso de pie ante la llegada de Konan a quien saludaron con una reverencia, esta correspondió el saludo y tomo asiento en medio de ellos. Su silla estaba colocada dos escalones por arriba del resto. El lugar del artista era al lado de la mujer sentada a la derecha de Konan, cuyo símbolo era de Ame, al igual que el de su compañero. La silla enfrente de él tenía el símbolo de Suna, a su costado derecho el asiento de uno de la hoja y el ultimo también era de Ame. A los pocos minutos llego una chica con mascara, quien saludo y tomo asiento. La peliazul cerro los ojos y poco después de abrirlos una imagen bidimensional se formo frente a él.

-d….dana…..-susurro atónito.

Ante sus ojos apareció un borroso Sasori. Se veía mucho mas madura que la última vez que lo vio. Su razón se fue por el caño y toda su atención se concentro en el pelirrojo, el cual ni siquiera se digno a mirarlo. La sensación de sentirse intensamente observado lo insto a girar lentamente su rostro, pasando saliva con dificultad y poniéndose sorpresivamente pálido al toparse con el sharingan de Itachi, cuyo rostro estaba tan serio y frio como nunca antes lo había visto. Su mente se quedo en blanco por varios segundo y lo único que atino a hacer fue sonreír como un verdadero idiota.

-¿Qué es tan importante que nos molestan? – la voz de Sasori lo volvió a la realidad.

-Puedes darnos a conocer las condiciones que puso el Raikage para establecer del tratado de paz con la aldea oculta entre las nubes Ichise – pidió Konan.

La mujer a su lado suspiro.

-Quieren a la mitad de los recién graduados de la academia para integrarlos a su fuerza ninja, con plena libertad para escoger.

-¡Eso es inadmisible! – protesto airado el hombre a la izquierda de la Amekage.

Un silencio incomodo se instalo en la sala, hasta Deidara en su situación entendía la seriedad del asunto.

-Todos sabemos bien que solo quieren a dos niños – volvió a hablar el pelirrojo.

-¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! – interrumpió Itachi asesinando al marionetista con la mirada.

La tensión en el lugar se hizo palpable, Deidara repaso el rostro serio de los presentes, solo la cara del Uchiha lucia distorsionada por la ira. El rubio se consterno al ver al siempre inmutable azabache en ese estado, se fijo en como sus ojos centelleaban con ese tono rojo y todo fue mas claro para él.

-Sharingan – susurro - quieren el sharingan de Suki y Shisui.

-Si les damos a los niños Uchiha sellaran el pacto sin solicitar a más de los nuestros – agrego la chica ambu.

Ahora fue el turno del rubio para asesinar a esa mujer con la mirada; por alguna razón desconocida le molesto la forma tan simple de plantear las cosas, como si esos parásitos que tenía por disque hijos fueran objetos.

-Digna discípula tuya Akazuna - contraataco Itachi.

-Sentido común Uchiha – se defendió el aludido con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Suficiente – les corto Konan.

– Si entregamos a uno de los nuestros nos veremos débiles ante el resto de las naciones ninja- reflexiono el hombre a la izquierda de Konan.

-Eso es verdad Mitsui – hablo la tal Ichise – sin embargo el tratado es importante, llevamos mucho buscándolo.

-Si cedemos solo nos convertiremos en una extensión más de Kumogakure y tendremos que conceder cada uno de sus caprichos, así que la respuesta es no – concluyo la kunoichi de pelo azul.

-Itachi y Sasori, les recuerdo que este no es el lugar para sus rencillas personales.

El rubio esbozo una sonrisa ante la expresión de niños "regañados" de los aludidos, quienes solo miraron a la kunoichi con no muy buenas intenciones.

-¿Cómo va el examen Chuunin Itachi? – cuestiono inmutable la mujer.

El nombrado solo dio un reporte de la situación en Konoha, lo cual tranquilizo a medias al artista respecto a su paradero. Después de eso solo hablaron de tonterías, las reuniones de akaksuki eran más interesantes que esto. Al terminar fue el primero en abandonar la sala para verse perdido en la inmensidad de pasillos y pisos del edificio; maldijo internamente al toparse con pared después de su decimo recorrido por el lugar.

-Deidara ¿sucede algo?

-¿Hnmm? – Volteo para encontrarse con la tal Ichise – no, nada.

La mujer camino seguida muy de cerca por el rubio, quien se percato de su piel morena.

-Lamento lo de la reunión – le dijo - fue tonto de mi parte dar prioridad a la alianza cuando has entrenado a uno de mis hijos durante 7 baños.

-¿un?.....entiendo – mintió descaradamente.

Llegaron al cuarto piso donde solo había una puerta y las escaleras. De forma vergonzosa descubrió que esa era su oficina. Dentro se topo con que su trabajo era la vigilancia interna y externa de la aldea, además de ser el archivador y guardián de los expedientes de las misiones y de los archivos ninja, y no tenia idea de cómo rayos término metido en un embrollo así. No duro más que unos minutos en el lugar antes de salir despavorido con el pretexto de patrullar, aunque tuvo que soportar la compañía de sus "pupilos", a quienes termino usando como válvulas de escape.

Al regresar, los chicos estaban con varios golpes, magulladuras, quemaduras y bastante atontados por las explosiones, y Deidara, Deidara rebozaba de felicidad. El trió no era para nada malo, todo lo contrario, pero sus esfuerzos por derrotarlo fueron en vano. Con satisfacción comprobó que ahora era mucho mas fuerte y ágil que antaño, sus esculturas se habían perfeccionado y su arte era mucho mas preciso y esplendoroso, además de que las ondas explosivas ahora afectaban el odio de su oponente haciéndole perder la estabilidad.

Encontraron el vestíbulo vacio hasta que….

-¡bienvenido hermano! – soltó un chico abrazando al mas moreno, que si mal no recordaba se llamaba Kentaro.

-¡arggh! ¡HIDEO NO HAGAS ESO! – brinco el aludido.

-¡Kentaro cállate! – reprendieron los otros dos mientras sujetaban su cabeza dolosamente.

-jajajajaja, se lo merecen – se burlo de ellos – buenas tardes Deidara sempai, lo buscan – señalo con la barbilla detrás del rubio.

El artista observo a detalle a este nuevo personaje, era moreno con unos curiosos ojos grises iguales a los de su alumno, solo que este parecía tener 23 o 24 años. Giro con calma para encontrarse con Suki.

-Hola Oto sama ¿ya estas listo?


	7. Desagradable verdad

Hola hola, jejej, yo de nuevo, actualizando lo mas rápido que puedo, jejejej, aunque he estado flojeando un rato, jeje, bueno, creo que en el capitulo pasado quedaron algunas dudas, asi que las aclaro de una vez.

* * *

**Ichise:** miembro del consejo y madre de Hideo y Kentaro. Es la responsable de la diplomacia con el resto de las aldeas y su misión principal es establecer una alianza con Kumogakure o aldea oculta de las nubes.

**Mitsui**: Otro miembro del consejo y encargado básicamente del cuidado medico en general (este será relevante mas adelante).

**Kentaro, Miyuki y Shintaro** son discípulos de Deidara, se hablara de ellos mas adelante.

**Yahiko, Mai y Yuuji** son los miembros de equipo de Itachi.

La **chica ambu** cuyo nombre no me acuerdo es jefe ambu y discípula de Sasori.

**Sasori**, pues es Sasori.

**Hideo:** Hermano mayor de Kentaro, chunin, admira a Deidara por tener la fortaleza de afrontar lo que es y no dejarse intimidar por el mundo.

**Hitomi y Takeshi Hozuki**, Hijos de Suigutsu y Karin, estos personajes no soy míos, son de Louvre Lolita, los creo especialmente para este fic y se lo agradezco infinitamente.

* * *

Creo que por ahora son todos, así que a los reviews.

**Kalhisto azula: **jajaja, creo que no eres la única que se confundió con tantos personajes, jejeje, en realidad, fue mi culpa por no desarrollarlos como debía ser, te pido una disculpa, ya puse una pequeña aclaración y espero que puedas identificarlos, de lo contrario, házmelo saber y yo aclarare todo lo que sea necesario, gracias por el review y espero que el nuevo capitulo sea de tu agrado.

**Deltaporsiempre**: jajajajajaja, lo lamento, de verdad el capitulo anterior debe ser pésimo pues confundí a la mayoría de las lectoras, mis disculpas, ya puse una aclaración que espero sirva de algo. Me despido de ti esperando leerte pronto.

**Gldxz:** je, querida niña, ya puse una aclaración para que puedas entender mejor que onda con los personajes, espero que sirva de algo. Gracias por tu comentario y espero poder leerte pronto.

**Akemi-dei**: jejejeje, eso de la pelea entre Itachi y Sasori tiene su origen en Deidara, digamos que tienen una rivalidad por el objeto de su deseo, y es el rubio, pero en este caso, no son ellos dos los únicos que compiten por el. Gracias por tu review y espero poder leerte pronto.

* * *

**Ultima aclaración: ** Todo el asunto del hermafrodismo es cierto, me toco investigarlo a conciencia, fue complicado pero en realidad existen las personas con este padecimiento, obviamente existen métodos quirúrgicos para corregir algunos de estos padecimientos, pero en lo personal esos métodos me parecen demasiado agresivos para el cuerpo, pero ni hablar, la mayor parte de estas "correcciones" las hacen a los pocos días de nacidos y ante las primeras manifestaciones, y casi siempre se le oculta al afectado su condición, aunque en el pasado el afectado podía escoger el sexo.

Obviamente estos pacientes son estériles, pero si Deidara fuera estéril, entonces no habría historia, jejejeje.

* * *

Desagradable verdad.

En todo lo que llevaba de vida, o mejor dicho, en lo que conocía de "esta vida", no estaba contemplado …..esto. ¡Era inverosímil! Cierto, lo estaba viviendo, ¡pero eso no le quitaba lo inverosímil!. Se revolvía de un lado a otro de la cama, cubriendo su cabeza con la almohada, intentando….hacer algo con su cerebro, o mejor aún, meter una araña a su cabeza y hacerla estallar ¡sí! ¡Eso sería increíble! No solucionaría nada pero sería espectacular.

Al salir de la torre Suki lo llevo al hospital donde una mujer pelirroja con lentes los atendió.

-Mi outo sama me trajo para que me explicaras el riesgo de padecer lo mismo que él.

La mujer la miro asombrada y él solo asintió.

-Bueno Suki, antes que nada …..- apoyando sus brazos en el escritorio – no estamos seguros de si es hereditario, pues su caso es uno en millones, por ello Shisui y tú vienen a revisión cada 6 meses.

-y…..¿cuál es el padecimiento? – insistió.

-Más que un padecimiento, es una anomalía genética conocida como intersexualidad gonadal verdadera o hermafrodismo verdadero.

Se detuvo un momento para ver el semblante serio de sus pacientes, aunque en ambas caras podía divisarse la incomprensión absoluta, lamento no tener una cámara fotográfica para grabar ese momento.

-En el caso de tu padre, el posee un ovario y un testículo en su interior, lo curioso aquí, es que el testículo está conectado normalmente a su pene, pero no produce la suficiente testosterona para manifestarse en su apariencia, y tampoco produce espermatozoides, por ese lado, Deidara san es estéril.

El rubio no mostro cambio en su rostro, pero las bocas de sus palmas mordieron con tanta fuerza el descansa brazos que los dientes le dolían.

-Sin embargo, no sucede lo mismo con su ovario, pues este produce suficientes hormonas femeninas que no solo influye en su apariencia física, sino también en la producción de óvulos fértiles –

Se detuvo para tomar aire un momento

– Que pasan por un conducto a un pequeño espacio que hemos identificado como su equivalente a una matriz. Esto puede ser el resultado de sus cromosomas, pues a diferencia del resto de la gente, tiene cromosomas XX y XY, y es la presencia de ese cromosoma "Y" lo que explicaría sus órganos externos masculinos, y el resto de cromosomas "X" permite el complejo desarrollo que le permite engendrar, aunque aun no nos explicamos del todo como es posible esto, pues el conducto que va esa parte de su cuerpo permanece cerrado la mayor parte del tiempo para evitar infecciones y el tamaño de su ….ahm…matriz es tan pequeño que no fue posible localizarla hasta ya avanzando su primer embarazo, teniéndola tan pequeña, me asombra que haya podido concebir.

El silencio que siguió fue abrumador.

-Q….¿quieres….decir….que…..él…no es "él…ni….ella? – pregunto inquieta Suki.

-Pues…..exacto…je….tiene un sexo……indefinido – sonrió forzadamente.

Todo lo que hizo después fue en estado automático porque no fue consciente de sus acciones hasta hace un momento; y no, no había forma de que sus pensamientos fueran coherentes, estaba bloqueado, lo que significaba que dentro de su demencia se estaba volviendo loco, recordaba que el algún momento de su vida le dijeron que había perdido un testículo por causa de un accidente, y nunca mas le dio importancia, nunca mas…hasta ahora.

Paso la peor noche de su vida, no pudo dormir y al amanecer se sentía terriblemente cansado.

Su estado de autómata fue pasando con los días, y todo para darse cuenta que su vida no era muy tranquila como aparentaba. Por las mañanas tenía que levantarse para dar de desayunar a Suki y él antes de salir, trabajar archivando estúpidos reportes de misiones, desquitarse con sus alumnos, asistir a las malditas reuniones del consejo (¡él nunca quiso formar parte de uno!). llegar a casa para soportar al mini Itachi y mini Kotta que últimamente no se le querían despegar, ayudar a Usagi con el trabajo casero, buscar la forma de salir de ahí, entrenar a Suki, revisar presupuestos, entrenar a Kotta, revisar la tarea de Suki, buscar la forma de salir de ahí, entrenar a Shisui, hacer la lista de compras de la semana, perseguir a Shisui para bañarlo, preparar la cena, buscar la forma de salir de ahí, bañar a Kotta, revisar cuentas estúpidas, callas a los tres moustros, controlarse para no matar a Kotta y Shisui por llorar tras el regaño, buscar el modo de salir de ahí, mandarlos a dormir, revisar que Suki tuviera listas sus cosas para el día siguiente, meter a Kotta y Shisui de una oreja por estar jugando en el jardín, sacar unas estúpidas mariposas que recibía Suki, bañar de nuevo a los malditos críos, crear tres arañas de arcilla y pegárselas en la espalda de cada uno amenazándolos con explotarlas si no se duermen –¡ ahora!- Darse un baño, verificar que los tres moustros duermen e irse a descansar bajo la divertida mirada de Usagi, ¿y que mas? ¡ah…si! Buscar el modo de salir de ahí.

Y sobreviviendo a todo eso es como pudo llegar hasta el punto donde esta ahora, en su oficina en la torre del kage, 5 semanas después de despertar, a las 11:30 de la noche, aguantando el maldito cansancio y terminando de guardar los últimos archivos de su trabajo atrasado por no saber como entrar a los cuartos de seguridad. Suspiro estirando su cuello; el sueño ya le era insoportable pero tenía que terminar antes de que Konan regresara de Konoha, dos de sus ninjas estaban en la etapa final del examen, además de que ahí también se encontraría con el Raikage y tenían mucho que hablar.

Acomodo la ultima pila de documentos, cerro lo habitación poniendo imperceptibles minas en la puerta; aun tenia que elaborar el proyecto de vigilancia para la renovación de la alianza entre Konoha, Suna y Ame que se celebraría dentro de seis meses, pero eso lo haría después. Miro el reloj que ya marcaba las doce y despidiéndose de Hideo abandono el edificio.

Afuera la lluvia caía con persistencia y no pudo evitar pensar que Usagi debió pasarla muy mal con los enanos, pues de unos días para acá se habían vuelto mucho más insoportables; apenas lo veían llegar mini Itachi corría a él para que lo cargara y Kotta, mucho mas prudente, lo saludaba con un fugaz abrazo que desconcertó a la propia Usagi; para su desgracia la mayor parte del tiempo quería estar cerca de él, incluso Shisui se había colado en su cama varias veces. Lo peor vino tras la partida de Konan, pues solo iba a comer para volver a la torre y antes de levantarse los mocosos ya suplicaban entre llanto que no se fuera. Suki y la abuela tenían que controlar los gimoteos de Kotta y los silenciosos sollozos de Shisui para que pudiera irse. Al volver los encontraba durmiendo junto a la puerta de entrada, así que le tocaba cargarlos a sus habitaciones llegando a la conclusión de que eran tres los supuestos hijos que tenía que cuidar.

Al entrar se sorprendió de no encontrarlos en la entrada; dejo la sombrilla y los zapatos para ir a revizar sus cuartos. Los encontró durmiendo profundamente, al parecer Usagi por fin pudo controlarlos. Fue a su habitación y al abrir la puerta unos brazos le rodearon al tiempo que lo besaban con avidez.

-Te extrañe – le dijo un azabache al separarse.

Deidara se quedo mudo ante la visión y solo fue capaz de corresponder torpemente dejándose llevar a la cama entre besos y caricias que subían de tono. No tenia caso resistirse, Itachi Uchiha al fin había regresado y lo tomaba con tanta pasión como si fuera la primera vez, haciéndole olvidar todo cansancio. El artista solo gemía ante las inagotables penetraciones de su amante, aferrándose a las caderas del moreno para que fuera mas adentro, abriendo sus piernas en una clara invitación por más. En un descuido del mayor giro sobre la cama quedando arriba de él, le miro profundamente a ese rostro acalorado y jadeante por la excitación, frunció la frente y lo tomo de las mejillas para besarlo con ardor mientras se movía salvajemente sobre ese miembro, sintiendo como le llenaba por completo. Las manos del Uchiha recorrían su cuerpo para detenerse sobre sus glúteos y apretarlos con fuerza, atrapando después su pequeña erección, masturbándolo de la misma forma descontrolada en la que se movía.

Ya estaba harto de abrumarse con tantas cosas que no entendía, harto de este estúpido mundo en el que había despertado por error, frustrado por descubrir que no era lo que siempre creyó ser ¡un hombre!; furioso porque era una…..una maldita cosa rara que podía tener hijos sin llegar a ser mujer, y dolido, muy dolido porque era Itachi Uchiha el padre de esos hijos. Siguió moviéndose frenéticamente preguntándose porque, porque de todas las malditas personas tuvo que ser él, ese maldito bastardo al que odiaba por despreciar su arte, porque él y no otro, otro como……

-d…dana…--gimió entre espasmos de placer alcanzando el climax poco después de que el pelinegro lo llenare por dentro.

Sudoroso y jadeante solo se dejo caer sobre Itachi, acurrucándose en su pecho, pasaron unos minutos que a Deidara le parecieron eternos para que el azabache lo abrazara de forma posesiva, y al hacerlo se sintió seguro, como si ese cuerpo pudiera salvarlo del abismo de locura que amenazaba con tragarlo. Su mirada se perdió en algún punto de la habitación y solo…..lloro, lloro terminando de liberar toda la tensión acumulada a lo largo de estas malditas semanas. Lloro de forma tan descontrolada como había hecho el amor, y en medio de toda esa maraña de sentimientos se quedo profundamente dormido.


	8. Conclusiones

Hola, hola!!!, yo de nuevo actualizando, todo esto en un intento por compensarlas por la larga espera que tuvieron que pasar por mi..ausencia de…varios meses con este fic, jajajaja. Gracias a aquellas personas que se toman la molestia de leer la historia, aunque me haría muy feliz que pudieran dejarme un review, solo tienen que pinchar la triangulito que dice "review subdit" o algo así, no me hagan caso, sigo con mis delirios.

**Karu-suna:** jejejej, muchas gracias por tu review, me hace feliz saber que te gusta la historia, pues por ahora tengo tres capítulos mas preparados que espero subir cada viernes, asi que sean pacientes. Gracias de nuevo y espero el capitulo sea de tu agrado.

**Kirei-chan: **no te preocupes, a mi también me paso al principio, me llevo mas de un año poder sacar una cuenta en esta pagina, y otro tanto saber como dejar mi opinión en un fic, jajajaj, la verdad es que nadie nace aprendiendo.

Eto…no crees que son muchas flores para una escritora tan simple como yo??, hay mucho mejores como es makita, Tsuki Dei, Metáfora, Ddeismile, varias de las participantes en mi reto, que si no conoces, te invito a revisar dando un click sobre mi Nick en esta pagina, te llevara directo a el y a 38 historias itadei fantásticas, te las recomiendo, y que también a ellas les dejes un comentario, nos harías felices a todas.

Gracias por tu review, y tus historias me fascinan, desde un principio, solo que no frecuento mucho la pagina de amor yaoi, jejejeje, pero la verdad, si me gusta como escribes, sobre todos tus lemons. Espero que te guste el nuevo capitulo y ojala pueda leerte pronto.

**Kalhisto azula**: jajajajaja, me alegra que ya pudieras entender la historia, la verdad, estoy teniendo serios problemas con la introducción de personajes nuevos creados por mi, son muchos y no se como acomodarlos para que ustedes puedan entender, lo siento, procurare mejorar mucho en ese aspecto. Gracias por el comentario y espero leerte pronto.

**ddeiSmile: **Ah…eto…gracias por el review., jajaja, de verdad, espero que todo mejore y ya tengas mas tiempo para satisfacernos con tus grandes historias, jajajaja, la verdad, te extraño mucho , me alegra que la tensión sea de tu agrado, y agárrate porque ira en aumento, jajajajaja. Cuidate y espero leerte pronto.

**Alexa Hiwatari: **WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!, por dios, otra vez usted gran maestra, mucho tiempo sin saber de usted, o que feliz soy, ahora podre morir en paz , jajajaja, si lo se, soy una exagerada, pero ya llevaba un buen rato sin saber de ti, te extrañe, me alegra que la historia te este gustando, gracias por tu review y espero poder leerte pronto.

**Gldxz: **a mi no me gusta el saso dei ., Deidara es propiedad única y exclusiva de Itachi, y no hay mas, (si, soy una obsesiva compulsiva, y que?), Despues de mi arranque, la verdad….no he pensando en una justificación para que Dei Dei este aquí, solo esta ahí porque….bueno, despertó ahí, jajajajajaja, pobeshito, bueno, todo el rollo se vera mas adelante, es que este fic para largo, muuuuuuuuuuyyyyy largo. Gracias por tu reviews y espero leerte pronto.

**Lintu asakura: **jajajaja, tu review es encantador, jajajaja, Bueno, te responderé, solo Suki y Shisui son hijos de ItaDei, Kotta es hijo de una antigua compañera de Dei y nieto de Usagi, la razón por la que vive con ellos se explicara mas adelante. Suki tiene el cabello negro, lo del cabello rubio surgió porque una prima hermana mía quería que alguno lo tuviera rubio, pero no se pudo, jajajaja. Gracias por tu review, cuidate mucho y espero leerte pronto.

**

* * *

**

Conclusiones.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente la luz que se colaba por la ventana lo obligo a abrir los ojos con pereza, se movió mirando el otro lado de la cama vacía. Al sentir su desnudes no pudo evitar encogerse entre las sabanas al recordar lo que hiso, y muy especialmente, lo que dijo. Se abrazo a si mismo abochornado y sonrojado ¿qué pensaría ahora el Uchiha? ¿Qué haría al respecto?

-un, diablos.

Se levanto sintiéndose más relajado pero la sensación de cansancio persistía.

-"Tienes el día libre, disfrútalo" – era lo que decía una nota que hallo en el buro.

Se dio un largo baño buscando despegarse. Se puso una playera y pants que encontró al fondo de un cajón, aun con la toalla sobre los hombros bajo a la cocina. Las voces alegres llegaron hasta él, suspiro armándose de valor para entrar.

El cuadro frente a sus ojos le pareció realmente curioso: Kotta y Shisui sentado s a un costado de la mesa, Suki al frente de su hermano; Usagi servía leche en unos vasos y los colocaba al frente de los críos antes de sentarse a un lado de Suki, mientras tanto, Itachi servía arroz con rodajas de huevo cocido. El pelinegro vestía su típica ropa de entrenamiento.

-Solo te hace falta el delantal un – sonrió divertido.

Se arrepintió de su cometario al sentir la fría mirada del Uchiha sobre él, lo cual le confirmaba que Itachi si le había escuchado.

-¡Outo sama! – Shisui fue a abrazarlo seguido de Kotta.

-Te queda mejor a ti – le contesto el Uchiha con una sonrisa que solo consiguió engañar a los niños, Itachi estaba molesto. El artista sintió una punzada de culpabilidad golpear su pecho al verlo entrar a la cocina, y el sin saber exactamente que hacer.

-Buenos días Deidara.

-Hola Outo sama.

-hmnn, buenos días – les saludo un poco cohibido mientras se sentaba.

El pelinegro volvió con un plato y un vaso que le puso enfrente.

-Espero te guste - y se fue a sentar enfrente de él.

Miro el contenido del plato no muy convencido.

-Outo san, te quedo delicioso, como siempre – exagero Suki.

Deidara capto el mensaje y probo el arroz degustándolo; el sabor no era malo pero la verdad no le apetecía comer, miro como el Uchiha mayor sonreía hasta con los ojos cada vez que se dirigía a uno de los niños y a la anciana, pero también se dio cuenta como afilaba ligeramente los ojos cuando lo veía a él; el rubio trago con dificultad deseando estar muy muy lejos de ahí. No queriendo echar mas leña a un fuego que no sabia como ardería (y la verdad estaba demasiado cansada emocionalmente para averiguarlo) así que termino de comer en silencio.

El desayuno transcurrió entre las preguntas y respuestas acerca del examen, con la gran noticia de que uno de los discípulos de Itachi ya era chunin, aunque – según él mismo azabache – no se podía esperar menos del hijo de Nagato y Konan, el joven Yahiko de tan solo 12 años de edad.

-Gracias por la comida.

-Bien, acompaño a Suki a la escuela y llevo a los niños a felicitar a Yahiko – aviso Usagi.

-Hasta la tarde Outo san – Suki abrazo a Itachi dándole un beso en la mejilla que el otro acepto sin problemas. Deidara hiso un mohín de disgusto porque de él solo se despidió con un simple "nos vemos luego".

Shisui también abrazo y beso la mejilla del moreno seguido de un Kotta mas reservado, y del mismo modo se despidieron de él y salieron seguidos por Usagi, quien solo les pidió que disfrutaran la tarde, genial, como si estuvieran en posición de hacerlo.

Itachi comenzó a recoger la mesa con un semblante serio, Deidara le siguió en silencio y lo ayudo a lavar los platos sin mediar palabra, ni siquiera se miraron, cosa que comenzaba a crispar los nervios del menor. El resto de la mañana ambos se abocaron al aseo de la casa en el mismo mutismo. Solo hablaron cuando el mayor lo llamo al despacho para revisar las cuentas y distribuir el dinero que ganara por su trabajo en los exámenes, y ahí solo dijeron lo suficiente.

De pronto, el artista se sorprendió a si mismo deseando la intimidad con el otro. Se maldijo internamente por esa clase de pensamiento pero no lo podía evitar; cuando los demás se fueron imagino que celebraría el reencuentro de la misma forma que la despedida pero no, bueno, tal vez lo que dijo influyo un poco, pero ya no podía hacer mucho al respecto. Miro los labios del Uchiha y sintió ganas de besarlos, un cosquilleo en su vientre comenzó a elevar su temperatura enrojeciendo su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa? – el pelinegro le miro intensamente abochornándolo mas.

Mordió su labio inferior.

-Un….estas muy serio, mas de lo normal quiero decir.

El otro achico los ojos sin verlo directamente.

-¿Cómo quieres que este? ¿Sonriendo como idiota? – ironizo para retomar su trabajo en el libro de cuentas.

La dureza con que dijo lo último incomodo al artista. Justo cuando pensó que nada podía ser mas raro, se encontraba a punto de tener una pelea con….el otro padre de los moustritos, y en una clara desventaja.

-Hnm….ahh….no es para tanto…solo – el golpe del libro cerrándose corto su frase.

El Uchiha cerró los ojos en un claro gesto de ira contenida.

-Disculpa – apretando los dientes – si no estoy de acuerdo contigo – y se levanto para colocar el libro en el estante que había a su espalda, fingió buscar otro libro y apoyo su mano en el lomo del que encontró.

Deidara paso saliva con dificultad, odiaba este lugar, odiaba no entender, odiaba no saber como actuar y odiaba sentirse culpable.

-un…fue un accidente… - dudo un poco.

Itachi saco el libro y con un rápido movimiento lo azoto sobre el escritorio cortando de nuevo al artista, inclino su cuerpo para apoyar las palmas en la orilla de la mesa.

-Lo llamaste estando conmigo – sin apartar la vista del libro - ¿te cansaste de fingir? – su voz sonó dolida.

El ninja de la roca lo miro asombrado por la declaración. Varias preguntas golpearon su cerebro ¿por qué Itachi dijo eso? Mirándole fijamente cayo en la cuenta de algo, ¡él no era ningún embustero! ¡Si estaba con el Uchiha era porque su contraparte así lo había decidido! Y para decidirlo tenía que haber "algo" de por medio, un algo mas fuerte que simple atracción sexual. Afilo la mirada molesto.

-¿¡Crees que todo este tiempo he estado fingiendo!? – se levanto completamente alterado.

-¿tú que pensarías? – encarando al rubio.

-Hnmm, ¡no soy un mentiroso!

-¿¡Entonces porque lo nombraste!? – alzo la voz el azabache.

El rubio se quedo en silencio sin saber que objetar a eso, la verdad…no tenía muy claro el porque pensó en Sasori en un momento así.

-No….no por lo que te imaginas – agrego mirando desafiante al pelinegro – no estaría contigo si quisiera estar con otro – afirmo mas para convencerse a si mismo que para convencer al hombre frente a él.

-"Eso es cierto" – pensó el artista, por ningún motivo estaría con alguien por puro compromiso o apariencia. Aunque le costara trabajo admitirlo, jamás se hubiera dejado dominar por Itachi si no sintiera algo por él, algo más que simple odio por despreciar su arte; si solo fuera odio no se sentiría tan pleno al entregarse a él. Sintió un terrible bochorno acompañado de un malestar al darse cuenta que desde un principio tuvo un sentimiento especial por ese bastardo.

Un silencio expectante reino en el lugar, Deidara sostenía la fría mirada del azabache, si bien no entendía nada del asunto ni el porque de las palabras del mayor, no iba a amedrentarse, no frente a él.

-¡Deidara sempai! ¡Deidara sempai! ¡Konan sama lo llama! ¡Es urgente! – gritaron mientras golpeaban insistentemente la puerta rompiendo la tensión en el estudio.

El aludido salió hastiado para abrir la puerta encontrando a un alarmado Hideo, este le informo que Konan solicitaba su presencia lo más rápido posible.

Se cambio haciendo cientos de gestos, convenciéndose de que lo mejor era alejarse de ese lugar antes de empeorar las cosas, al parecer, su relación con el Uchiha no era miel sobre hojuelas, y si a eso se le sumaba la presión del Raikage por adquirir el sharingan de los moustritos, pues en definitiva esa…"pareja" no era la mejor de todas. Al bajar encontró a Itachi parado junto a la puerta sosteniendo sus bolsas de arcilla. Se acerco con mucha cautela, y este simplemente rodeo su cintura, sujetándolo con firmeza al terminar de atar las bolsas; Deidara levanto el rostro topándose con sus ojos, el pelinegro retiro el mechón de pelo de su rostro atorándolo detrás de su oreja, acaricio su mejilla con una dulzura que Deidara no creyó posible en el asesino de su clan Uchiha.

-Cuídate – pidió sin dejar de contemplarlo.

Las mejillas del artista se tiñeron de carmín al percatarse de lo hermoso que lucia el Uchiha en ese instante. En contra de su lógica rodeo el cuello del mayor atrayéndolo hacia él para apoderarse de su boca, sin importarle demostrar la necesidad que tenía de ese maldito bastardo. Itachi lo abrazo con fuerza y el beso se volvió más ardiente. Pronto tuvo la espalda pegada a la pared y al ojinegro recorriendo su cuerpo con pasión, quitando las estorbosas ropas que impedían el contacto con su piel.

Ahogando los gemidos y soportando el dolor inicial, sintió como Itachi lo volvía a poseer con desmedida urgencia, aumentando la temperatura con cada embestida, acelerando su corazón con cada beso, elevando el volumen de sus gemidos con sus expertas manos sobre su relativa hombría.

-Eres….mío…-jadeo en su cuello mientras dejaba notorias marcas sobre su piel.

Deidara mordió su labio intentando acallar los gemidos descarados que salían de su garganta.

– Dilo…ah…lo necesito.

-Lo…ah…lo soy mmmm – se sintió incapaz de negar su petición, además de que de nueva cuenta, no encontraba razón alguna para hacerlo.

Pronto sintió el calor de un orgasmo recorrerlo por completo junto con la ardiente esencia del Uchiha, que consiguió nublar su razón y hacerlo gritar el nombre del azabache.

Dejaron que sus sudorosos cuerpos resbalaran por la pared. Itachi giro para recargar su espalda en la pared y sentar al rubio sobre sus piernas, aspirando el aroma que desprendía su cabello.

-Idiota un – reclamo el artista soltando un suspiro al tiempo que apoyaba su rostro en el hombro de este.

-Hmp, Konan te reprenderá por la tardanza.

-Diré que fue por tu culpa, un.

-ja, entonces te regañara el doble – sonrió.

-yeah, entonces….que valga la pena el regaño – sonrió mirando de reojo la puerta del baño.


	9. Enemigos

¡Holaaaaaa…..! ¡Como tan?, espero que bien, jejeje, yo aquí de nuevo, trayendo otro capitulo de esta….ahm…¿Cómo llamarla?, largo novela, ahmm, no se que nombre ponerle, pero esta muy larga, ya pensare en algo. Antes quiero consultar algunas cosas con ustedes. Buena, la lista de capítulos que tengo pensada es la siguiente:

-10.-_Malas Noticias._  
-11.-_Participación de DdeSmile._  
-12.-_Participación de GLDXZ._  
-13.-Participación de Sephiro Uchiha.  
-14.-Participación de Seidy LaRausse.  
-15.-Celos.  
-16.-Desprecio.  
-17.-Visitas.  
-18.-Verdad.

En este capitulo es donde se revelara el porque Deidara esta con Itachi, si, hasta el capitulo numero 18, pero no se si poner un resumen en ese capitulo o dar la apertura a una especie de fhash back donde Deidara sepa que ocurrió, lo cual me llevaría como cuatro capítulos o mas, dependiendo, y a eso hay que sumarle otros cuatro o cinco capítulos mas que van a ser el deselncae, y aparte una serie de epilogos creados para la misma que serian como otros 7 capitulos, ahmmm, bueno, la pregunta es**…¿quieren un resumen del porque Deidara termino de pareja con Itachi o quieren la historia completa?**, espero que me ayuden a resolver esto, me despido de ustedes agradeciendo sus atenciones.

**Aclaraciones:**

**Kentaro**, **Shinta** y **Miyuki** son alumnos de Deidara.

**Raijin**: Un tipo grandotote y rubio platinado que…bueno, ya lo leerán ustedes.

**Kanjiro**: Un moreno igual de grandote que Raijin y ambos asesinos renegados.

Raijin y Kanjiro son nombres cortecia de GLDX.

**Reviews.**

**Kirei-chan: **jajaja, ¡waaaaaaaaaa que niña tan lindaaa! *apretándole la mejilla**, pero que adorable,. Ahh, lo siento, malas manías, ya sabes, los traumas de la infancia jajaja. Gracias por considerarme una de las mejores, aun siento que debo mejorar y procuro hacerlo para poderles otorgas buenos capítulos a las personas que gustan de leer mis historias. En cuanto al capitulo, la verdad, pensé en dejarlos peleados y que se complicaran mas las cosas, pero me dije "pobre de Dei, lo que le viene para el próximo capitulo lo va a dejar traumado, bueno, mas todavía ajajajaja. Me despido de ti esperando te encuentres y agradeciendo tu review.

**Aleza Hiwatari: **Sacando un diccionario de algún idioma desconocido para lo de "E insisot senit muy bonito", ¿de casualidad es portugués o Italiano?, o francés, es una de las tres, de eso estoy segura jajaja. Pues es la verdad, eres una de las que mas ha seguido mis historias desde que empecé y la verdad si extraño cuando no me dejas un review , pero no te preocupes, entiendo que muchas veces nuestro trabajo afuera es demasiado, ahora mas que nunca agradezco que te tomes el tiempo para leer las barbaridades que hago. En cuanto a si Dei se ha encariñado…pues…aun habrá muchas dudas, aunque, creo que se esta notando que si les aprecia, jajajaja, y lo que siente por Itachi, creo que mas bien fue por lógica que por corazón, es decir, Dei es demasiado sincero, no le gusta ser el que engaña, y bajo esa deducción fue que determino que si siente algo por el Uchiha desde el principio (nótese como repetí tus palabras, soy un fiasco T:T) gracias por todo y espero leerte pronto.

**Karu-suna: ***roja como tomate** Gracias, que linda, la verdad, yo tampoco se como le hago, pero bueno, me alegra mucho saber que la historia es de tu total agrado, es un honor para mi. En cuanto a que Dei le diga algo a Itachi, puede ser que lo haga, pero será muy…muy….pero muy adelante en la historia, después del capitulo…*contando con los dedos** 20, si, será después del capitulo 20, (dios, esto parece informe presidencial). Gracias por tu comentario y espero leerte pronto.

**Gldxz: **Eto….no, no habrá lemon en el baño, y de hecho, no creo que haya lemon ni lime en muuuuuuuuucho tiempo, jejeje, lo siento, pero la historia ya no lo necesita y no puedo hacer nada al respecto T.T, así que…estamos a mano ¿vale?. Algunos capítulos serán cortos, otros serán demasiado largos, compensación, supongo, jajajaja. Cuídate mucho y nos leemos luego.

**Akemi-dei: **jajajajajaja, siento que fue algo exagerada, digo, hace 5 minutos se pelean y ahora hacen el amor, pues si que están locos estos dos jajajajajajaja, pero ni hablar, no se puede esperar menos de este par jajajaja, Gracias por tu review y espero poder leerte pronto.

**Kalhisto azula: **Pues por tener tanta inspiración en esto estoy dejando todo lo demás a un lado jajajajajaja, lo que me traerá problemas, pero bueno, pronto dejare varios capítulos adelantados y ya me podre dedicar a otra cosa, muajajajajaja. Me da gusto que la historia sea de tu agrado, me hace feliz saberlo. Me despido de ti esperando leerte pronto.

**ddeiSmile: ****tirada en el suelo con un enorme KO pintando en la frente** jejejeje, gracias, ¡soy tan feliz de que te haya gustado este fic a pesar de que solo fue un ligerísimo lime!, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, eres un amor, de verdad, soy feliz, soy feliz, soy feliz, jajajaja. Espero que con los capítulos que siguen no te decepciones de mi trabajo. Nos leemos luego y cuídate mucho.

**Lintu asakura: **La verdad, no yo tengo la minima idea de cómo rayos podrían llevarse esos dos, me asombra que no se hayan matado ya, aunque siendo razonables, a lo mejor practicar el kamasutra completo es su forma de limas asperezas ¿no?, hmn, quien sabe, Pues si, hay una explicación del porque los mocosos quieren mas a Itachi que a Deidara, y es una explicación mas larga, pero si te fijas, solo es Suki la que esta mas distanciada del rubio, porque Kotta y Shisui los tratan por igual a los dos, en cuanto a Sasori, aun falta para que entre en acción, jejejej, y bastante, pero ni hablar. Gracias por tu review y espero poder leerte pronto.

* * *

**Enemigos**

**.**"Regaño" era una definición corta a lo que Konan le dijo cuando por fin llego. Esa maldita bruja barrio y trapeo el piso de la torre con su persona de forma tan magistral, elegante y educada que lo hizo sentirse la creatura más despreciable sobre la faz de la tierra, realmente deseo a una persona que lo perforara con cientos de kunais, golpes, insultos, lo que sea en vez de un sereno:

-"La disciplina es la base para cualquier gran artista, y es tan importante como la puntualidad".

¡Y eso fue lo más ligero! El solo atino a decir un "amargada" al salir.

-Deidara – fue el tranquilo llamado que lo regreso a la oficina – he decidido cambiar los archivos a una habitación mas grande, y quiero que tú te encargues del traslado – anuncio con un brillo especial en los ojos – solo.

Y ahí su mundo se vino abajo; archivar era un lio ¡no quería saber lo que sería cambiar los miles de documentos sin perder ni uno solo!, maldita suerte, casi prefería seguir peleado con el Uchiha, se podía reconciliar al regresar.

-Deidara sensei – escucho por el radio que llevaba en el oído - sector b limpio.

-hmm…bien, reúnanse junto a las cascadas del sector A, acamparemos ahí.

-Entendido.

Dirigió a su ave hacia el lugar indicado volando en zigzag para cubrir más espacio, pero nada, ese parte estaba limpio. Al llegar el albino y la chica ya estaban ahí. Bajo del ave encogiéndola en el acto. De acuerdo al reporte, se detecto al grupo de shinobis que gentilmente lo mandaron al hospital, por ello la urgencia. La situación le intrigaba bastante, quería conocer a los sujetos, tenían que ser fuertes para haberlo puesto en aprietos; por lo que pudo averiguar sus "alumnos" aniquilaron a uno de ellos pero los otros dos lograron escapar.

Se fijo en los chicos frente a él, la fémina del grupo era una castaña de nombre Miyuki, tenía la habilidad de rastrear por medio de las vibraciones en la tierra y lo que tuviera contacto con ella como los árboles (aunque esa parte no la dominaba muy bien todavía). Justo ahora levantaba un refugio con ese elemento. Sonrió satisfecho, pues esa forma de rastreo la desarrollo ante la necesidad de detectar sus minas. Su compañero Shintaro, un albino de cabellos muy claros entro al refugio con un poco de leña, la acomodo y haciendo unos sellos creó una descarga que inicio un pequeño fuego, un chico muy rápido y certero en lo que hacía, atacar con potentes descargas eléctricas. Y consiguiendo peces para la cena estaba Kentaro, un moreno de ojos grises que buscaba vencerlo a cualquier precio, era el hermano menor de Hideo, uno de los ayudantes y mensajeros de la torre que tenía el mal habito de llamarlo "Deidara sempai" como solía hacerlo Tobi, claro que el tal Hideo siempre lo trataba con mucho respeto. A diferencia de su hermano mayor, ken ya era jounin por la maestría y agilidad con que controlaba el agua, era en extremo sigiloso y sus prisiones eran efectivas, pues podía usarlas sin la necesidad de tener una fuente de agua cerca. Eran un grupo poco común, pero sin duda efectivo, aplicaban el rastreo, la captura y neutralización del enemigo, algo asombroso viniendo de un par de niñatos como esos.

A la mañana siguiente, el grupo se dividió; Miyuki y Shinta fueron por tierra, mientras Ken y él lo hacían por aire. Alrededor del medio día seguían sin novedades. Deidara retiro el micrófono de su oído, un auricular que se sostenía alrededor de la oreja con un pequeño micrófono que llegaba a la mitad de su mejilla. Suspiro cansado, tenía un maldito malestar producto de cenar y desayunar pescado, comenzaba a odiar al pescado. Se coloco el aparato justo a tiempo para escuchar una explosión por medio del aparato.

-¡Sensei! – Ken dirigió su ave hacia donde salía una nube de humo y polvo.

El rubio creó varias arañas de arcilla y lo siguió. Al acercarse al claro se percato del enorme boquete en el suelo de donde salía un denso humo negro, no muy lejos de ahí, Miyuki yacía inconsciente, a su lado Shinta se limpiaba la sangre manando de una herida en su frente.

-¿¡Qué paso! – pregunto el moreno saltando del ave para revisar a la chica.

Deidara observo el humo con atención, abrió los ojos de golpe y en un rápido movimiento salto del ave mandándola hacia atrás. Se escucho un golpe seco, la figura se rompió en varios pedazos que se derritieron en medio de descargas eléctricas. Se coloco al frente de su grupo y pronto los dos chicos le imitaron colocándose a su lado.

-Por fin llegas amor mío – dijo una voz profunda con una horrible y melosa entonación.

Un tipo tan alto como Kisame, de cabellos rubios más claros que los suyos salto de uno de los árboles. Su barbilla enmarcaba un rostro endurecido por la batalla pero que resultaba varonil y muy atractivo junto con sus expresivos ojos café claro. A su lado un pelinegro tan grande como su compañero les veía con indiferencia. Algo en la actitud del tipo rubio incomodo a Deidara.

-Deidara querida, no te molestes por lo de tus alumnos, para cada que nos vemos meten las narices – volvió a hablar gesticulando como niño regañado.

La boca del artista se abrió tanto que casi se le cae la mandíbula, sus ojos prácticamente se salieron de sus cuencas, y su cerebro de nueva cuenta se bloqueo. Ya sabía que tenía un sexo indefinido ¡pero ese bastardo no tenía porque venir a recordárselo! además, omitiendo su complejo organismo interno, ¡todo lo de afuera era de un hombre! ¡Él había sido educado como un hombre! ¡Su voz era de hombre! Así que…

-¡ ¡SOY HOMBRE PEDAZO DE IMBECIL UN!.

-jajajajajajajajaja, eso no lo dice Itachi – se burlo el pelinegro.

-Kanjiro, no molestes a mi mujer – reprendió el rubio – por cierto amor, lamento no haber ido a verte, pero la última vez que fui me toco disfrutar a tu pequeña, y ella me pidió que no te molestara – amplio su sonrisa – creo que se pone celosa – y se rostro se distorsiono en un gesto sádico.

Deidara abrió los ojos como platos sintiendo que el alma se le iba a los pies ante ese comentario. Eso……no podía ser….lo que creía…..¿o sí? ¡NO!, ES DECIR, Suki solo era una niña…no….no podía…eso era……

-No….-se corto al recordar el día en que Itachi se fue….Usagi le dijo que la mocosa estaba muy alterada y cuando fue a verla ya se había bañado, pero su mochila estaba sucia, y ella tenía un golpe en la mejilla, ¡y marcas en el cuello!.

-¡No! – apretó los puños con tanta furia que lastimo sus nudillos.

Todo a su alrededor pareció moverse y unas terribles nauseas lo inundaron. ¡Ese tipo era lo más despreciable que haya conocido!

-¡RETIRA TUS PALABRAS BASTARDO! – GRITARON A UN LADO.

Shinta se había lanzado rumbo a aquel hombre seguido de Ken pero unas bolas de humo cerraron su paso y de la bruma surgió el pelinegro envistiéndolos con fuerza para hacerlos retroceder. Un destello blanco lo obligo a saltar a un lado antes de que el sitio donde estaba recibiera una potente descarga. En su palma izquierda creó un gusano y en la otra 3 arañas que arrojo directo a la cortina de humo. Un latigazo las golpeo en pleno vuelo anulando su chakra explosivo haciéndolas añicos. Deidara tuvo que esquivar un nuevo impacto que destruyo un árbol a su espalda. Clavo los ojos en el rubio frente a él, ese bastardo le miraba con tanta lascivia impregnada en sus pupilas logrando ponerle los nervios de punta. Era repulsiva la forma en que lo desnudaba con la mirada. En cada mano tenía atados látigos de metal que sonaban por la cantidad de chakra eléctrico acumulado en ellos.

-¡Espero que ese Uchiha imbécil no te haya tocado! – agrego con odio acercándose a él.

El artista retrocedió desconcertado ante ese comportamiento hasta que un árbol le cerró el paso.

-Tú…¡eres solamente mío! – agrego furioso arremetiendo contra él con uno de sus látigos.

Deidara esquivo el golpe al tiempo que arrojaba mas arañas en su contra pero el otro látigo las golpeo dirigiéndose a él con una velocidad impresionante, cortando el aire con un zumbido aterrador.

-un ¡Diablos!

No tuvo más remedio que saltar de árbol en árbol esquivando los ataques, para su desgracia el bastardo era tan o más rápido que él a pesar de su enorme tamaño. Se detuvo debajo de un enorme árbol buscándolo sin éxito, hasta que sintió como unos fuertes brazos lo rodeaban desde atrás.

-Aquí estoy querida – susurraron cerca de su oído para después lamer su piel expuesta.

En cuestión de milésimas de segundo su estomago se inflo y el estruendo de una poderosa explosión se dejo escuchar.

-El arte es una explosión hnm – dijo seriamente saliendo de la tierra – y morir en una es demasiado para ti.

El gusano rodeo el cuerpo de su oponente mientras el realizaba los sellos.

-¡Kat – un fuerte golpe lo estampo contra el tronco, y su cuerpo se vio preso entre la madera y un peso extra.

Cayó a un costado del cuerpo de Shinta, levantando los ojos para toparse con el pelinegro Kanjiro sosteniendo a un inconsciente Ken por el cuello.

-Diablos Raijin, otra vez te dejaste dominar tu pene, no importa, acabare esto ahora – dijo llevando una kunai al cuello del chico.

Un azorado Deidara solo sintió como el piso a sus pies se alzaba, en un bloque igual vio parada a Miyuki sosteniendo al castaño.

-¡Ahora sensei!

-¡Katzu! – grito después de realizar los sellos tan rápido como su confuso cerebro le ordeno.

Todo debajo de ellos colapso en una majestuosa explosión que casi derriba los pilares, Miyuki salto a donde estaba con Shinta concentrando todo su chakra en mantenerlos lejos del peligro. Al final dejo caer la plataforma con un golpe seco.

El regreso a la aldea lo hicieron con la ayuda de un grupo médico que la chica pidió al despertar. Los músculos del rubio dolían debido a la fuerza con la que los había contraído producto de su ira, todo era tan…no…mucho más confuso, cuando pensaba que ya no había más por descubrir siempre surgía algo que trastocaba su debilitada razón. La cabeza le dolía producto de tanto estrés y su cuerpo temblaba descontroladamente, solo una idea persistía en medio de ese nuevo caos.

-Deidara, debemos revisarte – le dijo una preocupada Karin a la puerta de la aldea – tu chakra está muy irregular y necesito -¡No moleste un! – la corto marchándose rápidamente.

La noche ya había caído cuando llego a la casa. Abrió la puerta de golpe y sin quitarse los zapatos entro dejando un camino de agua a su paso. En la cocina encontró a todos en la mesa tomando un poco de té. Poco le importo el desconcierto que su desaliñada presencia provoco en los presentes. Clavo una furibunda mirada en Suki y sin que alguien pudiera reaccionar la tomo del brazo sacándola a rastras al pasillo exterior cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

-El día que me dijiste que eras mi hija tenías varios golpes, ¿¡por qué! – hablo irritado apretando el agarre.

-¡Habla! – ordeno enterrando los dientes de su palma en el brazo ante el silencio de la menor.

-y…yo….tu…tuve una pelea…-dijo con voz temblorosa.

-¿¡con quien!

-c…con unos…chicos de la academia….- agrego haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por entender que le pasaba al artista.

Toda la ira se disipo tan rápido que se descontrolo.

-solo…¿solo eso? – pregunto con un hilo de voz.

-…si…

El artista la soltó dejándose caer al piso respirando agitadamente. Suki se mantuvo frente a él sujetando su brazo. Deidara la observo y pudo ver una mancha roja sobre la blanca tela; tan bloqueado como estaba solo atino a quitarse una de las sucias vendas de su muñeca para atarla con temblorosas manos sobre la herida. La confundida mirada de la niña consiguió oprimir su pecho.

-Dímelo – pidió después de un largo silencio.

-q….¿qué?

-Hmnn – suspiro - la próxima vez…dime lo que sea que te pase – se recargo sobre la pared.

La niña se le quedo viendo con incredulidad.

-Lo….lo prometo – termino agregando con una tímida sonrisa.

-…..Bien, ahora….largo.

Al quedarse solo un nudo se formo en su garganta y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Mordió con fuerza su labio inferior sintiéndose patético, ¡no podía estar llorando de nuevo y sin una razón aparentemente buena!, a pesar de que todo por lo que pasaba era más que suficiente para llorar. Se llevo una mano a la boca acercándose presuroso a la baranda y sosteniéndose de uno de los pilares de madera.

-Ungh…..- una fuerte y dolorosa arcada lo llevo a echar saliva por la boca quedando con una sensación nauseabunda que quemaba su pecho.

Miro las gotas de lluvia chocar contra el suelo y otra vez se sintió pequeño e indefenso en medio de ese vertiginoso remolino ¡como un verdadero idiota!, pero no podía evitarlo, todo este lugar no solo lo confundía, también….lo asustaba. Nada de lo que aquí había le era lógico ¡no lo entendía, y lo odiaba!

¡Odiaba no saber que era! ¡Odiaba no saber qué hacer o sentir! ¡Odiaba tener que estar aquí! Sin darse cuenta empezó a llorar de nueva cuenta, pudo sentir todo el frio que se cernía a su alrededor, tan lacerante que lo lastimaba hasta sus huesos, un incontrolable temblor ataco su cuerpo hasta que se vio reconfortado por una manta acompañada por un cálido abrazo. Giro su rostro para encontrarse con el pelinegro.

-Tú arte……es impresionante.

-q….¿Qué? – apenas pudo articular sin salir de su perplejidad.

-Tu arte, es impresionante.

Deidara lo observo anonadado. Siempre quiso el reconocimiento del Uchiha, peleo por él cada instante de su permanencia en akaksuki, pero no imagino que se lo daría en estas circunstancias.

-Idiota – susurro refugiándose en su pecho y llorando con libertad.

Honestamente, todo esto había superado sus fuerzas desde el inicio, ¿qué más daba si se desahogaba un poco?


	10. Malas Noticias

Hola Hola, yo de nuevo, jajajajaja, actualizando lo que será el último capítulo de esta parte de la historia, dentro de poco se iniciara una nueva etapa, cuando nuestras queridas participantes estén listas con sus capítulos daremos comienzo, muajajajaja. Este capítulo es meramente para ver como es la convivencia familiar y social de este mundo alterno jejejeje, así que espero no aburrirlos, cuídense y nos leemos luego, Gracias por leer esta historia.

Por cierto, en cuanto a la pregunta que hice, quedaron 4 a 1 a favor de la historia completa, asi que…me pondré a trabajar .

**Kirei-chan: **Hola, me alegra que la historia este siendo de tu agrado, jajajaja, la verdad, solo quise preocupar a Deidara, porque como veras, es imposible que se acercan a los mocosos, bueno, en realidad no lo he puesto, pero de verdad que no es tan fácil. Y la parte de Dei e Ita, pues en algún momento el rubio tenía que derrumbarse jejeje. Espero que conforme avance la historia no te decepcione, pues siento que esta quedando demasiado larga jejejeje. Ahmm, si, lo de las autoras se me ocurrió en un momento de locura, aunque la participación de Ddeismile es porque gracias a ella este fic tuvo continuación, jejeje, el resto somos un grupo de yaoistas en busca de conquistar el mundo del fandom, jejejej, un gusto leerte y espero poder hacerlo pronto.

**I can hear the screems toningt: **Pues, últimamente he estado actualizando los viernes, aunque no es nada seguro, me da gusto que la historia sea de tu agrado. Jajajaja, la verdad es que no se de dónde rayos saco todo esto, pero ni hablar, sale. Espero el nuevo capítulo sea de tu agrado, Por cierto, ¿de donde sacas que Dei esta embarazado?, digo, todo eso de los vagidos, le darían a cualquiera si de pronta un día alguien te dice, tienes dos hijos y tu ni siquiera te acuerdas de cómo le hiciste, y peor si eres hombre, y a eso súmale un tipo grandote con problemas obsesivos en cuya mente cree que Deidara lo ama, pues….la cosa se pone peor, es un personaje que..solo aparecerá en dos capítulos, pero ya te di el resumen del porque de su existencia, jejejejeje, nos leemos luego.

**Deltaporsiempre: **Hola hola, jajaja, si, pobrecito Dei, ¿pero con quien mas podría llorar que no fuera con Itachi? Jajaja, si, soy muy mala, ni hablar, gracias por tu review y espero poder leerte pronto, cuídate y estamos en contacto.

**Kalhisto azula: **jajajajaja, gracias por tu review y por opinar en la encuesta, me alegra que estes al pendiente de esta historia que….a duras penas esta llegando a la mitad , pero ni hablar, gracias por todo y espero poder leerte pronto.

**Neko Chibi –Daiia-**: jajajaja, y vaya manera de consolar que tiene el Uchiha jajajaja, asi que muy sufrido Deidara no esta, jajajaja. Y ya somos dos las que nos daría en un ataque si despertaramos en una situación asi, aunque….si nuestra disque pareja es alguien como Itachi pues…hmnn….me aguanto las dudas jajajajaja. ¿En serio te enternece la casi nula relación que tiene?, siento que esa parte de la historia me queda un poco flojo y no termina de tener sentido, pero gracias. Y no, lo de Raijin y Suki obvio no es verdad, el tipo solo quería poner celoso a Deidara porque en su cabecita enferma el cree que Deidara se molesta por que lo quiere pero eso no es cierto. Jajaja, espero el nuevo capitulo te guste y nos leemos luego.

**Lintu asakura: **jajajajaja, gracias por el review, el rubio gigantesco ese es un enfermo mental que cree que Deidara lo ama con locura, algo que solo ocurre en su retorcida mente ., el objetivo de estos tipos se vera mas adelante, así que el porque escogen a Ame para llevarlo a cabo. Escribí la historia, gracias por participar en la encuentras, aunque por el momento aun no me convence la redacción de esta parte de la historia. Siiii, en lo personal me encanta ese mocoso de Shisui, aquí pongo un poco mas de él, y espero poder y desarrollando a los nuevos personajes como se debe, gracias por tu comentario y ojala pueda leerte pronto.

**Karu-suna: **hola hola, jajaja, gracias por tu review, yo tampoco pensé que esto fuera a ser tan largo cuando escribí el primer capitulo, solo lo hice para desahogarme un poco, y mira lo que esta resultando, es casi casi un informe itadeisco, jajajaja, si, la falta de calor me esta haciendo daño. Por lo general vengo actualizando cada viernes, hasta hoy, porque pronto vendrán la participación de cuatro escritoras y no se cuando puedan actualizar ellas, después de que su participación termine regresare de nuevo con tres capítulos cada viernes, y si en este lapso de ausencia logro terminar la historia, pues entonces hasta acabarla, pero si no, me tomare vacaciones, jejejeje. Gracias por tu opinión y espero poder leerte pronto.

**Alexa Hiwatari: **jajajajajaja, vaya te review fue…..extremadamente halagador, aunque he de reconocer que me siento rara cuando alagan mi estilo de redacción, no lo se, falta de costumbre o de autoestima, pero gracias, ¡me haces feliz! Y créeme, he trabajado esta historia por….mucho tiempo, me da gusto saber que esto esta quedando decente a pesar de ser una incoherencia con patas jajaja ¡pero me encanta!. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer estas locuras y espero leerte pronto, cuídate y…see you later (es la única despedida que me se en otro idioma jajajajaja)

**Gldxz: **jajajaja, tranquila, se que tendrás una gran participación **sacando a la dama de hierro**, eso tenlo por seguro. Sera una historia de cuatro capítulos, y en ese si habrá lemon, y del que te gusta, así que no sufras…mucho. Nos leemos luego y gracias por estar al pendiente todo el tiempo, cuídate mucho y estamos en contacto.

**

* * *

**

Malas noticias.

* * *

El vapor del te se elevaba expandiendo el suave aroma por toda la sala; Deidara aspiraba la fragancia arrellanándose más en el cómodo sillón verde oscuro, estaba recostado a lo largo de la pieza descansando la espalda en un par de cojines del mismo tono. Su cabello caía suelto sobre el enorme suéter gris que cubría su cuerpo. Bebió un poco del te y se revolvió un poco debajo de la manta al dejar el vaso sobre la mesa de centro. Una semana después de su enfrentamiento con ese malnacido desgraciado rubio, se encontraba más tranquilo aunque físicamente más cansado e incomodo; su cuerpo reclamaba cualquier postura por muy cómoda que fuera, lo único que lo ayudaba era el profundo sueño en el que caía por las noches. Hoy era su día de descanso y no pensaba desaprovecharlo, estaba solo en medio de una casa a medio ordenar y poco le importaba. Comenzaba a dormitar cuando escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Ignoro el llamado esperando que se fueran pero los golpes se volvieron insistentes y no tuvo mas remedio que levantarse.

-¡Hermanito! ¡Mucho tiempo sin verte! – una chica de negro cabello corto salto a sus brasos.

Deidara casi se va de espaldas al verse atrapado en un fuerte abrazo de su hermana.

-Ku…-Kurotsuchi, ¿ ¿Qué…que…que rayos haces aquí?

-¿No es obvio? Vine a visitarte – sonrió entrando a la casa – y a conocer a mis sobrinos.

-Hmnn ¿y solo eso? – siguiéndola por el pasillo ya mas recuperado de su asombro.

-Hermanito ¿Por qué otra cosa te visitaría?

El rubio enarco una ceja escéptico.

-Esta bien, me rindo – dejándose caer sobre el sofá – el viejo Tsuchikage murió el mes pasado.

-¿En serio? Mis mas sinceras felicitaciones un – sonrió.

-Gracias hermanito – ironizo – pero las cosas no son tan simples.

-Hnmm, con ustedes nada es simple – sentándose en otro sillón.

-Veras, el nuevo Tsuchikage – ya volvimos- anuncio la voz de kotta.

Presurosos pasos se oyeron por el pasillo y los dos niños se detuvieron en seco al darse cuenta de la extraña. Usagi apareció tras ellos.

-oh, buenas tardes señorita – hizo una reverencia imitada por los moustritos.

-Hmn – suspiro moviendo su cuello de forma cansada – Mi hermana Kurotsuchi.

-¡waaaaaaaaa! ¡Pero que lindura! – exclamo emocionada jalando la mejilla del Uchiha menor - ¡y tu debes ser el hijo de Sora! ¡Pero si se nota a leguas el parecido ¡ - tomándolo de la mejilla con la otra mano. - ¡pero si son una monada! Te felicito Deidara, te salieron muy bien, ¿pero dónde está la niña? – buscándola con la vista mientras los pequeños se sujetan la mejilla afectada.

-volverá pronto – comunico la abuela.

-hm, puedo esperar, y tu eres….

-Usagi, abuela de Kotta.

-Mm, un gusto, espero no tarden.

-Oye…- llamo la atención Shisui – si eres hermana de mi outo sama, entonces eres nuestra tía ¿cierto?

-Pero que perspicaz – sonrió.

-¿Entonces porque nunca te conocimos?

-Ahh…pues, no se dio la oportunidad.

-Ahh ¿y eres igual de amargada que tío Sasuke?

-¿Qué? ¡Me ofendes con tu pregunta!

-¡Genial! ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros? Abuela ¿podemos jugar en el patio?

-Pues..no lo sé, ¿Deidara?.

-Mhm – asintió el rubio después de unos momentos.

-¡Genial! ¡Andando Kotta!, ¡vamos tía! – y entre los dos jalaron a la kunoichi explicando de forma rápida la distribución de la casa.

-¿Qué piensas Deidara?

-Que arruinaron mi descanso un.

-¡Deidara!

-Si lo se, lo se, su visita es extraña, pero no queda mas que esperar.

-Bien, mientras esperamos, ayúdame con la cena.

-¿Lo vez? Arruinaron mi descanso un.

Mientras preparaban la comida, Deidara no perdió de vista a su hermana; los críos parecían fascinados con ella y no dejaban de reír, en especial el mini Itachi. Un par de horas después llegaban Suki e Itachi. El trato de Kurotsuchi con la niña no fue diferente al de Shisui y Kotta, pero en cuanto a Itachi…bastaba decir que el artista reconoció al fin al Uchiha que siempre desprecio, e incluso se le veía mucho más intimidante. El carácter ligero y despreocupado de su hermana pareció caerles muy bien a los críos, quien pasadas las primeras impresiones no paraban de preguntarle cosas y reír con ella, ¡incluso prefirieron entrenar con ella!, no es que eso le molestara, claro esta.

La hora de dormir se paso por mucho cuando por fin los mocosos se fueron a la cama, y claro, lo hicieron en compañía de su "tía", así que ellos tres se quedaron levantando la mesa, ninguno podía ocultar la incertidumbre por la presencia de la kunoichi, a excepción de Deidara.

-Uff.. por fin se quedaron dormidos – dijo dejándose caer en una silla para beber un poco de te junto a ellos – es asombroso que ustedes tengan que lidiar con esto todas las noches, ¿Cómo lo consiguen?

-¿A qué has venido? – le soltó Itachi con frialdad.

-Eres un descortés ¿lo sabías? – sonrió de medio lado.

-Los dejo solos- anuncio Usagi.

-Espera abuela, esto también podría interesarte- acercando la taza a sus labios sin perder la sonrisa.

-Kurotsuchi, deja de darte importancia ¿quieres un?

-jajajajaja, no seas impaciente hermanito – bajo la taza – seré breve; como le dije a Dei Dei Kun, el Tsuchikage murió el mes pasado y el nuevo líder apoya a Kumogakure en su petición para que la mitad de los recién graduados de Ame formen parte de las dos aldeas.

-¿Otra vez con eso? la *Kyudaime Konan ya dijo que no accederá – protesto la anciana.

-Entonces ambas aldeas cerraran las puertas a la gente y comercio de Ame, y una cosa es no tener trato con los del rayo que están muy lejos de aquí, pero el país de la tierra es su vecino y el daño económico seria grande para una aldea tan pequeña como esta ¿no lo creen? – agrego sin perder la sonrisa.

El silencio se volvió tan pesado que ni siquiera el caer de la lluvia se oía.

-Solo quieren el sharingan ¿cierto?

-Creen que es el justo pago por el daño que hiciste en la aldea Dei Dei Kun.

-¡Mis hijos no son un botín de guerra!

-No me lo digas a mi Itachi, yo solo obedezco ordenes, ademas...a muchas aldeas no se les hace justo que una aldea tan....pequeña, por no decir miserable, posea un tercer clan, todos creemos que Amegakure tiene suficiente con los clanes **Wasabi y ***Wagarashi, asi que....siendo realistas...no necesitan a una extención del clan Uchiha en estas tierras tan olvidadas.

-Lo mejor por ahora será descansar – interrumpió la anciana antes de que aquello desbocara en una pelea – Deidara, puedes llevarla al cuarto de huéspedes, hasta mañana a todos – y se levanto rumbo a su cuarto visiblemente preocupada.

El artista e Itachi la condujeron a la habitación en silencio.

-Deidara – hablo cuando estuvieron solos – piensa bien las cosas, la verdad es que esos niños no te interesan, ¿Por qué no dejas de jugar a la casita y los entregas?, sería lo mejor para todos, en especial para ti, ya no tendrías que cargar con esos estorbos, y el deshacerte de ellos quedaría justificado ¿no lo crees?

El aludido la miro largamente y salió de ahí sin quitar su rostro serio. Al llegar con Itachi lo encontro sentado sobre la cama.

-Tu hermana no me agrada.

-Y yo odio a tu hermano hnmm.

-Estamos a mano entonces.

-No, Sasuke es mucho más despreciable que Kurotsuchi un– corto acostándose.

Tres días después, los enviados de la aldea de la roca desaparecieron con la negativa de Konan y la vida prosiguió en relativa calma, todo pareció olvidarse el día del cumpleaños del mencionado Yahiko.

Ese día se organizo una fiesta sencilla pero muy frecuentada. El festejado era un chico pequeño y delgado, el más bajo de su equipo; poseía unos expresivos ojos violeta y una mata de cabello rojo, era demasiado emotivo a pesar de su timidez. No le sorprendió enterarse de que era hijo de un tal Nagato alias líder Pain y de Konan, los detalles no le importaban. Sus compañeros eran una pelinegra de nombre Aya y un castaño llamado Sauti; los tres discípulos de Itachi, disciplinados y serios en su trabajo, aunque algo raritos fuera de él.

Esos tres se encontraban enfrascados en una lucha por decidir cual era el mejor postre, si las fresas con crema o los plátanos con crema y azúcar, ellos defendían a los plátanos y Suki, ayudada por Hitomi y Takeshi, defendían a las fresas. Al final la niña pelirroja tomo por el cuello a su hermano ahorcándolo por querer probar los plátanos, por lo que una furiosa Karin los tomo del cuello apretándolos con fuerza mientras los amenazaba con apalearlos sino se comportaban asustando al resto de críos. Deidara suspiro resignado viéndolos desde el techo. Junto sus dedos índice y medio cerrando el resto del puño y levantándolo a la altura de sus ojos, al instante cientos de mariposas alzaron el vuelo revoloteando por entre los invitados, quienes las miraban asombrados. Algunos pequeños (encabezados por Shisui) corrían intentando atraparlas; una de las figuras se elevo por encima de la torre desapareciendo en una explosión multicolor que logro que las gotas de lluvia adquirieran diferentes matices mientras caían seguidas de otra explosión. Las ovaciones y aplausos no se hicieron esperar y los críos saltaban debajo de la lluvia intentando atrapar las gotas.

En medio del inmenso placer que las explosiones y los alagas le causaban, pudo darse cuenta de la forma tan estricta en que los mayores cuidaban a los críos, vigilando que nada les afectara o les faltara, procurando que vivieron tranquilos y felices a pesar de la sombra de una reciente guerra, eran la primera generación que vivía en una era de paz que solo era relativa y que aun amenazaba sus vidas. Cuando el espectáculo termino se quedo sentando observando como los energúmenos jugaban, bajo queriendo retirarse del lugar pero en su camino se encontró a Konan sentada en una mesa alejada del resto. En su rostro se reflejaba una cándida sonrisa al observar al grupo de niños.

-Jamás imagine verte así hnm – sentándose a un lado de ella.

-¿Así como? – sin apartar la mirada.

-Tan….cambiada – levantando su rodilla a la altura de su barbilla.

La peliazul solo aomplio su sonrisa.

-Un hijo siempre logra ese milagro.

-¿Hmnn? – la miro curioso.

-No importa lo obscuro que sea tu mundo, la llegada de un hijo lo cambia todo de forma radical, ¿no te paso lo mismo?

Deidara se sonrojo y volteo a ver como Yahiko pedía a gritos la ayuda de su madre al verse debajo de sus compañeros, de los hijos de Karin y de sus propios moustros.

-un, no tengo idea, pero es muy muy raro, tanto como despertar un día y enterarte de que eres padre je.

Konan volteo a verlo curiosa.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Claro, pero es así de raro – sonrió nerviosos.

El silencio se hizo presente mientras observaban a los críos.

-Siento que ese niño es el verdadero legado de Yahiko, Nagato y mío – susurro.

-…¿De qué hablas?

-Es como si todo el dolor que pasamos se justificara con su felicidad – viendo como el aludido perseguí a su compañero con un bote de pintura procurando esquivar algunos huevos de harina – como si una parte de nosotros que procurara preservar nuestra historia para forjar su camino, cuya sangre hare que el mundo no nos olvide a pesar de que hayamos muerto.

Deidara quedo boquiabierto ante las palabras de la kunoichi, para empezar eran demasiadas viniendo de la siempre silenciosa chica que conociera antaño, y además…..jamás vio a las alimañas como …..un legado que desaparecería para dar paso a una nueva era, donde a pesar de todo persistiría su historia, era algo que buscaba la trascendencia a través de vidas efímeras…como su arte.

Horas después regresaban a casa, el cargando a Shisui mientras Itachi hacia lo propio con Kotta; Usagi y Suki les cubrían con una sombrilla. El artista vio de reojo a la niña a su lado, no sabía que pensar al respecto, las palabras de su hermana y las de Konan rondaban su mente provocándole dolor de cabeza. Al llegar Suki se fue a bañar al igual que Usagi.

-Deidara ¿Por qué no vas a descansar? Yo me hare cargo del resto – aconsejo el Uchiha al ver su estado tan cansado.

El artista lo vio y solo atino a hacer un gesto afirmativo y retirarse con un ligero "hasta mañana". El pelinegro fue por toallas y la ropa de dormir de los niños para meterlos a la tina y comenzar a bañarlos.

-Shisui – llamo intentando quitar un poco de pintura del cabello - ¿y si mejor te cortamos todo el cabello?

El pequeño abrió los ojos mirando a su padre preocupado, pero después relajo su expresión.

-Bueno….- dudo – a fin de cuentas, solo las niñas lo tienen largo – agrego jugando con el agua de forma despreocupada.

Kotta dejo escapar una risita cubriendo su boca mientras el Uchiha sumergía al pelinegro por completo en el agua.

-No te burles, Kentaro también lo tenía largo – reclamo Itachi haciéndolo reír mas.

-jajajajajajaja, si pero se lo corto cuando naci jajajajaja, asi que no cuenta – dejo escapar mientras cubría su boca con ambas manos.

-Cierra la boca – Itachi se mostro serio metiéndole la cabeza en el agua dejando libre a Shisui, quien comenzó a echarle agua con las manos para que liberara a Kotta, y entre los dos terminaron mojándolo de pies a cabeza.

-Suficiente – dijo creando un clon para controlar a Shisui – es hora de ir a dormir.

Los cargo en el hombro llevándolos a su respectivo cuarto y ocultando su sonrisa ante la fingida angustia de los niños por verse separados.

-Usagi, toma – dejándolo sobre la cama.

-Gracias Itachi, yo termino con el.

-Descansa Kotta – revolviendo su cabello – hasta luego Usagi.

Hasta mañana.

El pelinegro salió para ir con Suki.

-¿Ya tienes tono listo?

-Sip.

-Mañana empezaran con los clones de agua.

-Sip, pero Outo sama ya me ayudo con eso – cepillando su cabello.

-¿Él te ayudo?

-Aja ¿por? – pregunto dándole la espalda.

-Me parece raro, ¿no lo crees?

-ah…hmm…bueno, sí pero…..Deidara es así ¿o no? – agrego un poco nerviosa.

-Si, tienes razón.

Se acerco a ella para ayudarla a trenzar su cabello.

-Me alegra que ya este entrenando a los tres por igual, ¿a ti no?

-Pues si…es decir, el entrena muy diferente a como tu lo haces y…bueno, tu entiendes.

-Si – dijo sin despegar sus ojos de la niña – bien, descansa.

-Hasta mañana Outo san.

Itachi salió no muy convencido del comportamiento indiferente de Suki, pero no era tan malo, tal vez por fin ella y el artista tenían algo que compartir, aunque fuera un secreto para él. Al llegar con Shisui encontró a su clon intentando llevarlo a la cama en vez de a la vaca.

-Dormirás con tu primo – arropándolo sobre la vaca mientras el clon desaparecía.

-No me importa, pero si ronca lo saco.

-Es tu primo.

-Y tu sobrino, así que mejor se duerma contigo.

-Lo pensare, ahora descansa.

-Hasta mañana Outo san – dándole un abrazo.

Al llegar a su cuarto encontró a Deidara acostado, se dio una ducha rápida y regreso para ver que dormía. Tendría que ser idiota para no darse cuenta del comportamiento tan extraño del artista, parecía totalmente perdido en algunas cosas, pero esta nueva faceta le agradaba, era como volver a tener a ese chiquillo volátil e impredecible que reclutara para akaksuki tiempo atrás, como si el rastro de toda la amargura que lo lleno desde que se entero que estaba embarazado se hubiese borrado por completo, junto con ese minúsculo velo de rencor que cubría sus ojos cuando lo veía. En el fondo sabia que a pesar de la relación que tenía, Deidara aun le guardaba rencor por la forma tan abrupta en que ayudo a destruir la vida que había logrado crear después de que Nagato lograra revivirlos, por la forma tan vil en que se aprovecho de él, pero….si no lo hubiese hecho…no estarían aquí, Shisui no existiría, tal vez Suki y Kotta sí porque seguramente Deidara hubiese formado una familia con ..Sasori, así que…no se arrepentía, no quería hacerlo; por primera vez pudo arrebatarle al destino una persona que quizá no era para él, pero con la que pudo formar una familia por increíble que parezca, así que agradecía el haber sido egoísta, además…..por primera vez en los años que llevaban juntos…Deidara aceptaba ser solamente suyo.

Se metió bajo las sabanas mirando la espalda del rubio, acercándose a él para abrazarlo por la cintura.

-Si me tocas te castro un.

-Correré el riesgo – sonrió besando su cuello – de hecho…volvería a repetir mi historia solo por esto.

-Hnmm – suspiro cansado - ¿en serio?

-Si – aspirando profundamente su aroma.

-¡Pues repítela sin despertarme idiota un! – girando rápidamente para estampar la almohada en pleno rostro de Itachi, dejándola sobre su cara para acostarse ahí y quedar dormido al poco rato.

El pelinegro solo atino a acomodarlo y dormir junto a él, sin duda era como tener de vuelta al viejo Deidara, el mocoso que llamo su atención por su peculiar forma de ser, no sabía que estaba pasando con él….pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

* * *

*Kyudaime Amekage: novena sombra de la lluvia (Konan)

**Wasabi: Uno de los dos clanes mas importantes de la aldea oculta en la lluvia, son capaces de controlar el elemento Fuuton (viento) a placer usando diferentes tipos de jutsus.

***Wagarashi: El otro clan mas importante, son capaces de robar el chakra, un arma mortifera que consume la energía de la victima.


	11. Acorralado

_**Kirei-chan:** jajaja, gracias por tu review, la verdad, si, todo es muyyyyyyyyyy raro, pero sus dudas se iran aclarando poco a poco, así que pido paciencia por favor, el fic entra en una nueva etapa, más interesante y que nos mostrara poco a poco la historia, ahhh, en realidad no, pero les quiero dar ilusiones. Espero leerte pronto._

* * *

_Notas de la autora del fic: Derama_

**Notas de la autora del capítulo: Ddei Smile**

_Ahmmm, te falta el titulo._

**Dely, te gusta acorralar o que te acorralen?**

_Soy demasiado timida para acorralar._

**Jejejeje, te gusta que te acorralen, bien, se llamara acorralado.**

_No uses mis preferencias para el titulo._

_Últimos comentarios?_

**Pues….que espero que les guste, en especial porque tenemos estilos diferentes.**

_El capitulo es bueno, muy bueno, jejejejeje, bien chicas y chicos, ya leyeron a la autora de este capítulo, y si no le dejan Review, los mata muajajajaja._

_Y no, no es broma._

* * *

Acorralado.

* * *

Itachi ladeó su rostro; algo no estaba bien, como Uchiha, tenía unos instintos especiales que nunca fallaban y menos cuando se trataban del rubio.

Sus manos, ocupadas, se guiaron ágiles hacia la hornilla para terminar de hacer la comida. Ése día el desayuno era reducido, sólo Shisui y él. Suki y Kotta habían salido con Usagi, se regañó mentalmente ya que no recordaba a dónde, y es que no había prestado atención cuando Suki le anunció que su _Otousama_ no se había levantado y tras eso murmuró algunas palabras de ir al parque y regresar pronto.

Sus pies lo habían guiado hasta la habitación que compartía con su pareja y lo encontró profundamente dormido, Deidara no era así, nunca dormía demás.

Soltó un gruñido de molestia, deseaba saber qué le sucedía al rubio.

Sirvió la comida en un plato y lo dejo sobre la mesa, frente a Shisui, el pequeño se veía decaído y es que gozaba de las prácticas en el taller junto a Dei, y él parecía demasiado cansado. Estiró su mano al sentarse frente al pequeño y desordenó sus cabellos.

—**Tranquilo, después podrán practicar.**

— ¿**Está enfermo, Otousama**?

Itachi negó con la cabeza y comenzó a comer.

Deidara, por su lado, sintió la molesta luz del día colarse por la ventana, la maldijo mil y un veces tapando su rostro con la almohada deseoso de seguir durmiendo.

Pero no funcionó.

Ahí cayó en cuenta que toda la casa estaba en silencio ¡por fin paz y tranquilidad para poder dormir y el sueño había sido ahuyentado por la estúpida luz! No entendía qué sucedía con él, era, por más extraño que sonara, una sensación familiar, peculiarmente familiar. Pero jamás se había sentido así de cansado y eso lo irritaba inimaginablemente.

Se levantó de la cama, resuelto a tomar una ducha, lanzó con fuerza la puerta enojado.

Itachi dejó los platos en su lugar y se encaminó a la habitación, comprobó con alivio que el rubio ya estaba de pie, sin dudarlo abrió la puerta del baño y haciendo gala de su entrenamiento se introdujo en éste sin producir ruido alguno. Deidara estaba tan concentrado que no notó la presencia del otro, hasta que sintió su firme pecho pegarse a su espalda, y su ingle amoldarse entre sus glúteos.

— ¿**Q-Qué**?

— ¿**Estás bien**? —Preguntó de forma seca.

El artista no sabía qué responder, los besos otorgados a su cuello lo desorientaban, tragó saliva en seco y se volteó, pegando su espalda a la pared.

— ¿**Q-Qué haces aquí, hnm**?

—**No has respondido.**

— ¡**Sí, hnm**!

Aquello no lo calmó. Frunció el ceño y se lanzó con furia a devorar la boca del contrario, deslizando su lengua con deleite, explorando, acariciando y dejando que los labios de Deidara expresaran con algo de dificultad suaves gemidos.

—**Responde**—Demandó el Uchiha.

Deidara gruñó, furioso, no tenía por qué darle explicaciones al moreno y no lo haría. Lo empujó y se encaminó hasta tomar una toalla, envolvió su tembloroso cuerpo por el frió y caminó hasta la habitación.

Comenzó a peinar sus cabellos cuando sintió como las manos del pelinegro se aferraban a sus hombros, deslizándose lentamente hasta su cintura donde se estancaron y lo jalaron para pegarlo a su musculoso pecho.

—**Me preocupas**—Admitió.

El tono usado hizo sentir al rubio que le costaba demasiado admitir aquello y se maldijo mentalmente al enternecerse con aquello, si todo fuera como solía ser, simplemente lo hubiera mandado a la mierda.

Pero ahora estaba junto al Uchiha, quisiera o no su cuerpo y cada cosa a su alrededor siempre le hacía sentir cálido junto a este, como si fuera lo correcto estar junto a él, se negaba ante aquello pero era su realidad. Estaba bajo demasiada presión y el cansancio era un punto más en su contra e Itachi parecía calmar cualquier cosa que le molestase.

Podía llegar a llorar en sus brazos porque había terminado así, siendo traicionado por su piel y sentimientos, hundiéndolo en la realidad que Itachi parecía ofrecerle, deseaba confiar en él pero además de todo aquello el pelinegro deseaba que le dijera algo que no podía; uno, no sabía qué le sucedía y el por qué de ése constante cansancio injustificado y dos, no podía llegar y decirle que no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido, que esperaba fielmente que fuera un sueño o una pesadilla pero no la realidad, al menos no la suya.

—**Te quiero**—Se atrevió a decir el moreno.

Y allí estaba, su piel se erizaba como gallina, aún cuando Deidara sentía extraña aquella relación, en cierto modo ya estaba rendido ante esos momentos, ante las caricias expresivas del moreno y las miradas encantadoras junto a las sonrisas roba aliento, así que sin pensarlo mucho respondió.

—**Yo también, hnm… Idiota.**

Itachi sonrió de medio lado, no hubiera sido perfecto sin lo último, juntó la frente de ambos y notó como Deidara se dejaba caer en peso sobre él.

—**Estoy cansado Itachi.**

Realmente no le causaba buena espina aquél cansancio, Deidara alzó la vista y frunció el seño, pero hablar algo fue imposible ya que Itachi lo alzó en brazos y camino hasta la cama, donde lo lanzó sin mucho cuidad. Deidara se sentó soltando un "animal" para luego recibir un paño en su rostro.

Deidara secó su cuerpo bajo la escrutadora mirada del moreno.

— ¿**Puedes darme algo para vestirme, hnm**?

—**No.**

Deidara frunció el seño.

—**Bien, iré yo.**

—**No.**

Itachi se interpuso en su camino ¡Ni muerto! Gruñó mentalmente. Alzó su puño a punto de propinarle un golpe, no muy fuerte, cuando los labios del moreno se encargaron de callarlo y llevarlo hasta la cama, donde lo acomodó entre sus brazos.

Sinceramente deseaba gritar, patalear, insultarlo y las mil cosas más, pero estaba demasiado cansado para insistir, y los brazos del moreno se le antojaron demasiado cómodos. No paso mucho tiempo para que el artista quedar profundamente dormido de nueva cuenta, el Uchiha suspiro resignado y lo arropo bien antes de tomar una ducha, preparó su uniforme, se alistó y besó la frente del rubio con suavidad, quien masculló algo, deslizó su mano por sus cabellos y su rostro se relajó, soltando un "Itachi" por lo bajo. Estuvo tentado a sonreír, quedarse allí en cama, pero debía irse. Salió rumbo a la cocina donde el ajetreo de Usagi le alerto de su llegada, al entrar vio a Suki terminando su desayuno rápidamente.

—**Date prisa o llegaremos tarde.**

—**¿Hu? Pensé que Outosama me acompañaría a la escuela.**

—**No, se quedara descansando.**

Los niños se miraron algo preocupados, Suki termino de desayunar, se despidió de Usagi con un beso y les saco la lengua a los menores a forma de despedida para salir corriendo hacia la sala.

—**Usagi...**

—**Estaré al pendiente, descuida.**

—**Bien.**

Se despidió de su primogénita a la entrada de la academia y se fue rumbo a la torre, para ir de inmediato hacia su encuentro con Konan, llamo a la puerta y al recibir aprobación entro.

— ¿**Deseabas verme**? ¿**Qué misión tienes**?

—**En realidad, al que quería ver era a Deidara.**

—**Se quedo en casa – **tomando asiento frente a ella.

—**Son dos veces en esta semana.**

—**Lo sé – **la kunoichi miro atenta el rostro del Uchiha.

—E**stoy muy preocupada por él**—Itachi pensó que no era la única y la escuchó con atención—**No es el tipo de personas que prefiera quedarse en casa y sin embargo no puede salir de ella, está sumergido en un constante cansancio, eso sin contar su distracción, actúa como si no conociera algunas cosas o personas. Quiero que hoy lo lleves al doctor – **el pelinegro alzo una ceja incrédulo.

—**¿No quieres que mejor vaya por la cabeza del raikage y el tsuchikage a sus respectivas aldeas o que capture a los nueve bijuus?**

—**Eso es más fácil que lo que te pido.**

—**Hmp, obedecería si dieras la orden.**

La kunoichi esbozo una ligerísima sonrisa.

—**No, además tú lo escogiste, tú lidia con él – **concentrándose en algunos papeles.

De no ser porque amaba a Deidara, hubiera suplicado porque lo enviaran por la cabeza de esos dos, pero sinceramente le preocupaba el ojiazul, se arriesgaría, lo llevaría al doctor aunque le costara la vida.

— ¡**No, hnm**!

— ¡**Vamos Otousan**! ¡**Es por tú bien**! —Exclamó Shisui.

Deidara volteó los ojos.

—**Por favor, no podemos obligar a Otousama, dejémoslo en paz**—Suplicó Suki escondiendo su nerviosismo.

Ambos sabían que si llegase a ir al doctor, podría descubrir su amnesia o en su defecto, su falta de cordura y aquello no era lo que necesitaba, quizá lo harían terminar en el manicomio o con algún tratamiento encima y no tenía paciencia para aquello, pero todos estaban preocupados por él, incluso Kotta lo jalaba insistentemente de la camisa; estaba a punto de soltarle una manotada para que se fuera de boca cuando Itachi lo tomó de la barbilla y rozó sus labios, escuchó lejanamente como los mocosos soltaban pequeños '_Qué asco'_ '_Iuk'_ '_Guacala_' y demás, pero realmente estaba más concentrado en el calor tan humanamente pasivo que le producía esos besos llenos de dulzura que le daba el Uchiha fugazmente.

— ¿**Vamos**? —Preguntó Itachi.

Deidara abrió los ojos con un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas, pareció pensarlo un poco y abrió sus labios levemente enrojecidos.

—**No.**

Aquello terminaría siendo la guerra. Ambos afilaron la mirada y sin darse cuenta, Deidara terminó como un saco de papas sobre el hombro del Uchiha, aporreando y gritando repetidas veces, rabioso mordió la espalda del pelinegro quien solo pudo gruñir adolorido.

—**Te comportas como un bebé.**

— ¡**Noj me imporjta, hjnm**! ¡**Imbejcil, ejpero quej te duelaj**!

—**Te estoy escuchando.**

— ¿**Noj me digaj**? ¡**Eja ej la idea**!

Itachi cerró los ojos ignorando el punzante dolor de los dientes clavados del artista en su piel. Una doctora, ante el revuelo de los niños riendo por las peleas de sus padres y la atención que estaban llamando por la forma de llegada, se acercó con rapidez.

— ¡**Itachi, Deidara**! ¡**Están en un hospital**! ¡**Compórtense**! —Gruñó.

— ¡**Es él, hnm**! ¡**Dile que me baje de una buena vez**!

—**Deseaba que verificara el estado de éste niño **- señalando al artista.

Itachi lo colocó finalmente en el suelo y aquella fue su oportunidad. De un movimiento veloz e inesperado se deslizó hasta tocar el suelo con las palmas de su mano: primer punto a eliminar; Itachi, deslizó su pierna bajo las del Uchiha produciendo que éste perdiera su estabilidad.

Itachi cayó de culo en el suelo, pero aquello no era su derrota, no era por nada un Uchiha, así que cuando el rubio intentó aprovechar su caída logró hacerlo tropezar con su mano. Se levantó impecablemente como si no hubiera ocurrido algún ataque.

Suki, por su lado, se vio inutilizada al ser jalada junto a su hermano y Kotta por Karin, quien con una velocidad sobrehumana rebuscó entre lo que parecía una gaveta, al salir, la pelirroja encontró el cuerpo de Deidara forcejeando contra la pared soltando unas cuantas blasfemias mientras intentaba golpear entre las piernas a cierto Uchiha.

Clavó sin dudarlo ni un segundo el instrumento médico, la aguja entró en la piel pálida y delicada del rubio sin alertarlo de lo que era aquél líquido que estaba ahora dentro de su organismo y en cuestión de segundos se desvaneció en los brazos del azabache. Karin suspiro ignorando magistralmente al pelinegro, quien sostenía aún sorprendido, al rubio.

—**Es por el bien de todos**—Alegó la pelirroja.

Al abrir sus azules ojos miró a su alrededor ¡haría sufrir a esa arpía! ¿Cómo se atrevía a sedarlo? Al menos lo escucharía cuando estuviera del todo consiente. Tomó asiento en la camilla y suspiró cerrando los ojos para eliminar el mareo. Una vez listo se puso de pie en un saltito; revisó sus ropas y caminó hacia la única puerta que veía. Al abrirla visualizó a la tipa y frente a ella a Itachi. El moreno volteó a verlo muy lentamente, escrutándolo desde los pies hasta la cabeza y aquello le hizo desconfiar. ¿Tenía _realmente_ algo a parte de su amnesia?

—**Deidara, por favor, toma asiento.**

—**No, hnm.**

—**Siéntate.**

Deidara frunció el ceño, en algunas ocasiones Karin realmente infundía miedo. Para evitar peleas hizo Uchiha suspiró, esbozando una media sonrisa decaída.

—**Bien**—La pelirroja miró al moreno y luego a Deidara—**Estás embarazado.**

Frunció el seño.

— ¿**Qué**? – Soltó estirando el cuello para escuchar mejor

—**Hazte el idiota – **suspiro cansada** – estas embarazado**

—**¿¡qué que!**

— **Deidara, tu y yo sabemos que padece de intersexualidad gonadal verdadera y…. **

— ¡**Sí, el maldito hermafroditismo**! ¿**Entonces**?

—**Pues, como es obvio, tuviste relaciones y resultaste embarazado ¿quieres que te lo explique con dibujos? – **comenzando a perder la paciencia.

—**No, no, no, no, hnm – **sintiendo como el aire abandonaba sus pulmones.

Itachi se levantó. Sabía que aquella sería la reacción del rubio. Suspiró intranquilo.

— ¡**No**!¡**Es mentira, hnm**! – grito levantándose de golpe

—**Tranquilo, además Deidara, sabes que soy una experta en chakras, mientras te revisaba me encargué de hacer un chequeo para ver como fluía tu chakra ante estos cambios, para justificar el cansancio y demás, y noté algo. Tendrás gemelos, **—Realizó una pausa, evaluando el distorsionado rostro del rubio—**debes tener en cuenta que para ti un embarazado simple es peligroso, así que un embarazo de gemelos es un riesgo demasiado alto, por lo cual debemos prepararte para la gestación o…en su defecto…para el aborto.**

Deidara miró sus pies encontrándolos exageradamente interesantes, su razonamiento se volvió tan pequeño como un arroz al grado de no entender ¿Él? ¿Embarazado? ¡Ni de broma! Una cosa era el saber que lejanamente, en un tiempo en su vida que no llegaba a recordar había estado embarazado, pero ahora lo sentiría, estaría completa y totalmente consciente de los cambios y de cómo unas malditas larvas crecerían dentro de él, ¡alimentándose de él! Y lo peor ¡eran Uchihas! ¡Lo que crecería, no, lo que ya crecía en su interior era parte de un clan que odiaba!

Además, la maravillosa noticia no terminaba ahí, su vida peligraría ¿Qué debía hacer? No, no podía tener aquellos bastarditos, no estaba listo emocional ni físicamente ¡Karin acababa de decirlo! Su cabeza había cedido en gran parte ante aquella realidad bizarra pero no podía llegar a estos extremos, era un "NO" rotundo, aún no podía asimilar que era hermafrodita. ¿Cómo asimilar aquello? ¿Un embarazo? ¡No!

—**Bueno,** **te** **daré** **unos medicamentos que son suplementos hormonales – **guardando unos frascos en una bolsa **- te servirán para que la cavidad que funciona como vientre se prepare y soporte a los gemelos, ademas tambien te daré vitaminas y otras cosas para regular tu chakra y puedas continuar con tu rutina diaria durante la gestación, debes estar bajo constante supervisión médica, ten cuidado con las actividades que realizas – **extendiéndole la bolsa que el rubio no se atrevió ni a mirar** – aquí estan todas las indicaciones.**

—**Vamos a casa – **pidió el Uchiha tomando la receta y colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Deidara para hacerlo reaccionar.

—**¡NO ME TOQUES! – **alejándose de él.

—**Bien.**

El rubio observó con desprecio a Itachi, por alguna extraña razón un fuerte escalofríos recorrió su cuello. A pasos agigantados salió sin mirar atrás. Quería alejarse de esa maldita pesadilla cuanto antes, pero lo único que alcanzo a hacer fue subir a la azotea del edificio enfrente del hospital; desde ese lugar pudo ver como el Uchiha salía tomando de la mano a los moustros menores y con Suki y Usagi a un lado de él. Esperaba algo más de su parte, quizá de forma inconsciente. No había entendido ni la mitad de lo que el doctor había dicho, solo que un maldito mocoso más se estaba formando en su vientre ¡y ese bastardo sólo se iba tomado de la mano con los otros niños¡

Al verlos desaparecer se dejo caer sentando llevando una mano a su frente desesperado ¿Qué pensaría Itachi? Quizá se opondría al aborto, era lo más seguro. Aun no llegaba a saber cómo era el lado paternal del Uchiha, no estaba seguro si preferiría tener a los gemelos. De cualquier forma, se sentía ultrajado. Ciertamente no se había negado a lo que ambos habían hecho pero ¡No recordaba lo que sucedía se hacía tal cosa! Apenas reconocía a los mocosos como "suyos" ¡el embarazo era culpa del Uchiha! gran parte de la culpa recaía en sus hombros y el muy maldito solo se largaba como si nada sucediera.

Esperaba de todo corazón que estuviera sintiéndose como la basura que en ése instante le parecía. Estaba decidido, esos bastardos no nacieran, le daba igual si se negaba, era su cuerpo y el Uchiha había pasado un límite ¡él no le daría más hijos!

Las horas pasaron insoportablemente lentas, por primera vez en su vida su mente estaba en blanco, ni siquiera fue capaz de concebir a su arte como una forma de desahogo. Al levantar los ojos se percato de la negrura del cielo ¿Qué horas serían? ¿Por diablos Itachi no lo había buscado!

—**¡Bastardo un!**

Se levanto con pesadez y se dispuso a regresar a…la casa en la que vivía ahora. Queriéndolo o no, era el único lugar que conocía donde podía descansar, ¡otra vez ese maldito cansancio lo mataba!. Al llegar todo estaba en completo silencio, como acto reflejo se dirigió a la habitación de los moustros después de quitarse la capota. Arrastro los pasos hasta la alcoba del pelinegro y sin querer verlo se dirigió directo al baño. Se despojo de sus prendas tan lentamente como si fuese un condenado a la muerte, y simplemente se metió bajo al chorro de agua caliente buscando relajarse, apoyo su frente alzando los brazos a la altura de su cara, sabiéndose acompañado.

Dejo que unos fuertes brazos lo rodearan desde atrás aferrándolo con fuerza desmedida, sintió como la barbilla del Uchiha descansaba en su hombro y su suave aliento acariciando su mejilla.

—**Perdón, no era mi intención.**

Apretó con fuerza los puños conteniendo la ira.

—**Lo que sea que elijas por mi estará bien, lo mas importante eres tú.**

El artista giro para verlo a los ojos dispuesto a reclamarle lo sucedido, dispuesto a matarlo de ser necesario, pero esos profundos ojos negros solo lo hicieron desistir. Con cierto temor, el pelinegro deposito un suave beso en sus labios, pero aquello no lo calmó. Frunció el ceño y se lanzó con furia a devorar la boca del contrario, deslizando su lengua con deleite, explorando, acariciando, mordiendo. El uchiha no tardo en corresponder con la misma intensidad, dejando que los labios de Deidara expresaran con algo de dificultad suaves gemidos.

El calor se expandió en cientos de hondas que terminaron inevitablemente en la punta de su miembro y lo hicieron estremecer por el contacto del Uchiha, no comprendía cómo él podía enloquecerlo de tal manera; dejarlo tan sensible a sus caricias. Normalmente era así, pero no a tales extremos, su cuerpo había reaccionado al sentirlo detrás de él y la excitación que lo embargaba era sorprendente.

Itachi lo tomó de las caderas, bajando sus manos hasta sus glúteos, comenzando a apretarlos con hambre, furia y deseo. Sus bocas se devoraban sin parar, mientras sus cuerpos, húmedos y calientes se rozaban, no podía existir resquicio alguno que Deidara no rozara con gula contra Itachi. Arqueó su espalda profiriendo un profundo y sensual gemido cuando el pene de Itachi, hinchado y húmedo rozó el suyo. No perdió tiempo y buscó de nuevo la sensación. Lo tomó entre sus manos, lamiéndolo con sus lenguas, guiándolo a formar una salvaje danza junto a su miembro. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los ónix e Itachi no pudo contener un gruñido cargado de placer, Deidara lo enloquecía.

El rubio acarició la punta, hundiendo su dedo en el pequeño círculo perteneciente al mayor, Itachi se contrajo y arremetió con fuerza contra su cuello, comenzó a dejar marcas profundas y violetas que no se borrarían hasta el fin, pues se encargaría de remarcarlas. Sintiéndose derrotado por los besos y las caricias salvajes del pelinegro, quien había tomado el control en el movimiento de caderas, estiró su brazo hasta alcanzar el jabón, no muy lejos de ambos. Ya en su poder lo restregó por la espalda de Itachi, abrazándose a ésta para tomar impulso y dar brincos que aumentaban aún más las caricias entre ambos falos.

Se separó causando una mirada fulminante de parte del otro, Deidara sonrió divertido y deslizó el jabón por su pecho, aferrándose con más fuerza a las caderas de Itachi con sus piernas, el jabón alcanzó su pene y acarició al mismo tiempo el del otro, lamió sus labios soltando suaves gemidos. Itachi sintió perder el aire que le quedaba en los pulmones, Deidara estaba a punto de anular su cordura. El artista deslizó su mano, bastante resbalosa ya, hasta alcanzar los testículos del otro, y los acaricio suavemente, una y otra vez, apretándolos al punto de producirle placer y no daño. Itachi llevó sus dedos hasta la boca del rubio, pero gracias al agua no lograba darle ése toque viscoso. Deidara se bajó del Uchiha para cerrar el grifo, disponiéndose a introducir dos de sus dedos llenos de jabón en su entrada, pero el azabache lo detuvo, tomando la posición perfecta hasta alcanzar los glúteos del artista; los acaricio con suavidad, mordiendo y besando la zona.

Sus manos recorrían las bien torneadas piernas de su pareja, Deidara por su lado, acariciaba su miembro, soltando continuamente gemidos cargados de placer. Gritó extasiado sin poder seguir con el movimiento en su pene, aferrándose a la pared al sentir la lengua de Itachi en su interior, lamiendo y dando suaves mordiscos.

—**I-Itachi… hnm…**

El aludido decidió tomar eso como una súplica, tomó el jabón y comenzó a llenar la zona, sus dedos terminaron embarrados en blanco y los introdujo lentamente en su pareja.

— **¿Sigo?**

Susurró al oído del artista en un intento por hacerlo suplicar, pero sólo consiguió picarle. Deidara se reincorporó y pegó su espalda al pecho del otro, su mano comenzó a masturbarlo mientras movía sus caderas de adelante hacia atrás auto penetrándose con los dedos del Uchiha. La mano del otro se desenvolvió y alcanzó el pene del menor, realizando el mismo vaivén que hacían en su miembro.

Sus bocas se buscaron y encontraron, enfrascándose en un beso lleno de placer y furiosa pasión, las lenguas juguetonas aumentaban la excitación y la necesidad de una mayor fricción y un movimiento acelerado sobrellevó las ganas de jugar.

Itachi dejó el movimiento e inclinó a Deidara, abriéndolo más de piernas, se inclinó él también y lo penetró de una estocada fuerte y profunda. El movimiento se inició acelerado, fuerte, rápido y caliente, ardido en la piel de ambos. El contacto de sus cuerpos los estaba haciendo enloquecer, Itachi se aferró a las deliciosas caderas de su amante y comenzó a arremeter contra él sin delicadeza alguna, Deidara recibía toda esa fuerza pasional con una placentera bienvenida expresada en los gemidos gritados que soltaba.

No importaba, toda esa habitación había sido reforzada con material aislante de sonido.

Itachi bajó el ritmo permitiendo que el rubio juntara su pecho a su espalda, dejándose llevar por el suave ritmo que proponía el artista, pero ya las ansias eran demasiadas y prontamente regresó a embestirlo con furia. Sintió los dientes de las manos del rubio clavarse en su pierna y supo que estaba a punto de terminar, él también se encontraba en las mismas circunstancia. Con un grito llego al clímax derramándose en esa preciada cavidad.

Totalmente abatido, Deidara se volteó y abrazó a Itachi, quien regresó e gesto con una gran o mayor fuerza mezclada con ternura. Abrió la llave y aferró con más intensidad al rubio, comenzando a lavarlo él.

Pasada las 2 de la mañana el artista seguía despierto. Todo su cuerpo le pedía a gritos descanso, su mente se lo exigia pero él…seguía despierto a pesar del abrazo sobreprotector del Uchiha, y es que….¿como diablos iba a dormir sabiendo que estaba embarazado?. Como pudo se zafó de los brazos del Uchiha y salió del cuarto mientras se ponía una bata; todo estaba en absoluto silencio. Llego hasta la cocina y tomo asiento después de encender la luz, apoyo su barbilla en su mano mirando a la nada, estaba mas que seguro que esos bastardos no nacerían, Itachi había dicho que no tenia problema con ello, además su vida peligraba, así que esos moustros no nacerían ni ahora ni nunca.

—**¿Problemas para dormir? Eso si que es novedad** – se rio Usagi sentándose enfrente de él.

—**Hmn, lo raro sería que no los tuviera – **suspiro cansado.

—**Cualquier mujer estaría feliz con lo que tienes – **el rubio la miro de mal modo** – claro que tu no eres cualquiera y mucho menos una chica.**

—**¿No me digas un?…. **

—**¿Qué harás? En los embarazos anteriores no tuviste otra opción mas que dejar que los niños nacieran, te enteraste de tu estado cuando ya tenías casi cinco meses de gestación, este caso es diferente, llevas escasas 4 o 5 semanas.**

—**No los tendré – **asevero con seguridad a lo que la otra sonrió.

— **Aun recuerdo el día que te presentaste con Suki a esta casa, estabas dispuesto a dejarla con Sora pero ella había perdido a su primer hijo pocos días antes** – comento de forma distraída.

El artista la vio de reojo.

—**¿Y?**

—**Ese día te dije que si tú aun estabas con vida, le dieras a ella la oportunidad de conocerte.**

— **Hmn.**

—**Aunque lo niegues y te comportes como un imbécil con ella no te arrepientes de haberla conservado. **

—**Déjame dudarlo hmn.**

— **Sigues igual de terco. **

—**Hmn, como si me importara ¿y que se supone que haces? ¿Vienes a decirme que a estos parásitos les de la oportunidad de conocerme?**

—**No, el mismo truco no funciona contigo dos veces.**

—**Un ¿Entonces?**

— **Solo quería decirte que te dieras la oportunidad de conocerlos.**

**El rubio la vio sorprendido sin llegar a entender sus palabras.**

—**Los días con los hijos jamás son iguales, siempre te sorprenden con algo nuevo, y eso lo has podido comprobar – **sosteniéndole la mirada – **bueno** – levantándose pesadamente – **me voy a dormir, hasta luego Deidara, y no pienses tanto las cosas, no es tu estilo **– agrego en la puerta.

El rubio miro la puerta fascinado por varios minutos, ¿Qué clase de consejo había sido ese? Esa tipa estaba loca. Decidido a dejarse llevar por su instinto primario de descanso, regreso al lado de Itachi, de donde no se debió haber levantando.


	12. Engaños

Dely: Bien, tu capitulo tiene la mínima cantidad de 14 cuartillas, ¿algún comentario?

**_Gldxz: Ehmm... y-yo, no se de d-donde salieron tantas hojas... pero espero que... que no se aburran al leer n_n ((Hay SasoDei! sii! me salí con la mia! mwahahaha!)) y e...espero que les guste. =D _((me maté muchos días para hacerlo! asi que aprecien el trabajo o veran...! Grrr))**

Dely: Otra niña dulce y tierna .

_**Gladiz: te adoro mucho, Dely... n_n**_

Dely: Sin comentarios. Antes que nada gracias por los reviews que le dedicaron a Yoshi, por razones de fuerza mayor ella no ha podido contestarlos, pero en cuanto este de nueva cuenta por aqui les respondera, o la asesino jejejeje. Yoshi, espero poder leerte pronto que ya te extraño.

* * *

Engaño.

* * *

El rubio sentía como si el tiempo no pasara realmente. Los días monótonos habían llegado desde la noticia de su embarazo; gracias a "eso" las misiones por parte de Konan habían cesado y apenas si salía unos minutos a dar largas caminatas por las calles de la aldea.

No podía ir tranquilo ¡Por los mil demonios! no podía pensar las cosas con calma. Tenía una carga en su abdomen y eso le provocaba ansiedad. Era el segundo mes y por dios que ya quería que pasara el tiempo para no traer "ese peso" encima. Si bien le daba curiosidad, también le daba miedo a medida que el tiempo pasaba. Sabía que el parto no iba a ser cosa sencilla… y el dolor, argh…por ello mejor iba a ver a Karin para arreglar lo del aborto.

Iba metido en su mundo, sin darse cuenta que ya estaba cerca de la torre principal; donde seguramente estaría Konan dando misiones importantes a los demás ninjas. ¡Joder! A veces le daban ganas de ser "un ninja normal" que se preocupara más por conseguir a algún maleante o luchar en guerras y no cargar con "el peso de ser el _Otou-sama_ de los mocosos de Itachi". Aunque a la vez era bonito… esperen ¡No! ¡No era bonito ser el padre, la madre, la incubadora personal… o lo que sea que fuere de los hijos del bastardo ese!

Se detuvo en seco. Un mareo llegaba a su cabeza, eso lo hizo detenerse en donde se encontrara –con un demonio, ya no sabía en donde estaba-.

O una de dos: debía dejar de pensar tanto, o debía tirar esos suplementos y vitaminas a la basura. Solo lo estaban debilitando; bueno, no exactamente porque gracias a las vitaminas ya podía levantarse de la cama por una semana seguida, lo estaban….lo estaban… ¡Distrayendo! si, eso ¡Lo distraían de sus actividades diarias normales en ese mundo que no conocía pero en el que había despertado gracias al gusano malnacido bastardo de Sasuke Uchiha!

Decidió respirar… esperar unos minutos a que ese mareo pasara. Aun con todo y la vista nublada, busco a tientas un pequeño lugar donde sentarse.

Para cuando se dio cuenta donde estaba parado, ya tenía la puerta principal de la torre casi en la cara. De hecho donde estaba reposando su retaguardia era nada más y nada menos que una de las bancas que estaban justo afuera del lugar.

No entraría. Se lo dijo internamente con molestia. Estaba de "rencoroso" por la misión que la kunoichi le había dado: Reposo total involuntario durante todo el tiempo de gestación y los meses posteriores al parto, o el aborto, lo que escogiera. ¿Qué clase de bazofia era esa? No, de ninguna manera iba a entrar.

No.

Sus pasos ya lo habían alejado un par de metros de la puerta, pero algo lo detuvo.

¡A buena hora le entraban ganas de hacer pis!

**-¡Estúpidas molestias que me causan, malditos engendros!** – gritó.

Se maldijo internamente al sentir esas incontenibles ganas de orinar; se maldijo una vez más al no poder controlar esas ganas con nada, y se maldijo por tercera vez –y con más ganas- al entrar por esa puerta y salir corriendo al sanitario más cercano, evadiendo a varios ninjas que se le cruzaban en el camino.

Entró, bajó su cierre y sacó su hombría, seguido de la presión que tenía en la vejiga. No tardó mucho en hacer sus necesidades: lavó sus manos y salió del pequeño cuarto de baño, sintiéndose profundamente aliviado.

El pasillo donde se encontraba al salir era algo oscuro y tenebroso. Le daba un aire de mala espina al rubio, quien ya no sabía si era debido a su estúpido embarazo o en verdad algo no estaba bien ahí. Sintió un toque en su espalda; ¿o era un toque o era la mano de alguien? Ignorando ese escalofrió que le recorrió el cuerpo dio pasos lentos a través del deshabitado lugar.

Sus pasos hacían eco. ¿Qué hora era? ¿Por qué nadie estaba ahí? ¿Por qué ningún ninja pasaba por ahí ahora? Y lo más preocupante… ¿Qué seguía haciendo él ahí? Ya debía de estar en casa, de lo contrario el Uchiha se molestaría y se la cobraría una vez más.

Giró ciento ochenta grados para ir camino de vuelta topándose de frente con un pecho duro y frío, se sintió repentinamente inundado de un aroma muy familiar…

**-… ¿Mocoso?** – esa voz podía recordarla. No había cambiado nada, esa voz seguía tan intacta como en sus recuerdos. No podía creerlo… y sin embargo no había duda. Era él…

**-Sasori no Danna, uhn… **- el rubio pronuncio su nombre con la misma soltura que tiempo atrás. Tenía miedo; después de este largo año de no haber visto esos ojos y ese cabello, no era lo mismo verlo en un holograma que en carne y hueso, o madera, lo que fuera. Tuvo mucho miedo y retrocedió, pero al hacerlo notó como Sasori se alejaba más, inclusive ya no lo tenía de frente, ahora solo veía su espalda.

Se iba. Su maestro se alejaba cada vez más, a la par que sus recuerdos con él crecían y le inundaban la mente. Se alejaba más y más...

**-Danna, uhn… -** Deidara repitió su nombre.

**-…-** No hubo respuesta. Solo más lejanía.

**-Danna… –** dijo con un volumen más alto. Y a Sasori le pareció escuchar la voz perfecta del rubio, pero no de ese que le confesó dolido una verdad abrumadora, sino la voz del chiquillo altanero y obstinado al que nunca olvido y al que siempre ansió escuchar de nuevo después de dejarlo solo.

Pero se seguía alejando.

**-…¡Danna! –** gritó el ojiazul para segundos después observar que el marionetista ya no avanzaba más.

_Quedó perturbado –en un estado de Deja Vu total- Ese muchacho gritón y maleducado era Deidara. Pero no el Deidara que él había visto meses atrás, disfrutando de una caminata a un lado de Itachi y un trió de mocosos –que sabía perfecto que eran de Itachi y su rubio-_

_No. El Deidara que ahora veía a los ojos era el Deidara que vagamente tenía en lo más recóndito de sus fríos recuerdos; aquel joven altanero y molesto miembro distinguido de la organización Akatsuki. Ese era el verdadero Deidara, al que dejo escapar por su impaciencia._

**-¿Qué? –** Ocultando sus emociones a flote, fingiendo indiferencia total.

Se estaba cabreando. Por Jashin sama ¡Dei estaba al borde de la explosión!

**-Tsk… "¿Que?" – **Deidara repitió mientras agachaba su cabeza, comenzando a burlarse con coraje - **¿Eso es todo?... ¡¿Eso es todo, unn? – **explotó.

**-…¿? –** A Sasori le parecía cada vez más real.

**-¡Meses sin verte! Dándote por muerto… viviendo sin ver tu rostro… ¿¡Y así me recibes! ¡¿Ignorándome, unn?**

-**… **- el pelirrojo no decía nada, pero ahora sus cejas se arqueaban, expresando molestia. Esos gritos le estaban dando jaqueca.

**-… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te portas indiferente? Yo…** – Deidara da un pequeño paso al frente, colocando su puño cerrado cerca de su pecho **- …te he echado de menos. –** su voz ahora era blanda, algo suplicante pero con palabras seguras **- …soportando a Tobi, despertando en un mundo que desconozco, he tenido tantas ganas de volver a estar contigo como en aquellos tiempos en Akatsuki…con alguien que me explique qué sucede un.**

**-… - **Al pelirrojo le surgieron muchas preguntas con las pocas palabras de Deidara. _– ¿"…Mundo que desconozco…"?_

**-…Pero, me estoy dando cuenta que este mundo… ¡Este maldito mundo que me rodea se ha ido al caño!... – **tomó aire después de ese grito, mientras se recargaba en una de las paredes, ahora desviando la mirada perturbada del marionetista. Se le dibujaba ahora una sonrisa nostálgica **– Todo esto es tan raro, tan irreal… todo cambió. ¡Me están haciendo creer que he pasado por mucho! Pero… en realidad, no recuerdo más allá de la batalla que tuve con el hermano de ese bastardo… Sasuke Uchiha.**

Estaba hablando de más; todas esas declaraciones tenían un efecto perverso en Sasori… Más allá de lo que Deidara pudiera divisar, al pelirrojo se le estaba formando una sonrisa maliciosa.

Como si esperara alguna respuesta, el ojiazul detuvo sus argumentos. Pero el silencio y la tensión le hacían hablar nuevamente, ahora volviendo a mirar a su danna a la cara, acercándose tres pasos más para verle mejor.

**-Hoy, que por fin he encontrado a la persona que más confianza le… tenía, descubro que también se ha vuelto alguien irreconocible – **al acercarse más, veía todos los rasgos físicos de esa persona. No había duda de que él era Sasori… Pero, cegado con el enojo, el rubio concluyó su discurso **-… hum, no. No es eso… Tal vez estoy equivocado… - **retrocedió y dio media vuelta, dispuesto a largarse **- …Tal vez… Me equivoqué. No eres mi Danna….**

Se alejaba; guardándose las lágrimas y conteniendo las ganas de esperar una explicación por parte del marionetista.

A varios metros de distancia, sintió un cable escabullírsele entre la ropa, pareciendo que recorría parte de su cuerpo con mucho cuidado para no lastimarle. Ese artefacto provenía nada más y nada menos que de Sasori.

Arreando el cuerpo de Deidara, el cable hacia que de nuevo la distancia se acortara, pero esta vez la cercanía era embriagante. Y gracias a ella, Deidara supo en ese momento que era el inigualable de Sasori a quien tenía más cerca que nunca.

Y el miedo le invadió.

El marionetista solo fijaba sus ojos en los azules del menor, como buscando algo que le dijera que ese pequeño no era él; que era solo una persona muy… muy parecida pero que no era. Sin contener sus impulsos –y sin querer esperar más-, escabulló su tiesa mano en la playera del menor, a lo que éste respondió con un total asombro y confusión, pero sin decir nada –ni siquiera negarse-.

El mayor buscó la prueba suprema; aquella boca en su pecho, esa boca con la que, sabía, podía dar fin total a una nación al igual que su ejército de marionetas.

Y la encontró.

Podía tocarla, podía sentirla, esa era la "famosa cuarta boca" de Deidara.

Entonces no había duda. _Si_ eraDeidara.

No había falla, la claridad de esos zafiros le confirmaban que era _su_ Deidara.

El rubio no decía nada, solo se mantenía en estado de shock; podía sentir como era casi levantado y llevado hasta la pared mas cercana, siendo recargado por el mayor, quien ansioso ahora lo tenía acorralado - **…tanto tiempo sin verte, Deidara.**

**-¿Que? Humm… Sasori… - **por todos los cielos ¡Tenía más miedo que nunca! Ya no estaba tan seguro de la identidad de ese hombre, pues "su maestro" se estaba portando diferente. Supo que nada de eso estaba bien cuando Sasori posó una de sus manos en su espalda baja, y la otra estaba jugueteando un poco mas abajo, lo cual, mas haya de incomodarle, lo provocaba. Su danna lo estaba tentando a cometer la mayor estupidez de su vida.

…Engañar a Itachi.

**-Ahh… ¡N-no! Espera… Danna, hunn… - **sus intentos de separarse eran en vano.

**-No tienes idea de cuanto he esperado… para volver a tomar tu cuerpo, mi querido Dei… – **¿Volver a tomarlo? ¿Qué significaba eso? Sasori se estaba acercando peligrosamente ¿Iba a besarlo? en vez de arrojarlo lejos, en vez de separarlo, en vez de quitarse… se mantenía estático; ¿Esperaba ese beso o su cuerpo no le respondía?, ¿O su cuerpo mismo ansiaba ese contacto de sus labios con los de él? ¿O se había vuelto un loco suicida? Bueno, eso ya lo era.

"_Quizás… solo lo deseo, unn"_ se dijo a si mismo el menor. Después de todo, estaba con esa "persona/marioneta" llamada Sasori; ese ser que respondía al nombre que Deidara noches atrás había gritado al tener un orgasmo con Itachi.

Ese pensamiento lo había llevado lejos. Despojándose de toda vergüenza o remordimiento, dejándose llevar por el preciado cuerpo que tenía junto a él. Abrió su boca para apenas pronunciar su habitual "_uhnn_" y sus labios fueron invadidos por el pelirrojo. Al contacto, sus ojos se cerraron sin pensar: fuertemente oprimidos, sus ojos no se atrevían a ver sus acciones. Podía arrepentirse de ello. Y eso era algo que… no quería –aunque más allá de poder arrepentirse, podía romper la magia que le imprimían los labios de Sasori-.

No, definitivamente no. No quería detenerse.

_Ya estaba ahí, abrazado a la persona que más anhelaba. Sus bocas unidas, sus cuerpos juntos, como si encajaran perfecto uno con el otro; el calor, el aroma, la emoción, todo ello se sentía como unido al tiempo que ellos disfrutaban el roce… _

No quería detenerse. _Por un instante pensó en querer eternizar el momento…_

Entonces comenzaron a profundizar ese beso. La respiración de ambos se tornaba pesada. De manera agresiva… no, de manera desesperada el mayor filtra su lengua en aquella cavidad -excéntricamente dulce para él- al tiempo que escabulle su mano en el interior de la yukata del rubio. A Deidara no le queda más que ceder; puesto que, en primer lugar, no iba a negar que deseaba a su maestro en totalidad. En segunda, ya estaba perdido en los fríos labios de su amante. En tercera, ya era su amante…

¿Amante…? ¡Amante! No… no era lo correcto. No lo era…

**-Hunn… No… ¡NO!** -Empuja al mayor con toda la fuerza que pudo rescatar en esos mínimos segundos que lo hicieron volver en sí, zafándose de esos perfectos labios a la fuerza, cortando el beso. Sus ojos se abren lentamente, dejando ver un pequeño brillo muy singular. Lastima que para su pena, frente a él ya no hubiera nadie para ver ese brillo reluciente en sus ojos.

Estaba solo.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Solo un maldito sueño? Suspira con nerviosismo al verse envuelto en una situación parecida al genjutsu de Itachi. Pero no podía haber sido eso ¡Joder que no! Eso si había sido real.

Tenía que haber sido real, porque aunque ya no había nadie a su alrededor… aun podía sentir el cálido aliento de Sasori sobre sus labios, el cosquilleo de esa caricia, el ardor de esas manos

Se deja caer al suelo, tratando de tranquilizarse. Acomoda su ropa con calma, notando que la misma ropa indicaba que no era ninguna ilusión. Pensando detenidamente en el asunto, se exalta al ver la sombra de una mujer, lo que lo hace sentir mucho más asustado.

**-¿Deidara? – **Es Konan…

…

…

…

**-¿¡Quién te has creído para desatender tus deberes en el consejo! – **pregunto mirándolo con frialdad.

Y es que como resultado de la negativa de Konan de entregar a la mitad de sus recién graduados hubo una baja en las misiones, con lo cual la aldea se pudo haber ido a la ruina. Afortunadamente las cosas volvían a la normalidad, pero debido al cierre de fronteras con el país de la tierra, los ninjas se veían forzados a dar grandes rodeos por ese lugar, lo que retrasaba el cumplimiento de sus tareas ocasionando que no se contara con la suficiente cobertura de misiones. Eso era lo que estresaba tanto a la joven ninja.

**-Baah… tu misma me mandaste a una especie de misión. ¿Ya se te olvidó, unn? – **El rubio permanece sentado frente a Konan, quien le mira con superioridad.

**-…Te dije que tu misión era mantener reposo… no que dejes de venir a ayudar, hay papeleo que debes atender…**

**-Eh eh… ¡Espera, mujer! – **Deidara se trata de levantar, pero de nuevo un mareo lo detiene. Prosigue con su debate en reposo, mientras su mano sostiene su cabeza, tratando de reponer la vista que se había vuelto nublosa otra vez **- … n-no pienso hacer eso, uhn. ¡Ese es el trabajo de otros! Si decidieron tomar vacaciones antes de tiempo es TU problema… yo debo descansar… **

**-Estas embarazado, no incapacitado Deidara- **aclaro la joven.

El nerviosismo se apoderaba de él nuevamente. Además, la terrorífica cara de Konan hacia que no le quedaran más ganas de hablar.

El azote de la puerta de esa habitación rompió su silencio. Alguien había escuchado las últimas palabras de Konan.

Ese alguien era Sasori, quien ya estaba adentro de la oficina con una cara seria – aunque un tanto molesta, según percibió Deidara-.

**-Sasori – **la peli azul tomo la palabra y se dirige hacia el pelirrojo; podía decirse que estaban compartiendo la misma mirada indiferente.

Discuten algunas cosas; Sasori entrega unos papeles a la mujer ninja, los cuales ella lleva a su escritorio para firmar.

En ese instante la mirada de Deidara se posa de nuevo en la de Sasori, buscando quizás alguna explicación o seña que le indicara que lo que paso momentos atrás no había sido un sueño, pero el marionetista apena si le devuelve la mirada; ningún gesto sobre ella.

En un instante Konan entrega los papeles firmados a Sasori, este sale por la puerta con rapidez y deja atrás a ambos ninjas.

Konan retoma el asunto pendiente y continua con sus palabras hacia el rubio, pero este ya no presta atención… solo siente su corazón latir. Un mareo vuelve a presentarse en su cuerpo; esta vez más fuerte, causando que su estomago, con apenas un poco de desayuno consumido horas antes, se revolviera y provocara infinitas ganas de vomitar.

De nuevo no podía contenerse, salió corriendo de la oficina hacia el baño, dejando a Konan con una cara de confusión.

-¡Deidara! – alcanza a escuchar de la voz de Konan, pero no por ella iba a regresar…

Ya no regresaría.

Corre por los pasillos; cinco segundos más y se soltaría todo lo que traía en su interior… pero las lágrimas, esas no se pudieron contener más.

Deidara se sentía tan patético…

_Y Sasori… quien a lo lejos veía al menor correr, esbozaba una sonrisa suficiente. _

…

…

…

Al llegar a su casa, la tarde ya hacía presente un color anaranjado en las calles. El rubio nunca supo cuanto tiempo salió. Y poco le importaba porque al final no pudo llegar con Karin.

Entró con una total apatía; ese había sido un día muy estresante… y se pondría peor, ¿Cómo iba a ver a la cara a Itachi después de…de…de "eso"?

Dei se encontró con el Uchiha sentado en el comedor, rodeado por los mocosos y la anciana incómoda. El rubio miró en la mesa un paquete de dangos que era lentamente abierto por el pelinegro; eh ahí la razón por la que todos aguardaban pacientes.

Ver la comida le provocaba más mareo. Pero tenía que controlarse….aunque su corazón latiendo como loco no ayudaba en nada.

Abrazando con ternura al pequeño Kotta se encontraba Usagi sentada en una silla cercana a la de Itachi; Deidara recordaba la charla que semanas atrás tuvo con esa mujer y se sintió algo extraño. Aún no le agradaba mucho esa señora pero sus palabras tuvieron un efecto raro en él, aunque no el suficiente para que su decisión cambiara. Pero….. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Ese era el momento justo para decirles a a Itachi y a ella lo que ya era mas que obvio; la decisión que había tomado, pero… Tenía miedo, temor por, en un posible futuro, arrepentirse de ello.

**-¡Otou-sama! – **Shisui se separó de los brazos de Itachi, para correr ahora a los de Deidara. Itachi entonces volteó a ver a su rubio.

El Ojiazul, al verse reflejado en los ojos negros de Itachi, se sintió profundamente….culpable. La tensión que tenía aumento oprimiéndole el pecho al ver ese rostro indiferente, perteneciente al hombre con el que ahora compartía un hogar.

Sonrió apenas un poco para que Itachi pudiera ver algo de su "felicidad". Y para el susodicho todo parecía en orden; la sonrisa que ahora dibujaba el ojiazul en su rostro, la extrañeza al ver al pequeño de sus hijos acercársele… Todo parecía igual… todo excepto algo.

"Eso que no estaba bien" no pudo saberlo, solo pudo presentirlo. ¿Acaso era su instinto Uchiha? -¿Acaso ya tenia una ligera sospecha del encuentro de Dei con Sasori?-.

No. Solo sentía un mal augurio – un aroma diferente-.

El pelinegro decidió calmarse y ver hacia la puerta; de igual manera que todos los presentes observaban al recién llegado, pudo percatarse de un pequeño sonrojo en el rostro del menor y como este desviaba su mirada, cosa que trato de omitir.

**-Deidara –** hablo sutilmente sin apartar sus ojos del artista, quien solo sentía esa mirada fría como dagas que le molestaban, tenía que pensar en otra cosa, en algo que le distrajera de lo que sucedió, al menos por ahora, algo que impidiese que Itachi descubriera la verdad.

-**Yo… uhn.** – Dijo sin muchas ganas, mirando fijamente los ojos de Usagi - **… decidí… bueno** –miro a Itachi- **conocer…** **ehm** – tomó aire y siguió - **…vienen dos nuevos miembros a la familia.…**

Itachi abrió la boca incrédulo, Suki le miro perpleja mientras Kotta y Shisui se rascaban la cabeza curiosos.

**-Bien por ti… –** la anciana le regalaba su mejor sonrisa, al igual que Kotta. **– Felicidades, Dei.**

El pelinegro había observado como su rubio seguía al pié de la letra las indicaciones de los suplementos hormonales, y sin falta alguna, consumía sus vitaminas con cada alimento (aunque fuera a escondidas) pero por un momento imagino que solo era para poder moverse, aunque…se esmeraba, Deidara se portaba diferente desde la noticia.

Itachi se levantó de su asiento para ir hacia Deidara y tomarle la mejilla con la mano, atraerla a su rostro y besar sus labios.

**-¡Hay… no! Ya van a empezar otra vez… - **los pequeños, estáticos momentos antes por las palabras de su _"Otou-sama"_ se alejaban del comedor con muecas de asco. Kotta se bajó de las piernas de su abuela para seguir a los niños, quienes se dirigían a prepararse para dormir.

**-Bueno… voy a ayudar a los niños. Muchas felicidades chicos. De corazón, les deseo lo mejor para el futuro de esas dos pequeñas almas –** Usagi se levantó del lugar y salió, pintada con una cara de "total satisfacción" como si se hubiese salido con la suya.

Deidara casi no notó todas las palabras y acciones que sucedieron después de unir su boca con la del pelinegro. Eran de nuevo un lleno total de mariposas en su estomago, que difícilmente tuvo que separarse para tomar aire, obligando a su mente a olvidar lo sucedido por la tarde.

**-Ita…chi… -** sus palabras parecían inundadas de éxtasis.

-**Has decidido bien… - **el pelinegro se sentía feliz, por él y por Deidara, además por su familia que, ya estaba decidido, crecería con esos dos nuevos "engendritos" **- …Te amo.**

**-T-también… yo – **continuaron con los besos hasta que la voz de Shisui exigiendo su ayuda para el baño los obligo a separarse, concentrándolos en ayudar a Usagi a atender a las tres alimañas para dirigirse hacia la recamara al terminar. En ese lugar el rubio dejo que Itachi borrara la sombra de Sasori, prolongando "su dicha" hasta muy avanzadas horas.

…

…

Días después, los síntomas que le ocasionaba su embarazo –es decir, los suplementos- ya eran más que cotidianos para el rubio. Y aunque ya sabía que eran "normales", maldecía todos y cada uno de los días que lo "atacaban", y se maldecía por la estúpida decisión que tomo en un momento de debilidad.

Y aun con todo eso estaba advertido: si no se presentaba a sus labores en el consejo, Konan amenazaba con quitarle algo de misiones a Itachi. Al ojiazul poco le importaba el bastardo, pero por si fuera poco no tenía una sola amenaza, también contaba con la de Itachi, quien ladraba con que si se le anulaban las misiones por un tiempo todo se le iría a la ruina. Podría parecerle exagerado a Deidara pero… quizás era cierto.

Además no le convenía hacerlo enojar. Y lo sabía bien.

La parte _medio buena_ del asunto era el salir de casa. Todo un mes encerrado era más que suficiente para él, y aunque no le gustara ver la cara a los del consejo, aunque no soportara las ordenes de Konan, y aunque se sintiese extraño por trabajar en el mismo lugar que su Danna, no dejaba de sentirse _un poco_ mejor –fuera de que fuese totalmente ignorado por él, cosa que lo tranquilizaba y lo estresaba por partes iguales-.

Claro que se podía notar lo bien que se sentía, ya que en ocasiones asustaba a la peli azul haciéndole creer que estaba al borde del vomito en sus preciados e importantes papeles. Aunque en realidad solo jugaba –varias ocasiones después de la bromita salía corriendo al sanitario porque casi siempre "las ganas le llegaban sin avisar"-.

…

…

Estaba cansado. Estaba a punto de caer rendido en donde estuviera.

Para su suerte, un sillón estaba muy cerca de él; estaba vacio así que no habría problema, además por la hora que era ya los niños debían estar dormidos e Itachi a punto de hacerlo también. Y la anciana molesta ya debía de estarse preparando.

Era muy tarde. Deidara se dedicó a respirar ese aire de paz que había en el ambiente. Si, el día de mañana sería pesado pero igual y en algo valía la pena…

Pero cada día que pasaba sentía más opresión en su pecho. Le estaba ocultando a Itachi su encuentro con Sasori.

Fuera de que no confiara plenamente en su familia tenía cierto temor pues el tema de Sasori, hasta donde alcanzaba a recordar, nunca fue tocado en las reuniones de akaksuki posteriores a su muerte, y mucho menos se le menciono con su nueva "familia".

Estaba confundido, muy metido en su mundo. Su vista estaba fija en el techo, perdido en él. Su bienestar era aparente, por dentro las ganas de desahogar su "coraje/tristeza" era desgarradoras.

Al menos se conformaría con sacar sus palabras, secas y vacías pero sacarlas… Era desesperante seguir con ellas adentro.

Y el conformarse con solo "vomitar" no ayudaba en nada…

Debía hacer algo… debía hacer algo y pronto.

**-¿Otou-sama? – **la voz de Suki lo sacó de su trance. Ahí estaba la mocosa, parada cerca de la puerta, sosteniendo un vaso de agua con la mano, vistiendo el pijama; la mirada algo cansada y los cabellos despeinados. Era obvio q había estado durmiendo.

**-Hump – **Deidara emite un sonido con el cual trata de confirmarle a la niña que efectivamente –y para su desgracia – si era "Otou-sama".

**-¿Estas bien? – **la niña se acerca mientras bebe su último trago de agua, observa a Deidara con mucha curiosidad.

**-¿D-De que hablas, unn? – **Haciéndose el desentendido, el rubio no veía a Suki, seguía perdido en el aburrido techo, creyendo –engañándose –que incluso el techo era más importante que sus sentimientos de… ¿Desesperación? ¿Ansias? ¿Tristeza?

**-Deidara, sabes bien de que hablo… quizás nadie más se da cuenta pero, pero creo que yo si… - **¿Qué era eso? ¿Una especie de "guerra mental"? O esa niña… ¿Sabia leer la mente?

**-Humm… - **No es que estuviera cediendo ante "la poca persuasión" de Suki. Pero quizás era momento para sacar a flote lo que le oprimía el pecho –y no era precisamente su cuarta boca-. No era esa mocosa la más indicada para saber la razón de sus preocupaciones… ¿O quizás si?

Fue entonces que Deidara recordó que tiempo atrás, conversando con la menor, llegó al punto donde le dio a entender que podía confiar en él para contar sus penurias o vivencias. ¿Entonces… si era el mejor momento para hablar con ella y mostrarle un poco de esa confianza de la que había hablado?

Olvidándose casi por completo de su "papel en la familia" –y considerando su orgullo un sobrante en ese instante- decidió iniciar la esperada _confesión._

**-Yo… uhn… Verás, esto no será muy agradable por escuchar – **tragó en seco, aparentando seguridad –** pero…..un – reflexiono un momento - ¿Qué pensarías si Itachi se besara con otra persona que no fuera yo?**

**-¿uh? – **la pequeña no entendía muy bien sus palabras - pues…diría que es la mentira mas grande del mundo - .

**- …¿por qué estas tan segura un? – **Le miro con curiosidad.

**-Pues..** – Sonriendo ampliamente – **es más que obvio que él esta perdidamente enamorado de ti, ¿de que otra forma explicarías que siendo un hombre que se sacrifico por su hermano haya preferido cortar toda relación con él solo por estar contigo?**

**-¿De que hablas?**

**-Bueno, no estoy segura de cómo sucedieron las cosas, pero si se que cuando Itachi se entero de que tu podrías procrear inmediatamente anuncio que el era tu pareja y el otro padre** – sentándose en la pequeña mesa **– por lo poco que se, Sasuke le exigió que desmintiera eso alegando que un Uchiha jamás podría rebajarse a estar con un fenómeno como tú y le dijo que si escogía estar contigo mejor se olvidara de que tenia un hermano menor. **

Deidara escuchaba atento - **¿y luego un?**

**- Pues no tiene mucho que mi tío Sasuke y mi Outo san se reconciliaron, aunque a nosotros todavía nos ve con cierta frialdad, a mi me ha dicho que espera que sea una digna líder del clan Uchiha ¿puedes creerlo?**

**-¿Cómo sabes eso?**

**-Una plática con el tio Sasuke, aunque…se supone que es un secreto por Itachi no sabe que hablamos, je – **enseñando la lengua.

El artista miro perplejo a la niña, y su confesión no ayudaba en mucho a resolver su dilema, solo le metía más dudas. Sasori le había dicho algo de volver a tomar su cuerpo, eso significaba que habían sido pareja..pero ¿Cuándo? Se suponía que era antes de haber estado con Itachi pero…¿por qué cambiarlo? ¿por qué dejar a Sasori por un bastardo al que odiaba con todas sus fuerza o…había sido al revés? ¿Acaso fue Sasori quien lo dejo? Paso saliva con dificultad fijándose fijamente en Suki, buscando en ella ese parecido que confirmara que era hija de Itachi.

**-¿Qué ocurre?** – pregunto curiosa.

**-…nada un….será mejor…ir a descansar**.

Se levanto y la llevo hasta su habitación, Suki se despidió como si nada y Deidara fue donde Itachi, quien simplemente le abrazo al acostarse a su lado. El artista cerró los ojos deseando por un momento no saber nada del pasado que tuvo con Sasori, no quería pensar mas solo….dejaría que todo esto pasara, se concentraría primero en terminar este maldito embarazo y después se enfocaría en Sasori, si, era lo mejor, se obligaría a que estos malditos engendros que llevaba en el vientre y los otros tres ocuparan su mente, y cuando nacieran…se ocuparía del resto.


	13. Dependencia

Espero que les guste, este lo escribo yo, Derama17 pero el siguiente será cortesía de Seidy larousse. Un agradecimiento a Ddei Smile y a GLDXZ por su grandes aportaciones a este fic.

* * *

Dependencia y Desprecio.

¡Estúpidos suplementos! ¡Estúpidos síntomas! ¡Estúpido Uchiha! ¡Estúpido uniforme! ¡Todos ahí eran estúpidos! ¡Incluyéndolo a él! Los suplementos por causarle los síntomas; los síntomas por fastidiarlo, el uniforme por encogerse, el Uchiha por preguntar por su uniforme y él….¡por olvidar que esa semana le tocaba lavar la ropa! Bueno, olvidar no, en realidad si la había lavado pero…bueno….dejo los uniformes para secarlos otro día, el problema fue que Itachi regreso de misión y ahora necesitaba ropa limpia y seca, no es que le importara claro está.

-sécala con un futton un – dijo apoyando la espalda en la ventana.

-hmp – vistiendo.

-Oye ¡ese es mi uniforme! – protesto.

-A ti ya no te queda – acercándose a él hasta acorralarlo contra el marco – y no lo usaras en el próximo año – y acallo cualquier replica del artista con sus labios.

Deidara cerro los ojos permitiendo que el beso se profundizara al tiempo que las manos del Uchiha lo hacían de la cintura para juntar más sus cuerpos, colándose al interior de su playera de red. El aroma del mayor embriagaba los sentidos del rubio, cuya respiración se hizo entrecortada y con gula comenzó a devorar el cuello del azabache dejando una notoria marca, por razones que desconocía ansiaba sentir al Uchiha dentro de él todo el tiempo posible. Levanto su pierna para rodear la cadera del Uchiha y comenzó a frotar sus intimidades sin pudor alguno mientras se perdía en un nuevo beso que el mayor rompió para apoderarse de su cuello. El artista jadeo sonoramente llenando su boca con un sin fin de sensaciones.

Lo siguiente que sintió el Uchiha fue el frio suelo recibiendo su trasero y una corriente de aire pasar a su lado. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la inmensidad de la ventana. Suspiro resignado al escuchar las arcadas del rubio en el baño. Si, era genial que por primera vez Deidara aceptara tener a los gemelos, no iba a negar eso, una de las ventajas era que su apetito sexual se incrementaba los primeros cuatro meses; el problema era que por las mañanas ese "apetito" se anulaba por las nauseas, que si bien ya eran menos frecuentes, llegaban en el peor momento, y él solo podía ver con resignación como sus deseos de "convivir" con el rubio eran apagados por sus hijos.

-y eso que aun no nacen – levantándose para seguirlo al baño – Deidara…

-¡largo!...ungh….ah….¡idiota! – arrojando el papel de baño.

No queriendo molestar mas al rubio (ni deseando ser el objeto de su desprecio y maldiciones) Itachi decidió bajar a la cocina donde encontró a Suki y Usagi preparando el desayuno.

-Buenos días.

-Outo san, buenos días.

-Buenos días Itachi.

-…. - ¿Kotta y Shisui? – pregunto después de recorrer el lugar con la mirada, extrañado de que los pequeños no estuvieran sentados.

-Salieron al jardín…o al cuarto de secado, no estoy segura – contesto la anciana cuidando la estufa.

-Es raro que aun no quieran desayunar – sacando leche y sirviéndola en unos vasos.

-Oigan ¿qué es ese olor? – oliendo el ambiente.

-No lo sé Suki – la anciana imito la acción – huele a…¿quemado? – acercándose a oler el contenido de la olla – no es la comida.

Y entre los tres comenzaron a buscar el origen de aquel olor dentro de la cocina. Un tanto molesto, Itachi se asomo por la puerta del pasillo viendo de un lado a otro del lugar, hasta que se percato de un intenso humo negro que salía debajo de la puerta que daba al cuarto de secado, abrió los ojos con sorpresa quedándose en blanco por unos segundos, hasta que las palabras dichas por Usagi hicieron que su cuerpo se estremeciera por completo ¡Kotta y Shisui podrían estar ahí!

El tiempo pareció detenerse y la angustia que lo embargo le dio la impresión de moverse con una lentitud desesperante; abrió la puerta liberando una espesa nube de humo que golpeo de lleno su rostro haciéndolo retroceder un par de pasos pero el sonido de una explosión le obligo a activar el sharingan y entrar buscando a los niños sin éxito alguno pues el humo se condensaba en toda la habitación, la falta de oxigeno lo hizo caer de rodillas y comenzar a toser en repetidas ocasiones, quiso ponerse de pie pero un chorro de agua paso sobre su cabeza apagando el fuego y pronto una corriente de aire disipo el humo. Alzo los ojos llorosos para toparse con el aterrado rostro de Usagi. Ambos vieron que la puerta que daba al patio estaba destruida y por el boquete se podía ver la figura de Deidara.

El artista estaba harto de los síntomas ¡siempre era lo mismo! Y para rematar sus caderas se había ensanchado al punto que nada le quedaba, y las nauseas…. ¡Era frustrante! Salió del baño con la cara mojada después de lavarla, fue a abrir la ventana para calmar su estomago revuelto y al hacerlo percibió el olor a madera quemada. Al asomarse se topo con una columna de humo saliendo del cuarto de lavado. Salto por la ventana sin pensarlo siquiera arrojando una araña que derribo una parte del techo para que el pudiera entrar, recorrió el lugar con una rápida mirada encontrando a los moustritos a un par de metros de él; ambos estaban de rodillas y tosiendo sin parar. Arrojo otra araña a la puerta que daba al patio, tomo a los mocosos y salió por el nuevo boquete tan rápido que se sorprendió.

Segundos después Suki llego asustada y se arrodillo frente a ellos para abrazar a los enanos y a él. Muy de cerca apareció Usagi que técnicamente arrebato a Kotta de los brazos de la niña; detrás de ella, con los ojos abiertos y una expresión que jamás había visto en ese rostro llego Itachi. El pelinegro se arrodillo frente a ellos, con mano temblorosa acaricio el rostro de Suki y Shisui para terminar envolviéndolos en un fuerte abrazo.

Deidara veía asombrado la escena, pues a pesar de la lluvia podía jurar que aquello que salía de los ojos del Uchiha eran lagrimas, ¿era su imaginación o la gran debilidad del invencible Uchiha Itachi eran esos mocosos? Sonrió estúpidamente al pensar que después de todo, el de los pantalones en esa casa era él.

-¿¡En que rayos estaban pensando! – chillo a todo pulmón la anciana.

-"bueno – pensó el artista – quizá después de todo, ninguno de los dos hombres era el líder de ese hogar".

Exagerados, eso eran sus padres, unos exagerados; ni que casi quemar el cuarto de lavado fuera la gran cosa. Para empezar, nadie les dijo que la ropa se cuelga encima de la parrilla no dentro de ella; además ninguno de ellos llegaba a los tendederos y a Itachi le urgía su traje de jounin, y ellos solo querían ayudar. El traje se quemo y al tratar de apagarlo con una toalla… pues…esta corrió con la misma suerte, el aventarla por la puerta cerrada empeoro las cosas, en especial cuando el traje de Itachi cayo sobre la cesta de ropa seca. La abuela Usagi no tuvo compasión de ellos, les puso la regañada de su vida, y para empeorarlo todo ¡lo separaron de Kotta!, eso era demasiado. Por esa razón caminada detrás de Deidara haciendo un gracioso puchero; para colmo tenia las manos ocupadas con un maletín lleno de papeles y no podía hacerse a un lado el pelo de su frente, que a pesar del forro del impermeable se había mojado y le picaba los ojos.

-Buenos días Deidara sempai – saludo Hideo en la recepción de la torre – ahh… Hola Shisui ¿Cómo estas?

-¡castigado! – dijo tristemente son quitar su puchero.

-je, ¿ahora que hiciste?

-nada.

-¿¡nada! – Corto Deidara - ¡casi quemas la casa un! – Dio la vuelta – ya no importa un, llevare esto a guardar – quitándole el maletín – ¡quédate aquí y no te muevas!

El menor lo vio alejarse frunciendo la boca con enfado y suspiro resignado, al desaparecer el artista del lugar se dirigió al escritorio de Hideo.

-Vaya, Deidara sempai esta engordando notablemente.

-Es porque son gemelos – agrego molesto mientras se quitaba el impermeable.

-pobre, y eso que apenas empieza je.

-sí, se pondrá como pelota – subiendo al escritorio para sentarse - ¿quieres jugar? – agrego sonriente.

-Lo siento, tengo mucho trabajo pero…..- sacando una caja de memorandun y dándosela al pequeño – puedes invitarla a ella – susurro al oído señalando a una niña de 7 años sentada junto al ventanal.

L a chica lucia un short negro, una blusa blanca de cuello alto sin mangas y las típicas sandalias ninja. Su piel, totalmente morena hacia contraste con su blanco cabello recogido en una coleta alta.

-Es la hija menor del raikage, el equipo de su tío esta de misión aquí y ella les - ¿te quieres casar conmigo? – pregunto el pequeño a un lado de la niña sosteniendo la caja detrás de él.

Hideo casi cae de la silla ante la seriedad de Shisui. La niña volteo a verlo de forma altanera ocultando su sorpresa.

-No….- respondió varios minutos después.

-Ah…bueno ….- se desanimo -¿ y si como premio de consolación juegas conmigo? – extendió la caja sonriendo.

-…..¿bromeas? – sin poder esconder su desconcierto.

-No me puedes rechazar dos veces.

La niña miro la caja y luego a Shisui levantando una ceja.

-Bueno….si puedes – rasco su mejilla – pero….no querrás romperme el corazón dos veces je.

-¿Sabes con quien estas hablando? –

-Si, contigo ¿algún problema?

La chica lo miro detenidamente ante el descaro que mostraba ese "enano".

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Shisui Uchiha.

-….bien, juguemos – respondió la niña después de analizarlo por varios minutos.

-¡siiiii!

Hideo casi pierde….la cabeza ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Una simple broma o un perfecto plan para que la chica aceptara jugar con él? Ese niño no dejaba de sorprenderlo. Siguió con sus asuntos dejando que los niños se divirtieran, y para relajar la tensión inicial les llevo un poco de te y galletas, al poco tiempo ambos jugadores se llevaban bastante bien para haberse conocida hace tan poco tiempo.

-Iré a dejar esto, por favor no se muevan – anuncio levantándose pero al ver que no prestaban atención suspiro resignado y salió dejando a los pequeños solos.

-¿¡Qué significa esto!.

Los niños voltearon y se toparon con una mujer morena y su compañero en la base de la escalera. Shisui sintió como el ambiente se tensaba y la furibunda mirada de aquella mujer lo inquietaba, jamás había visto a alguien tan enojado como a ella, esa mujer parecía querer matarlo con la mirada.

-Liney sama, que rayos haces con este…moustro?

-Estábamos jugando y…. -¡no soy ningún moustro! – corto molesto al entender que se refería a él.

-¡no te metas engendro! – grito la morena viéndolo con desprecio – Liney Sama, venga aquí ahora – ordeno sin despegar los ojos del pequeño Uchiha.

-Pero no hicimos nada malo y…. - ¡AHORA! –grito nuevamente la mujer.

La desconcertada niña no entendía nada, instintivamente se acerco a Shisui buscando protegerlo pero la mano del shinobi que acompañaba a la morena la obligo a ir hacia la salida del lugar.

-Gente como usted Liney sama no puede mezclarse con esta clase de basura, estos moustros son una vergüenza para la naturaleza, no debería existir, sería mejor matarlos para que no avergüencen a las mujeres.

Al sentirse solo Shuisui quiso replicar pero el veneno vertido en cada palabra le calaba muy en el fondo de su pequeño corazón; pudo sentir con mucha mas fuerza los intensos ojos de la mayor; no entendía el enojo de esa desconocida, pero esa mirada parecía lacerar su pequeño cuerpo estremeciéndolo por completo, unido a sus palabras….. A lo mejor era una técnica secreta porque sentía algo en su pecho que solo pudo identificar como dolor, y porque frente a esos ojos se sentía como nunca antes en su vida: tan pequeño, vulnerable e indefenso, sabia que esa mujer podía lastimarlo, y al parecer quería lastimarlo de verdad, eso…lo asustaba, y mucho. Aferro la caja frente a su boca haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para impedirse llorar.

-¡Y tú….no te atrevas ni a mirarla! ¿¡Entendiste engendro!

-¡Retira tus palabras!

La mujer giro para ver a Hideo apretando los puños con fuerza desmedida.

-¿Por qué? Esa es la verdad, este es el hijo de un fenómeno de circo y …..- un golpe seco y una pared estrellándose fue todo lo que se escucho después.

Hideo estaba a un lado de Shisui con el brazo extendido. El pequeño inmediatamente se aferro a su pierna en busca de protección.

-¡Bastardo! ¡Lo pagaras caro! – la mujer se levanto limpiando la sangre que manaba de su boca.

-¡Suficiente! - Todos voltearon para encontrarse a Konan acompañada de Killer Bee - Si trata así a los niños de Ame en su propia aldea me veo obligada a rechazar el trato – agrego fríamente la amekage sin despegar la vista de la ofensora - por ahora un escuadrón ambu los acompañara a la salida – y antes de que los aludidos pudieran objetar algo se vieron rodeados de ninjas enmascarados.

-El intento se hizo – agrego Killer Bee siguiendo a los ambu junto a su equipo bajo la atenta mirada de Konan, quien hecho un vistazo y subió las escaleras.

-¿Estas bien? – Hideo se arrodillo a un lado de Shisui y este solo asintió negándose a llorar – tranquilo, no debes hacer caso a ese tipo de gente – consoló ayudándolo a recoger las piezas del juego viendo como el menor solo mordía su labio inferior con fuerza.

-¡Shisui! – llamo Itachi apareciendo por la escalera poco después, al escucharlo, el nombrado corrió hacia el pelinegro abrazándolo con fuerza cuando este se arrodillo para estar a su altura, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del mayor para ahogar sus descontrolados sollozos.

Deidara caminaba un poco confundido hacia la oficina de Itachi, había tenido una reunión con su equipo para tratar algo relacionado con la seguridad y por ello apenas se había enterado de lo sucedido con Shisui. Esto hecho por tierra la idea de la vida perfecta en ese lugar, pero la verdad no era de extrañarse, después de todo los padres de esos críos eran dos ex miembros de la organización mas peligrosa que ha conocido el mundo shinobi, y uno de los progenitores era una maldita cosas rara capaz de tener hijos sin ser hombre ni mujer. Imagino que Suki pasó exactamente lo mismo y gracias a su presencia la vida de Shisui había sido mas tranquila, hasta ahora. Seguramente fue ella el blanco de todas las ofensas y burlas desde que nació hasta que la gente de la aldea termino acostumbrándose a su presencia.

Entro con cuidado para encontrarse a Itachi sentado en su silla con Shisui durmiendo en sus brazos, la cabeza del menor apoyada en el hombro del pelinegro mientras la mirada del mayor yacía perdida en algún punto.

-….¿crees que….hice mal al desearlos?

La pregunta sorprendió al artista, quien al principio no entendió a que se refería pero recordó el incidente de la mañana. Frunció el ceño molesto y se coloco frente al Uchiha.

-Tengo 3 meses con tus engendros dentro y ya no puedo sacarlos hasta que estén listos – siseo - si te arrepientes ¡te castro un! –

Itachi le miro asombrado y sonrió.

-Claro.

-un – levantándose - ¿Dónde esta Kotta?

-Jugando con Yahiko.

-Yeah, mueve tu maldito trasero que muero de hambre – encaminándose a la salida – deberías confiar mas en ellos – agrego deteniéndose en la puerta – si están aquí a pesar de las circunstancias es porque son mas fuertes que el resto – y salió dejando a un embobado Itachi.

-Deidara – lo detuvo a mitad del pasillo.

-¿hmnn? – le miro por encima de su hombre.

-¿te he dicho que eres perfecto para mi?

El aludido se sonrojo pero termino sonriendo con suficiencia.

-lo se un ¡ahora muévete!

-Engordaras.

-¡Es por "tú" culpa bastardo un!

- Yo no te obligo a comer

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA!

Deidara se enojo tanto con el Uchiha que a zancadas recorrió el camino que lo distanciaba de lugar donde jugaban a entrenar Yahiko y Kotta, mascullo algo parecido a una despedida y salió del lugar arrastrando a Kotta hasta la recepción donde Itachi le esperaba. Como El Uchiha tenía los brazos ocupados se vio en la vergonzosa necesidad de colocar el impermeable sobre el cuerpo de este procurando cubrir a los dos pelinegros, después ayudo a Kotta con su impermeable. Se despidieron de Hideo y salieron, aunque otra vez – para desgracia del artista – se vio obligado a cubrir a Itachi con una sombrilla mientras tomaba a Kotta de la mano.

- Como una linda familia – Susurro un pelirrojo.

Desde las sombras, Sasori había observado todo, desde el incidente del engendro hasta la partida del artista en compañía del esos estorbos.

-Deidara… - El marionetista era consiente de la verdad del rubio, ese hombre que salía acompañado de Itachi no era otro que el maldito mocoso al que entreno en akaksuki, el pequeño revoltoso que le pertenecía por derecho.

apretó los puños con fuerza, esta vez no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir, no le dejaría al Uchiha el camino libre para poseerlo, ya lo había tenido en su cama mucho tiempo, era justo que Deidara regresara a donde tenía que estar, a su lado.


	14. Enojo

Hola, antes que nada mil disculpas por la tardanza, he tenido varios distrayentes que ya no me han dejado continuar con los fics como me gustaría, prueba de ello fue el reto, donde deje que algunas días quedaran en blanco, a lo cual aun debo una explicación y disculpa a los participantes y lectores, pero eso será a modo personal je.

A continuación les dejo un resumen de personajes para que entiendan que onda con el capitulo. El resumen no se los hago porque…no me da tiempo, lo siento, espero que el capítulo les guste.

Gracias por los reviws.

* * *

**Personajes:**

**Equipo de Deidara:**

A Deidara acepto ser maestro de este equipo por petición/chantaje de Konan, pues ningún ninja veía futuro para este grupo tan extraño y diferente a todo lo conocido, el artista lo acepto a regañadientes y aprovechando las habilidades de cada uno consiguió convertirlos en chuunin tan solo en su primer año y en jounin poco después. Actualmente Shintaro posee el nivel ambu pero se niega a abandonar a sus compañeros, y aunque el rubio lo niegue, se siente demasiado orgulloso de los ninjas que ha formado.

**Miyuki Mazawa**: Especialista en rastreo por tierra y en controlar este elemento, desarrollo esta habilidad para poder rastrear las minas de Deidara. Ella es una refugiada de la misma aldea que Deidara, sus padres su mudaron a la lluvia por negocios, Suele ser muy nerviosa y un tanto exagerada. Es la favorita del rubio no solo por ser de la misma aldea sino porque ella algún día podrá tener hijos y entender lo que se sufre. Edad: 19

**Kentaro Ichise**: Control del agua. Hijo menor de la miembro del consejo Yoko Ichise y hermano menor de Hideo Ichise. Un chico temperamental igual que Deidara, es obstinado y no le gusta que lo traten como a alguien inferior. En un principio quedo muy resentido por tener que ser parte de un equipo de refugiados con un maestro refugiado, pero eso cambio conforme los fue conociendo. Aunque lo único que persiste es poder derrotar a Deidara para demostrarle que la técnica de agua puede vencer a las de tierra. Edad 19

**Shintaro**: Controla el elemento rayo. Huérfano refugiado. Admira a Deidara por su disciplina como ninja, por su valor y fortaleza para reconocer ante todos su condición de hermafrodita capaz de procrear. Es el líder del grupo y siempre procura estar a las expectativas del rubio. Suele ser callado y a veces tímido. Edad: 20.

**Equipo de Itachi: **

**Yahiko:** Hijo de Nagato y Konan, nacido poco después de finalizar la guerra. Su inesperada concepción motivo a Konan a dar cara a las fuerzas de Madara, y muchos ninjas de la lluvia (incluido Kakuzo que murió por protegerla) vieron en el pequeño las esperanzas de un mejor futuro, por ello ha sido tratado con mucho respeto y cariño por la mayoría de los pobladores y fuerza militar. Su cabello es de un rojo intenso y lacio, es delgado y un poco bajito. Es tierno y entusiasta, sabe que le han dado la confianza de crear un mejor futuro para su aldea y el desea cumplir esas metas pero no desea convertirse en amekage, según él porque implica quedarse sentado frente a un escritorio y el prefiere estar afuera ayudando de diferente manera. A veces es un tanto caprichoso y terco, algo con lo que sufre Itachi. Admira al Uchiha por ser tan fuerte, pero no quiere aprender a usar el rinnegan por el daño que causa a su cuerpo, aunque suene egoísta y un tanto cobarde, él entiende que la felicidad de su madre y la tranquilidad de su pueblo radica en que se encuentre sano y salvo, aunque no por ello deja de esforzarse en convertirse en un gran ninja para dignificar a sus padres. Recientemente fue el único que logro convertirse en chunnin en el pasado examen. Edad: 12 años.

**Ayako**: Una niña demasiado "intensa" a opinión de los demás, pues todo lo que hace lo hace con una concentración suprema, tanto que en algunos momentos llega a olvidarse de su entorno, algo que en misiones le ha causado problemas que llegan a desanimarla en su deseo de ser shinobi. Cada vez que sufre un fracaso tarda un poco en recuperarse, por lo cual la ayuda de Yahiko y Sauti es de vital importancia para ella. Edad: 12 años.

**Sauti Wasabi:** Al ser miembro de este clan, Sauti creció con algunas restricciones para relacionarse con los demás. Desde pequeño algunos miembros de su clan, resentidos con Pain, le inculcaron rencor hacia Konan y su hijo, pero al tener la oportunidad de conocer la historia de la amekage desarrollo una admiración enorme por la mujer, al grado de sonrojarse ante ella y buscar siempre llamar su atención, sin duda padece de enamoramiento. Esto no dificulta su amistad con Yahiko, al contrario, se siente doblemente agradecido de ser compañero de alguien tan diferente como el. Tiende a ser algo sobreprotector con sus dos compañeros, por lo que casi siempre es reprendido por ellos, quienes inmediatamente tratan de demostrarle a golpes que pueden cuidarse solos. Edad: 12 años.

**Hijos de Karin y Suigutsu Hozuki: (cortesía de Louvre lolita, actualmente conocida como dulxura15)**

**Takeshi**(significa: hombre de gran fuerza):  
Fecha de Nacimiento: 5 de abril, 10 años  
Altura: 135,6 cm  
Peso: 34.8kg  
Tipo de sangre: AB  
Personalidad: hablador, alegre, calculador.  
Hobbies: entrenar con su padre.  
Tipo de chakra: hielo

Viste una camiseta color negro, unos pantalones cortos hasta las rodillas y sus clásicas sandalias Ninja, su pelo es de color blanco y ojos rojos. Al igual que haku el puede hacer jutsus de hielo, su técnica favorita es invocar a enormes dragones de hielo, posee una gran espada al igual que su padre. (habilidades que no posee todavía)

**Hitomi **(significa: doble belleza):  
Fecha de Nacimiento: 05 de abril, 10 años  
Altura: 132,6 cm  
Peso: 31.8kg  
Tipo de sangre: AB  
Personalidad: prudente, alegre, impulsiva.  
Hobbies: observar mariposas.  
Tipo de chakra: fuego

Viste una falda con una abertura en "V" en el lado derecho de color negro, una camiseta de mangas hasta sus codo de color rojo oscuro y unas sandalias Ninja con un poco de tacón, su cabello es del mismo color que su madre y ojos color morados. Puede detectar el chacra de una persona através de las mariposas (se comunica con ellas al igual que shino con sus insectos). Para atacar usa un arco con unas flechas de hierro las cuales contienen un veneno especial que al ser calentados con su chakra se activa y al ser incrustados en una persona este se expande por su cuerpo matándolo en 15 segundos (cada vez que utiliza esta "técnica" necesita guantes). Como su hermano su técnica favorita es invocar inmensos dragones de fuego. (habilidades que no posee todavía=

**Kioshi Wasabi**: Alumno de la academia, compañero de Suki, tiene el cabello castaño corto terminado en puntas hacia arriba, un poco frio y competitivo, altanero, lleva la contraria, trata mal a Suki y siempre busca demostrar que su clan es muy superior al Uchiha. Edad: 10 años.

**Yowane Wasabi**: Primo de Kioshi, es bastante amable y gentil, aunque no duda ni un segundo en lanzarse a pelear en contra de aquellos que se metan con Kioshi, o solo lanzarse a pelear porque si. Ellos dos son los principales enemigos de Suki, Hitomi y Takeshi, y pelea especialmente con el hermano Hozuki, aunque todos sus enfrentamientos terminan en empate de acuerdo a Hitomi, a quien dice amar como loco. Edad: 10 años.

**Raijin: **Poco es lo que se sabe de este oponente, solo que alguna vez perteneció a la fuerza ninja de la aldea del rayo. Fue uno de los responsables de la masacre en un pueblo del país de la lluvia donde conoció a Deidara desarrollando una extraña obsesión por él. Tiende a tratarlo como "su mujer" siendo bastante vulgar con él, cada vez que lo ve busca poder tomar su cuerpo y es tan desenfadado que no duda en mostrarle su excitación, odia al Uchiha por el simple hecho de ser la actual pareja del artista. Disfruta haciendo mención en que si no puede tomar a Deidara no tendría ningún problema en conformarse con Suki. Su elemento es el rayoy posee dos látigos de metal que potencializan su ataque, es muy rápido a pesar de medir 2 metros con 30 centimetros, es bueno en el taijutsu y tiene una buena resistencia al genjutzo siendo su principal arma el ninjutzo.

**Kanjiro: **Al igual que Raijin, es muy poca la información que se tiene, solo se sabe que es un gran maestro en el control del elemento fuego, teniando como variante el poder crear grandes cantidades de humo caliente que afecta el movimiento de sus enemigos, es ironico y cruel, además de tener una gran obseción por matar, es quien provoco la masacre en uno de los pueblos del país de la lluvia donde murieron los padres de Kotta.

**Hotaru: **Una chica con un poder increíble con el elemento viento, una de las causantes de la muerte de los padres de Kotta, murió a manos del equipo de Deidara cuando este fue herido por Raijin y perdió la memoria.

* * *

**ENOJO**.

¡Malditos informes de las últimas estúpidas misiones de Itachi y compañía! ¡Debieron estar listos en su escritorio hace horas! ¡Pero no! ¡Tenía que venir él personalmente para ver si el estúpido "señor" ya se había dignado a realizarlos!

-"He tenido mucho trabajo"- le decía. ¡Pretextos! Solo pretextos para no entregarlos a tiempo.

Bueno, quizá exageraba un poquito. La verdad es que Itachi si tenía exceso de trabajo. Desde que se enteraron del embarazo el azabache no solo estaba en misiones, sino también había tomado una vacante en la escuela como sensei, ayudaba en la administración de la misma, supervisaba el avance de los ninjas y además, fungía como guardia. Si, ¡El gran Uchiha Itachi resguardaba la entrada principal de la aldea oculta entre la lluvia! ¡Increíble! Y todo para juntar el dinero suficiente para que cuando los engendros nacieran él pudiera ayudar a cuidarlos por lo menos los primeros seis meses ¡una total y absoluta locura! Aunque él tampoco se quedaba atrás, si bien ya no podía realizar trabajo de campo (para su desgracia) si estaba metido en la torre como un maldito ratón y algunas veces sus servicios como artista eran requeridos por algún ricachon para una gran celebración, cosa que le permitió no matarse a sí mismo por la estúpida decisión de conservar a los parásitos de Itachi dentro de él. Tanto trabajo le pareció estúpido, pero Ame era una aldea relativamente pobre a pesar de los enormes esfuerzo de Konan, así que con el puesto de los dos apenas ganaban lo suficiente para vivir holgadamente

Al llegar a la puerta de la oficina de Itachi se dispuso a tocar pero un golpe seco lo detuvo, seguido de un murmullo que sin duda era de Itachi y finalizando con un: "ah…así….bien.." de alguien más y se repetía en una secuencia desesperante para el rubio, cuya embotada cabecita tradujo como alguien más e Itachi hacen algo que no parece nada santo en una habitación, cerrada, solos, los dos, sin nadie más….

Un incontrolable tic nervioso se apodero de su ceja izquierda…... por quien sabe Dios que numero de ocasión.

-¡Uchiha bastardo!- de un fuerte empellón abrió la puerta azotándola sonoramente contra la pared.

Y el silencio incomodo lleno la estancia.

-Deidara ¿sucede algo? – interrumpió un fastidiado Itachi.

Un notorio sonrojo cubrió el rostro del rubio, frente a él encontró a una chica atractiva (demasiado para su gusto) inclinada sobre el escritorio dando al Uchiha una gran vista de su prominente busto y un amplio panorama de sus piernas. Entre ellos mediaba una hoja que el pelinegro se esforzaba en usar como barrera. El ruido provenía del coqueto golpeteo de la bota de la chica sobre la madera del escritorio.

-¿Deidara?- insistió su pareja.

-Hmmm- recuperando el temple – los informes, debiste entregarlos hace horas.

-Estaba en eso.

-No lo parece – le corto el rubio entre dientes fulminando con la mirada a la chica que no se quitaba del escritorio.

El azabache observo atentamente al artista.

-Aomi ya se va.

-Claro – dijo la chica sentándose un momento en el escritorio cruzando sus piernas – nos vemos luego Itachi San – y salió moviendo las caderas de forma descarada.

-hmmm- apretó los puños furioso. Esa….tipa quería pasarse de lista; seguramente pensaba aprovechar el hecho de que comenzaba a parecer tonel para poder revolcarse con él pelinegro, y todo por culpa del Uchiha. ¡Bastardo! ¡Si por él fuera que se quedara con Itachi y se lo metiera por donde pudiera! Pero antes, antes que le diera los malditos informes y…..¿y dónde diablos estaba Itachi?

El sonido del seguro lo obligo a girarse sobresaltado para toparse con el pelinegro recargado en la puerta mirándolo lascivamente. Deidara paso saliva con dificultad retrocediendo mientras el otro avanzaba. Al chocar con el escritorio sintió un extraño deja vu (del cual salió embarazado la primera vez)

-Diablos un.

-¿Acaso estas celoso Deidara?- cuestiono el pelinegro sobre el cuello del artista sintiendo como el cuerpo de este se estremecía ante su contacto.

-¡No!- afirmo cuando logro controlar los espasmos que le producían la cercanía de ese sujeto, empujándolo para caminar hacia la puerta.

Itachi fue más rápido y antes de que el rubio pudiera escapar lo tomo por la cintura girándolo para quedar de frente. Por primera vez el artista mostraba otra emoción que no fuera indiferencia o ira, y eso le gustaba, y mucho. Antes de que el menor dijera algo atrapo sus labios en un demandante beso, exigiendo ser correspondido, suplicando por algo más que simple pasión en esas caricias ardientes, pidiendo en silencio que Deidara entregara algo más que su cuerpo. De un tiempo para acá parecía haber cedido; en esos ojos azules ya no se reflejaba ese frio rencor que lo atormentaba, parecían tener un enojo infantil y orgulloso. Cada vez que tomaba su cuerpo no recibía una entrega distante, esa entrega donde Deidara se dejaba hacer mientras sumía su mente en recuerdos o fantasías de su arte.

Durante mucho tiempo había deseado que el artista se entregara y disfrutara junto a él, tal como lo hacía ahora; que con su cuerpo sudoroso compartiera la misma necesidad de entrega. Quizá su paciencia al fin tenia frutos, pues Deidara se abría completamente al pelinegro, mordiendo su espalda cada vez que entraba en su cuerpo, jadeando su nombre en su oído, pidiéndole más, más de sí mismo, disfrutando como nunca su entrega y ahogando su último grito de placer en su hambrienta boca mientras él llenaba de nueva cuenta su interior, aferrándolo para no caer, calmando su respiración con el aroma del rubio y topándose con esos ojos azules llenos de algo que no lograba entender, pero que le hacía sentir bien, seguro.

-Aun…..tienes que entregar los reportes hmm.

* * *

-Esto es aburrido – suspiro un chico recargado en la pared.

-Cierra el pico Takeshi – refuto su hermana sentada en el primer escalón.

-Ciérramelo tú si puedes.

-¡Sigue provocándome y lo hare!.

-Me pregunto cómo es que Karin-san y Suigutsu-san soportan sus peleas diarias- se quejo una pelinegra sentada cuatro escalones arriba de Hitomi con las piernas estiradas y apoyada sobre sus codos viendo la lluvia caer con aire aburrido.

-Nosotros no pelamos Suki – sonrió el chico.

-¿A no?- enarcando una ceja incrédula.

-No, solo nos demostramos nuestro amor fraterno – agrego Hitomi con la misma sonrisa que su hermano.

-Y dicen que los anormales somos Shisui y yo – dejo escapar junto con un suspiro de resignación.

-Eso no es lo importante – Takeshi desvió la mirada hacia un grupo de 5 niños que se dirigían a la parte trasera de la escuela.

-Hitomi – pidió la Uchiha.

-Están por graduarse, el castaño ha sido el mejor de su clase y es miembro del clan Wasabi. Los cinco tienen grandes probabilidades de convertirse en genin sin ningún problema.

-¿y cuál fue su delito Uchiha?

-*Me miraron feo – sonrió la aludida.

-Je…- el chico volteo a verla con una sonrisa socarrona - ¿Cuál será el castigo?

-Demostrar que son simple basura indigna de mirar a un Uchiha.

-Ustedes dos son igual de busca pleitos – regaño Hitomi.

-¿Qué?..Tengo que hacer respetar el apellido de mi familia, mis hermanos entraran a la academia dentro de un par de meses – agrego con una inocencia tan real que los demás solo rieron ante su expresión.

-Vamos hermanita ¿no me digas que no te gusta partir caras? – pregunto Takeshi tronándose los dedos.

-¿Y dejarles la diversión? Ni loca – poniéndose de pie y acomodando su impermeable para seguir al quinteto.

-No podía esperar menos de mi hermana mayor – siguiendo a Hitomi de cerca – aunque eso lo aprendió de yerro** Uchiha – mirando de reojo a Suki antes de salir.

-Ellos empezaron, yo solo me defiendo y protejo a los míos.

* * *

Lo malo de tener una familia que estaba punto de creer era que no podía estar con ellos todo el tiempo que quisiese (que seria las veintiocho horas del día) motivo: tener que mantenerlos a todos. ¿Cómo?: siendo parte del consejo de una aldea relativamente pobre. De ser tan solo jounin en Konoha no tendría que preocuparse de nada más que cumplir una que otra misión rango A y bastaría para vivir holgadamente, y si no fuera porque Deidara primero destruye la aldea de la hoja antes de irse a vivir allá consideraría esa opción. Lo mejor por el momento era que terminando la ronda podría ir a su casa, había aprovechado el recorrido con el equipo del artista para entrenar a su propio equipo y ahorrar tiempo; así que ahora Miyuki era acompañada por Ayako y Sauti; Kentaro estaba con Yahiko, y Shinta cubría la espalda del Uchiha. Tenía que darse prisa, al llegar a su casa tenía que ayudar a Suki con la bola de fuego, supervisar a Kotta con su control de chakra e intentar sacar a Shisui del taller para que practicara el combate cuerpo a cuerpo pues el pequeño prefería practicar su "arte" a entrenar su condición física y como buen padre no podía permitir eso.

-¡Estúpido moustro! ¡Esta me la pagas!

-Hmp, tan Solo inténtalo debilucho.

El pelinegro levanto la cabeza sorprendido, la segunda voz…no podía ser…¿o si? Dejo escapar un suspiro de resignación encaminándose al origen de la voz seguido por Shinta. Al llegar a un pequeño claro se debatió entre estallar de orgullo o de ira. Había 6 chicos golpeados en el suelo, entre los que estaban los gemelos Hozuki y enfrente de ellos una Suki totalmente furiosa y con varios golpes. Ahogo una risilla al comprobar que esa niña era el vivo retrato del artista, y no solo lo decía por el físico, ambos poseían el mismo carácter explosivo y altanero. Frente a ella y haciendo gala de su resistencia estaba un miembro del clan Wasabi, uno de los grandes prodigios de ese clan a decir verdad.

-Bien – hablo neutralmente para llamar la atención de los niños- todos ustedes necesitan una buena explicación para esto – se cruzo de brazos frente a ellos.

Por muy orgulloso que estuviera de Suki no podía dejar de actuar como miembro del consejo.

Los niños quedaron sorprendidos y quizá asustados al ver la imponente figura de Itachi; ser descubiertos peleando entre clanes significaba un castigo severo, en especial se si trataba de los hijos de las familias inmigrantes. Los caídos hicieron lo posible por levantarse mientras Suki y su oponente se erguían silenciosos frente al Uchiha.

-¿Cuánto tiempo me harán esperar por una respuesta? – volvió a cuestionar mostrando la frialdad de antaño después de unos minutos.

-¡Ellos tuvieron la culpa! – se atrevió a decir uno de los caídos señalando a los gemelos.

-Señor….-se adelanto Suki – ellos solo me acompañaron, no tienen nada que ver – aclaro con aire marcial.

-¿y los golpes los recibieron solo por ver? – agrego levantando una ceja y acercándose a la niña.

-No, señor…...-mordió uno de sus labios sin atinar bien que decir, estaba más acostumbrada a las rabietas del artista que a la furia de Itachi, y no le gustaba que el azabache se enojara con ella.

-Espero que estén listo para recibir el castigo que Konan Sama les impondrá – extendió una mano para posarla sobre el hombro de Suki pero antes de poder tocarla una ráfaga de viento se interpuso entre ellos y casi le corta la mano. Shinta tuvo que quitar a uno de los chicos del suelo para evitar su muerte.

Por instinto el Uchiha se puso delante de Suki y del otro niño mirando fijamente a un hombre rubio claro y un moreno. Los reconoció inmediatamente: Raijin y Kanjiro, los dos ninjas que casi matan a Deidara en uno de sus enfrentamientos.

-Sera mejor que no toques a mi niña- hablo Raijin con una frialdad capaz de helar la sangre de cualquiera.

Itachi abrió los ojos sorprendido ante esa declaración ¿Cómo que "su" niña? termino plegando su frente sin ocultar su molestia, sosteniendo desafiante la mirada hipócrita del rubio.

-Raijin, será mejor que no hagas estupideces, tenemos una oportunidad valiosa y no debemos desaprovecharla – regaño su compañero; y los sentidos de Itachi terminaron de dispararse. Hiso una señal con la mano y Shinta silbo levemente por su micrófono y antes de que pudiera continuar un bola de fuego fue directo a él obligándolo a saltar.

-No puedo dejar que interfieran en nuestros planes – agrego Kanjiro lanzándose sobre Shinta que tuvo que esquivarlo pero antes de acertar un segundo golpe una figura apareció enfrente de él derribándolo con un certero golpe debajo de la barbilla.

-in..presionante Uchiha..-agrego Kenjiro al levantarse y limpiar la sangre que manaba de su boca – eres mas rápido de lo que creí. Creaste un clon sin que nos diéramos cuenta – fijandose que el original sigue con su duelo de miradas con Raigjn mientras la copia se posiciona enfrente de él.

-¡Shintaro, los niños!

-Déjame ayudarte outo san – pidio Suki colocándose al lado del original al igual que el miembro del clan Wasabi.

Itachi hubiera estallado del orgullo de no ser por la lasciva mirada que aquel rubio le dedico a la niña, relamiéndose los labios como si fuera una deliciosa presa. El sharingan brillo con un rojo intenso similar al fuego del infierno.

-Natsuki y Kioshi, ayuden a Shinta a proteger a los heridos.

-Pero o..

-¡Ahora! – Siseo arrastrando cada palabra con una dureza que Suki jamás le había escuchado y que no dejaba lugar a dudas respecto a la orden, obligándolos a retroceder para rodear al grupo de heridos.

-Vaya Itachi, al fin podre matarte y quedarme con lo que me pertenece.

-Raijin, no hagas estupideces, y mátalo de una vez, tenemos una oportunidad perfecta para hacernos de miembros de tres clanes diferentes.

-¿Qué dices idiota? – Pregunto con la ironía marcada en su voz - ¿crees que dejaría pasar la oportunidad para poder quedarme con mi pequeña Deidara?

El pelinegro apretó los puños con fuerza conteniendo toda su ira, ¿así que eso era lo que querían? A los miembros mas jovenes de los clanes mas importantes de la aldea, entre ellos, a su hija. La mandíbula le dolía de tanto apretarla. Lo fácil seria atacar pero si lo hacia uno podía distraerlo y el otro matar a Shinta y llevarse a los niños, ¡y por ningún motivo permitiría que ese bastardo le pusiera una mano encima ¡a ninguno! Lo mejor seria hacer todo el tiempo posible para que el resto del equipo llegara. Para su desgracia Raijin no compartía su idea y sus dos enormes látigos de electricidad salieron a relucir y se lanzo en su contra. Itachi salto del lugar dejando que los látigos del rubio golpearan sorpresivamente a su compañero arrojándolo contra unos arboles cercanos.

-¿¡QUE RAYOS HACES INBECIL!- le espeto Kanjiro levantándose del suelo, pero apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar un nuevo ataque.

El ninja renegado tuvo que esconderse detrás de un árbol observando a Raijin, hasta que cayó en cuenta de lo obvio.

-Sharingan – sin pensarlo más, junto sus manos y libero una cantidad fuerte de chakra directo a su compañero.

-¿Qué diablos?- el rubio observo aturdido su alrededor, dándose cuenta de cómo Itachi ordenaba a los miembros de su equipo llevarse a los heridos, mientras el equipo de Deidara se colocaba en posición para atacarlos; rodeándolos para evitar que siguieran al grupo de escape. Maldijo por la bajo al darse cuenta del engaño del Uchiha, había perdido tiempo valioso, ahora se enfrentaba el mismo grupo de niñatos de su mujer y a Itachi, podrían vencerlos pero para cuando eso sucediera el otro grupo ya habría llegado a la aldea y avisado de su presencia.

-¡Maldito infeliz!- grito lanzándose contra el Uchiha quien salto hacia atrás, dio un giro en el aire y al estar de nuevo enfrente de Raijin con sus látigos muy cerca de él lanzo una ola de agua que se extendió desde la punta del látigo y cubrió todo el cuerpo del rubio, provocando que se electrocutara así mismo y fuera arrastrado llevándose varios arboles a su paso.

-Idiota – murmuro Kanjiro esquivando los ataques de sus oponentes y dirigiéndose astutamente hasta el cuerpo de su compañero, los rodeo con una espesa capa de humo y se disiparon por completo.

* * *

Tanto tiempo pasaba dentro de los archivos de la torre que difícilmente se enteraba de lo que pasaba fuera, pero es que entre ordenar las misiones, actualizar los expedientes ninjas y preparar el plan de seguridad para la próxima reunión de la alianza se le iba el tiempo, en especial con el ultimo, si por el fuera el día que llegaran los kages de la hoja y de la arena pondría muchos guardias a su alrededor, minas por donde pasaran y listo, pero no, Konan quería todo su proyecto detallado, cuantos ninjas usaría, quienes serian, donde estaría ubicados, cada cuando serian relevados. ¡Basura! Pero bueno, le pagaban por eso. Salió de la torre cuando la noche ya había caído, ni se tomo la molestia de avisar que se iba, solo salió sin importarle la extraña agitación que se vivía en la torre, estaba demasiado cansado como para ello.

Al llegar a su casa se encontró a Itachi sentado en las escaleras de la entrada, cubierto totalmente por la lluvia.

-¿Por qué no me hablaste de las intenciones de Raijin para contigo y Suki? – le soltó una vez estuvo cerca.

El rubio abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, no esperaba que Itachi le saliera con algo como eso, es decir, bueno, ¿que importancia podría tener?

-No lo considere importante – alzo los hombros como si nada y siguió su camino entrando a la casa sin percatarse de cómo el otro tensaba todos sus músculos.

-¿¡No es importante! – apretó los dientes, siguió a su pareja y lo detuvo en el pasillo de entrada, hablando muy bajo.

-¡estas hablando de nuestra hija Deidara! ¿Qué eso no es importante?

-Suki esta a salvo en Ame, nada le pasara mientras este dentro de la aldea – agrego molesto intentando liberarse de la mano del Uchiha.

-¿¡A salvo! – alzando un poco la voz y controlándose lo mejor que pudo al darse cuenta de ello - ¡hoy ella y otros seis niños estuvieron peleando lejos de la zona segura de la aldea Deidara! ¡y esos bastardos los encontraron! ¡si no hubiésemos dado el recorrido de seguridad se los habrían llevado! ¿Entiendes eso? – termino reflejando toda su ira en su rostro.

La cara del artista mostro consternación ante la noticia, y las palabras de Raijin retumbaron en su cabeza. Sin perder tiempo se zafó de la mano del Uchiha y camino hacia la cocina, desde donde llegaban los murmullos de los niños, apenas tuvo tiempo de asomarse para verlos sentados en la mesa antes de que el brazo de Itachi lo arrastrara directo a su oficina.

-¡Estoy harto de esta situación Deidara! – Reclamo azotando la puerta - ¡deja de compórtate como un niño tonto y caprichoso! ¿Por qué diablos no dijiste nada? ¡Estamos hablando de la seguridad de mi hija! ¿¡ Que no lo entiendes! – ya sin poder contenerse.

-¡No soy imbécil Uchiha unm!

-¡Pues lo pareces!

-¿¡acaso crees que quiero que ese imbécil la toque! ¿¡por quien me tomas!

-¡Te tomo por lo que has demostrado! – Grito ya sin poder contenerse - ¡nunca te ha importado la seguridad de Shisui, mucho menos la de Suki! ¡Si por ti fuera ellos estarían muertos y ya estoy harto de eso! ¡Si quieres seguir con tus estúpidos rencores hazlo solo, pero no vuelvas a dejar a mis hijos de lado Deidara! ¡Porque te juro que si algo les pasa tu serás el primero en pagarlo! ¿Entiendes?

Todo el rencor que el Uchiha plasmo en sus palabras fue como un millar de alfileres atravesándole alguna parte de su pecho; sus ojos azules se abrieron desconcertados, sin terminar de procesar lo que sucedía. El rostro frio e indiferente de pelinegro le hacia sentir tan inferior, como si solo fuera una….una….una estúpida incubadora cuyo único valor para Itachi era el de hacer bebes, porque parecía que no servía ni para cuidarlos. Algo en su pecho se desmorono ante la fría mirada del mayor, sintió sus piernas flaquear y sus ojos arder. El aire no llegaba a su pecho, le dolía, no sabia porque pero le dolía.

-¡Púdrete! – fue lo que atino a decir antes de salir por la puerta quitando al otro de un empellón.

El fuerte golpe del rubio pareció despertar a Itachi de su letargo, haciéndolo caer en cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-Deidara, espera – salió detrás de él intentando detenerlo.

-¡VETE AL INFIERNO BASTARDO! – Lo encaro el menor con el rostro desfigurado por la ira - ¡estoy harto de tus estupideces! ¡No soy tu pie de cría y si lo que quieres es quedarte con tus bastardos, hazlo! ¡Muérete con ellos y ya déjenme en paz! – y sin mas salió del lugar azotando la puerta tras de él.

Itachi se dispuso a salir tras él pero una penetrante mirada lo hizo girar para encontrar el desconcierto en cuatro rostros diferentes, sintió como todo a su alrededor se derrumbaba al ver en los ojos de los mas pequeños el mismo temor y confusión que mirara en los ojos de Sasuke años atrás, muchos años atrás.


	15. Calma

Hola, antes que nada una mega disculpa por la ausencia, he tenido demasiado trabajo je, perdón, procurare no tardarme tanto a la próxima, solo dejen que pasen vacaciones y avance un poco en el trabajo, por favor por favor por favor.

Tambien pido disculpas por no contestar sus reviews, los he leído pero lamentablemente estoy en el trabajo y no tengo mucho tiempo antes de que regrese mi jefecita je.

Este capitulo va dedicado a todas y todos aquellos que participaron en el reto "con una frase basta" Se que les quede mal por muchas cosas, pero surgieron algunas dificultades, pero prometo compesarlo. Igual, disculpen el capitulo tan OCC y tan bobo, pero creo que es importante, hay datos curiosos y obviamente lista de personajes, sin mas, me despido y las y los dejo, espero les guste.

* * *

**LISTA DE PERSONAJES.**

**Equipo de Sasori. **

Después de ser absuelto de los cargos de traición en Suna, Sasori regreso a Amegakure y tomo las riendas de este equipo cuando ellos tenían 16 años, y habían perdido recientemente a su maestro y a uno de sus compañeros durante la guerra.

**Hayashi**: Nombre real: Mizuki. Edad 26 años. Una mujer con un gran talento ninja que Sasori se encargo en explotar al grado de convertirla en capitán ambu en poco tiempo. Actualmente es miembro del consejo y jefe supremo de las fuerza ambu. Después de la muerte de su maestro y su compañero se volvió más fría y seria con su trabajo. Admira a Sasori porque fue el único que pudo ayudarla a superar a muchos de sus compañeros que no daban nada por ella; esta es una de las razones principales para que desarrollara una gran rivalidad con el equipo de Deidara, a quien siempre provoca a una batalla. Cabe destacar que es capaz de vencer a dos miembros de ese equipo juntos, pero hasta la fecha es derrotada cuando se enfrenta a los tres.

**Hideo Ichise**: Hijo mayor de Yoko Ichise (miembro del consejo) y hermano de Kentaro (alumno de Deidara). Es un chico que a pesar de todo sigue siendo alegre y gusta de fastidiar a su hermanito menor, en especial desde que se entero que Deidara seria su maestro. –"serás discípulo del discípulo de mi maestro, por lo tanto eres mi discípulo y debes obedecerme"- es la frase con la que le exige respeto y obediencia a Kentaro y siempre termina perseguido por el menor, aunque la verdad es que ambos se llevan bien. A pesar de su gran talento como shinobi el aun es chunnin, no ha querido subir de rango porque sabe que al hacerlo tendrá que exponer su vida, por lo que muchos lo tachan de cobarde, pero la verdad es que no quiere dejar solos a su madre o a su hermano, en especial cuando este ultimo a mostrado mucho mas animos para salir al frente en cualquier situación de peligro. Su relación con Hayashi es buena, de hecho, la chica se sigue mostrando igual de abierta que antaño con él, pero solo con él. Respeta demasiado a Sasori y se pregunta porque si Deidara fue su alumno y compañero por algun tiempo, ahora dificilmente se toleran.

**Ryo**: Tercer miembro de este equipo. Falleció junto con su maestro en una misión, y es una herida abierta para sus compañeros, quienes piensan en lo grandioso que hubiese sido que los tres hubiesen sido entrenados por Sasori.

**Miembros del consejo de Amegakure.**

**Konan**: Actual líder de la aldea y del consejo. Al finalizar la guerra y lograr mayor estabilidad en la aldea, permitió la formación del consejo como parte de los tratados de paz, aunque esta medida le fue impuesta como un modo para controlar sus movimientos, por ello incluyo a tres antiguos miembros de akaksuki en el consejo.

**Yoko Ichise**: Mano derecha de Konan, fue escogida por la gran lealtad que mostro a Pain desde un principio, lealtad que no cambio cuando Konan asumió el liderazgo de la aldea, pues su esposo murió en los conflictos internos antes de la llegada de Pain. Considera que al asumir Nagato el mando se inicio una era de relativa paz que le permitió criar a sus dos hijos. Es una gran kunoichi a pesar de su edad. Maestra en el elemento agua y cuya prioridad es fortalecer las alianzas con la hoja y la arena, así como concretar las alianzas con el resto de las aldeas. Su trabajo en el consejo consiste en buscar la forma de mejorar esas relaciones. Antes de formar el consejo le desagradaba la idea de que sus hijos fueran entrenados por ex miembros de akaksuki, con el paso de tiempo y por intercesión de sus hijos comenzó a aceptarlos, al conocerlos mejor llego a tenerles un gran respeto por sus fortalezas, el valor de aceptar lo diferentes que eran y de formar una familia en medio de tan compleja situación.

**Mitsui Wagarashi**. Al ser uno de los miembros más poderosos y respetados de este clan fue incluido en el consejo para convertirse en la mano izquierda de Konan, a quien trata con respeto y frialdad. No esta de acuerdo en que Amegakure dependa tanto de los tratos de paz con Konoha y Suna, mucho menos que otros ninjas entren a la aldea como si nada, por ello fue uno de los primeros en oponerse a la construcción del domo y a abrir las puertas de Amegakure. A pesar de ser un miembro poderoso de su clan, no ha sido elegido como líder del mismo gracias a su gran ambición y deseos de poder. Acepta la presencia de los ex miembros de akaksuki porque los considera armas que aumentan el poder bélico de la aldea. Cree que los entrenamientos en la academia son demasiado suaves, en especial, siente que el potencial del nuevo clan Uchiha se desperdicia al tener a sus dos herederos viviendo como niños normales en vez de ser sometidos a duros entrenamientos para poder despertar el sharingan y desarrollar todo el poder del mismo, esta es una idea que no expresa a cualquiera, solo a un grupo reducido que considera que los tratos a los refugiados son demasiado suaves y que el liderazgo de Konan llevara a la aldea a su perdición.

**Sasori:** integrado como miembro del consejo al ser formado para apoyar incondicionalmente a Konan e informar a Suna de los movimientos en Amegakure, un doble agente en beneficio de ambas aldeas. Perdió su cuerpo de madera al ser revivido por Nagato, Hasta ahora a reemplazado algunas partes del mismo, pero aun no termina su transformación. Toda la información de varias aldeas así como de los ninjas y ciudadanos de Ame pasan por sus manos debido a sus contactos, pero esta información solo se la otorga a Konan, y una parte de la misma, al kazekage. Después de que Hayashi fue ascendida a jefe ambu se marcho a Suna con el fin de ayudar en el arte de las marionetas en esa aldea. De alguna forma, la actitud de Hideo lo decepciona porque se limita demasiado, sin embargo y aunque no lo reconosca, entiende la actitud de este y la respeta. Viaja constantemente de una aldea a la otra.

**Itachi Uchiha:** Miembro del consejo desde que este se formo, a pesar de todo lo que hiso por la aldea de la hoja, en esta solo quedo como un ninja arrepentido por sus acciones, vivio ahi un par de años hasta que en una mision a Ame se reencontro con el artiste de Iwa y decidio permanecer en esa misma aldea aun contra la voluntad del consejo de Konoha, por lo que renuncio a sus derechos como ninja de esa aldea para formar parte de la armada de Ame. Poco despues fue incluido en el consejo por su liderazgo.

**Deidara: **Integrado al consejo al enterarse de su segundo embarazo (hace casi 6 años) y miembro del mismo a regañadientes, ya que según él, estar en un lugar con tanto anciano tomando decisiones estúpidas es una perdida de tiempo, por lo cual Konan lo asigno como el encargado de la vigilancia interna y externa de la aldea. Usualmente es el que siempre rebate todas las ideas de Kona, la cuestiona y la pone en entredicho, y sobre todo, siempre busca la manera de quedar libre de trabajos tan aburridos como el papeleo o los planes de seguridad cuando ninjas importantes vienen o van de la aldea, pero la kunoichi encontro la forma no solo de controlar su caracter, si no de conseguir que haga las cosas, por lo cual Deidara siempre termina rompiendo la puerta de su oficina o en el techo explotando algunas de sus creaciones, o eso hacia antes de perder la memoria.

**Hayashi**: Nombre real: Mizuki. Jefe absoluta de los escuadrones ambu ascendida e integrada al consejo hace aproximadamente cuatro años. Leal a Sasori y por lo tanto a Konan. Como líder y miembro del consejo busca las soluciones mas frías y lógicas en beneficio de la aldea sin importar lo que se tenga que sacrificar, algo que aprendio de Sasori y que no deja de recriminarle a su amigo Hideo, sin embargo, respeta demasiado a Konan como para revelarse a alguna de sus decisiones.

* * *

**Calma...relativa calma.**

* * *

La luz de la tarde cubría la ciudad a pesar de la lluvia; la claridad del día era contrastante con la oscuridad que sentía envolverlo en ese momento, incluso el cuarto donde estaba le parecía sombrío y el estar acostado casi sin poder moverse no le ayudaba en nada. Cerró los ojos emitiendo un ligero suspiro, giro la cabeza con calma para encontrarse con un pequeño cuerpo tendido en la cama contigua. Shisui dormía con la respiración pausada después de un muy largo día, su rostro lucia rojo producto de los rastros de la fiebre que había padecido; de vez en cuando emitía gemidos de dolor y se revolvía inquieto entre las sabanas causando que la aguja de suero se saliera de su lugar, por lo que ya tenia un par de moretones en el brazo, así que para evitar mas daño al pequeño decidieron sujetar su brazo a la cama.

Sin poder evitarlo volvió a soltar un profundo suspiro, estaba demasiado cansado como para enojarse, preocuparse o quejarse; la verdad es que había sido otra de esas malditas noches de pesadilla como las que tenia desde que llego a este mundo, con la diferencia de que ahora estaba en una cama, preñado y con uno de los moustros enfermo a su lado ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser peor? Ah si, cierto, el maldito responsable de todo esto había ido a acompañar a Usagi a la salida del hospital y era cuestión de tiempo para que regresara a vigilar el estado del mocoso. Apretó los dientes con fuerza al pensar en él y la forma en la que lo volvía loco.

Un pesar se instalo en su pecho al recordar su ultima discusión, su maldito desprecio, ¡era un desgraciado! Comenzó a hiperventilar por el cumulo de emociones que lo atormentaban, respiro fuertemente tratando de calmarse al sentir como algo se revolvia en su interior. Después de dejar la casa se dedico a andar de un lado a otro sin saber donde podría pasar la noche, casi al alba los pies le dolían, sentía el cuerpo pesado y un profundo malestar que nacía de su hinchado vientre; llevaba un buen rato con un terrible dolor de cabeza por lo que decidió sentarse a las afueras de la ciudad refugiándose un una de las cuevas**. Cerro los ojos intentando que todo a su alrededor dejara de girar, adormeciéndose por un momento que le pareció eterno. Un fuerte estornudo lo saco de so letargo obligándolo a abrir los ojos para encontrarse con la borrosa imagen de un mini Itachi. Se tallo los ojos para mejorar su visión y se encontró con Shisui frente a él, estaba totalmente mojado, sucio, sus pies descalzos apenas se divisaban entre los charcos de lodo, su rostro lucia extrañamente rojizo y sus ojos se mantenían abiertos, de alguna forma el ver al chiquillo en ese estado le causo un vacio en el estomago.

– Outo – sama – hablo con voz pastosa mientras se acercaba a donde estaba – no te vayas, me portare bien, lo prometo – le tembló la voz mientras se arrodillaba cerca del rubio revelando sus llorosos ojos – pero no te vayas – su voz por fin se quebró producto del llanto – por favor – le rodeo con sus brazos refugiándose en el pecho del artista.

Deidara se quedo en blanco y todo malestar quedo opacado por la presencia del infante, sin darse cuenta correspondió el abrazo atrayéndolo mas hacia él. Quizá fue un acto de puro reflejo pero no se le ocurrió nada mejor ante su llanto. Se quedaron así hasta que los sollozos de Shisui se calmaron y el calor de su cuerpo llego a los brazos del mayor junto con un pequeño quejido. El rubio lo alejo un poco para limpiar su cara y al hacerlo se percato de la elevada fiebre del mocoso. Maldijo para sus adentros y se levanto con dificultad, creo un pájaro de arcilla y con ayuda de su chakra lo hizo mas grande, subió a el y emprendió el camino al hospital. El malestar en su cuerpo aumento conforme se iba acercando.

Su entrada sorprendió a todos debido mas a su apariencia tan desarreglada que a la forma en que rompio la puerta, alcanzo a divisar una melena roja acercándose a él y pronto se sintió libre del pequeño peso, siguió a esa cabellera sin perder de vista al menor hasta que lo metieron a un maldito cuarto lleno de aparatos, vio como le tomaban la temperatura, le aplicaban medicamento, suero y en un momento dado era llevado a una tina llena de agua con hielo. El malestar en su pecho se hizo grande y la sensación de haber vivido esto con anterioridad se hizo muy fuerte. Miro a su alrededor y de pronto se encontró solo en medio de gente desconocida, su único lazo a esa realidad se encontraba metido en esa tina. Su corazón latió fuertemente y su vientre dolió; recargo su espalda en la pared intentando calmarse, quería irse de ahí, estar muy lejos, en cualquier sitio menos en ese, iba a derrumbarse y no podía evitarlo. Escucho que alguien le hablaba, pero no presto atención, todo esto se salía de sus manos, ya no podía.

Una fría mano sobre su rostro lo obligo a girar hasta toparse con la negra mirada de Itachi, y otra vez, sin saberlo, se aferro a su mano, logrando con este simple contacto mantener la poca cordura que le quedaba, y muy a su pesar, agradeciendo con ese gesto la presencia del Uchiha durante las siguientes horas.

Tenía la sensación de haber pasado por algo similar pero de verdad que no recordaba haber tenido horas tan largas como esas. Por la noche, después de que estabilizaron a Shisui se dejo atender. Le aplicaron un sedante para que descansara toda la noche. Al despertar se encontró con Itachi vigilando el descanso del mocoso, solo se miraron y antes de poder decir algo llego Usagi a relevarlo. Durante la mayor parte del dia, Shisui durmió y solo despertó para comer un poco y volver a dormir, él permaneció en cama. Era el turno de la anciana para irse a descansar, y también el momento de enfrentar a su nemesis una vez mas, pero la verdad….estaba demasiado confundido como para discutir. La puerta de la habitación se abrió inevitablemente dejando paso al pelinegro.

Itachi entro a la habitación y le dedico una profunda mirada al rubio, con paso lento camino hasta la cama de Shisui y se sentó a un lado tocándole la frente, si fue para verificar la temperatura o una caricia no lo supo. El silencio que se instalo entre ambos era asfixiante.

– Después de tanto tiempo de conocernos nuestra relación sigue siendo igual de complicada – susurro al azabache capturando la atención del artista – y soportar siete años de vida en pareja no han sido fáciles Deidara.

El rubio levanto la vista expectante a lo que el otro dijera, sintiéndose irremediablemente vulnerable ante cada palabra que salía de esos labios.

– Pero han sido los mejores. Y los últimos meses…te aseguro que mi vida en Ame no se compara a la que lleve en Konoha, y no quiero cambiarla por nada, aunque solo estuvieras tú en ella.

El rubio sintió como su corazón latía tan fuerte que amenazaba con salir de su pecho.

– Sin embargo ellos ya están aquí – tomando el brazo de Shisui – ninguno la esperaba, y seguramente ninguno los quería pero aquí están Deidara – apretó suavemente su agarre – y se supone que debemos protegerlos.

Quizá fue la imaginación del menor, pero creyó escuchar como la voz de Itachi se quebraba.

– Protegerlos incluso de nuestro pasado – guardo un prolongado silencio que por alguna razón disgustaba al rubio.

– Mate a mi familia Deidara, destroce la vida de mi hermano menor…¿Qué castigo merezco por mis pecados? – Susurro con voz triste – ¿crees que lo justo seria perder a mi nueva familia por haber terminado con la pasada?

Su voz tembló, y Deidara por fin entendió; entendió la verdad tras las crueles palabras del Uchiha…él había pecado…ambos había pecado…no solo matado a la gente…habían destruido familias enteras, familias…como la que tenían ahora. Si la vida era justa entonces…el justo pago por sus crímenes seria… perder a su familia, perder la realidad que tenían ahora.

Algo desconocido por el rubio le apretó el pecho al extremo de hacerle sentir que se lo partían, una sensación de vaguedad le lleno la cabeza haciendo que sus antiguos deseos de libertad se esfumaran…levanto la vista y vio el cuerpo de Shisui…era distinto….no sabia porque demonios ese maldito crio ahora lucia distinto, tan distinto…que lo asustaba.

Quito las sabanas y se levanto para dirigirse a Itachi pero apenas se puso de pie una punzada en su vientre lo obligo a sentarse de nuevo dejando escapar un ligero gemido de dolor. El Uchiha se levanto y fue a ayudarlo a volver a la cama.

– Aun estas débil – agrego mientras lo arropaba – debes descansar.

El rubio se dejo hacer viendo de reojo el rostro del mayor, levanto su mano hacia su mejilla y al tocarla se percato de la humedad en su rostro. Recorrió la fría mejilla con sus dedos intentando limpiar ese rastro salado.

– Los Uchiha no lloran unn – susurro al tiempo que Itachi sujetaba su mano.

– Lloran cuando están a punto de perder lo mas importante para ellos – se sentó en la cama y pego su frente a la del menor.

– Mmm , patrañas – guardo silencio –¿ yo te odiaba sabias un?

– No me había dado cuenta – ironizo enarcando una ceja.

– Imbécil – frunció el ceño – dan ganas de partirte la cara cuando tienes tu actitud de "soy Uchiperfecto y nadie es digno de que lo mire" – regaño poniendo una voz aniñada en la ultima parte.

Itachi no pude retener una sonrisa.

– Pensé que me odiabas por haber vencido tu arte no por el hecho de que no te prestara atención.

– ¡También por eso te odiaba unn! – reclamo sin levantar la voz.

– ¿Estas admitiendo que buscabas mi atención mientras estuvimos en akaksuki? – pregunto curioso el mayor, sonriendo ampliamente ante la turbación de su pareja.

– mmm, ¡no digas estupideces un!

– No he dicho nada – sonrió

– idiota un – cruzo su brazo libre por encima de su vientre en señal de indignación.

– Tú siempre me llamaste la atención, eras como un pato amarillo.

Deidara inflo sus mejillas indignado ante el comentario.

– ¡No – me – llames – pato! – apretó los dientes mirándolo desafiante – hn, chango – soltó de repente.

El azabache miro directo a los ojos azules reflejando desconcierto. Se miraron por largos segundos antes de dejar escapar una risa llena de complicidad.

– Esto es tonto un – suspiro – no deberíamos estar aquí Uchiha.

– No

– ¿Qué hacemos ahora mmm?

– Tu perdonarme.

– ¿un? ¿Es una disculpa o una orden? - Enarco una ceja.

– Las dos cosas – sonrió.

– ¡idiota! – susurro por lo bajo apretando la mano del Uchiha – ¿y después de eso?

– Hablar con los ellos, Kotta esta asustado, Suki molesta contigo y Shisui molesto conmigo.

– No es asunto suyo unn.

– No, pero les afecta.

– Al diablo con eso. ¿y luego?

– Inscribir a Kotta y a Shisui a la academia, Shisui esta emocionado y no perdonaría si lo dejamos para otro año.

– Son unas pulgas.

– Lo se, pero tenemos que hacerlo o tendremos un espectáculo cortesía suya.

– Es igual a ti mmm.

– Quizá tengas razón.

* * *

En las afueras de la aldea, Raijin y su compañero se refugiaban de la lluvia.

– Esto es tonto – se quejo del rubio – ¿porque no solo vamos por los críos y ya?

– Porque tendrías a tres aldeas detrás tuyo antes de llegar al puerto más cercano – les interrumpió la voz de un hombre mayor – y tenemos que asegurarnos de una buena distracción antes de sacar a los portadores de un keke genkai.

– ¿alguna idea? – pregunto el moreno.

– Por supuesto – sonrió – ustedes solo encárguense de los críos, yo me encargare de la distracción.

– ¿nos dirás de que se trata o tendremos que confiar solo en ti?

– Es sencillo, el liderazgo de Akaksuki al frente de esta aldea a durado demasiado, es tiempo que los verdaderos clanes originarios de Amegakure retomen el control.

– ¿piensas matar a la bruja? ¿Es en serio viejo? – Se burlo Raijin – tiene a todo un ejercito detrás de ella.

– Su única fortaleza son algunos miembros de su consejo, neutralizándolos, ella será blanco fácil. En cuanto ella y los de su pequeño circulo desaparezcan será sencillo explotar el verdadero potencial de los miembros mas jóvenes de los clanes.

– Tu eres un miembro del consejo – Kanjiro enarco una ceja.

– hm – sonriendo de medio lado – precisamente por eso lo digo.

– ¿y cuanto tiempo tendremos que esperar para eso? – volvió a interrumpir el rubio.

– Un par de meses, cuando los nuevos engendros estén listo para salir.

– ¿Estas loco? Esperar a que esos nuevos críos crezcan será una eternidad.

– Si, pero podrás educarlos como las armas perfectas que son, no abra ninguna influencia en ellos mas que la tuya. Y ya con ellos imponernos como la mejor aldea, lejos de la sombra de Konoha y Suna.

– Algo tonto.

Mirando con desprecio al par de ninjas.

– Ustedes hagan su parte y yo hare la mía, no cuestionen o están muertos.

– Como si pudieras viejo imbécil.

– Suficiente Raijin, es un trato justo.

– No lo es, ¡yo quiero a mi mujer! – protesto.

– Podrás quedarte con… ese en cuanto tengamos a los nuevos miembros del clan. Deidara ya no nos será útil en ningún aspecto, cumplió un papel muy importante e inesperado.

– JAJAJAJA eso será perfecto, ahora el me dará hijos fuertes y sanos, mucho mejores que esos bastardos jajajajaja.

– Estas loco – siseo el viejo dándole la espalda – manténganse atentos y no se alejen de la aldea – ordeno mientras desaparecía.

* * *

Un par de días después Shisui fue dado de alta, pero el rubio tuvo que esperar un par de semanas mas hasta que los fetos estuvieran fuera de peligro, aun así Karin le ordeno que mantuviera todo el reposo posible, su "embarazo" había pasado de un simple embarazo de riesgo o un embarazo de un elevado grado de riesgo, una exageración en opinión del artista, pero la pelirroja no estaba dispuesta a recibir alguna queja o lo dejaba hospitalizado por el resto de la gestación; así que muy a su pesar tuvo que permanecer encerrado en aquel lugar.

Cuando por fin pudo regresar a casa el ambiente era tenso con respecto a Kotta y Suki. La platica que sostuvo con Kotta se limito a un simple.

– Esto no es asunto tuyo ni de ninguno de los otros dos, son problemas entre Itachi y yo, así que no te hagas de culpas que no son tuyas mm ¿entendido?

El pequeño solo le miro con sorpresa y asintio ligeramente.

-Bien, ahora ve con tu abuela o a jugar, hmm.

A lo que Kotta, algo confuso solo asintió con la cabeza y salió en busca de su abuela. Le fue mucho mas difícil acercarse a Suki, la mocosa se mostraba reacia a hablar con él, no lo quería cerca y siempre lo esquivaba. Tuvo que encerrarla en su habitación para que lo concediera unos minutos, y le repitió lo mismo que a Kotta, solo que ella lo miro recelosa y se fue. Itachi tuvo que intervenir para conseguir que Suki se acercara nuevamente a Deidara; y aunque la situación quedo sanjada, el artista se dio cuenta del resentimiento de la mocosa pero no quiso darle mas importancia al asunto, ya hablaría con ella…en otro momento.

Ese mismo mes, la familia completa se presento a la academia ninja para registrar a los varones. Y antes de terminar el registro los tres adultos (acompañados por Suki) se encontraban buscando a Shisui y Kotta por toda la escuela, y una vez encontrados tuvieron que sacarlos a rastras del lugar.

Con un par de niños berrinchudos tuvo que ir a comprar los materiales necesarios, lo cual termino en otra guerra campal cuando los tres moustros se dispusieron a comprar más de lo necesario. Cada uno metía al carrito cosas que no iban a comprar, y mientras Usagi, Itachi o él las devolvía a su lugar, al regresar ya había más cosas. Desesperado, el artista mando a sus ciempiés a amarrarlos por completo y sin miramientos arrojo a los niños dentro de otro par de carros. Mientras él se llevaba el de las compras. Itachi se cubrió los ojos con pena ajena empujando a Suki y Usagi reía divertida ante la situación mientras hacia lo propio con los Shisuo y Kotta, pidiendo disculpas cada vez que algún encargado de piso se acercaba a ellos para averiguar que sucedía.

A mitad del camino Suki recordó que necesitaba algunas armas, por lo que "sabiamente" Itachi y Usagi decidieron que el rubio seria buena compañía. Así que padre e hija avanzaban silenciosos por la tienda de armas buscando lo que la mocosa necesitaba, algo que desesperaba el rubio porque no se decídia entre unas kunai o una caja de makabishi*, lo que comenzaba a desesperar al rubio, y si no fuera porque solo le alcanzaba para una cosa le hubiese comprado ambas con tal de salir de ahí cuanto antes, su endomoniado vientre comenzaba a molestar, era como tener a dos moustros peleando en su interior.

-Estas estarán bien – agrego tomando la caja de makabishi.

-¿estas segura hnm?

-Aja, aun tengo algunas kunai que puedo afilar y seguir usando.

Deidara no pudo evitar torcer la boca con cierto disgusto, algo en la resignación de la niña le desagradaba, en especial porque sabia que necesitaba los dos tipo de armas, pero no pudo mas que dejar escapar un suspiro; además, estaba muy cansado y aturdido, decir que esta nueva parte de su "embarazo" le era fácil seria una mentira, muchos de sus sentidos se habían vuelto mas sensibles como el olfato, pero su falta de concentración era una notable desventaja; una desventaja que el rubio maldijo cuando llegaron al mostrador y se toparon con cierto pelirrojo al que no le había prestado mas atención de la debida desde que supo de su estado.

-como siempre tardas demasiado - El marionetista giro a encarar al rubio y a Suki cuando los sintió cerca.

-No es asunto tuyo hnn – dijo arrastrando las palabras.

-Lo es cuando das un mal ejemplo.

Suki reconoció a Sasori e inmediatamente hizo una reverencia, limitándose solo a observar la extraña platica entre esos dos, sabia que Deidara había sido alumno de Sasori en akaksuki y que ahora ambos eran compañeros en el consejo de la aldea…pero nada más.

-Repito, ¡eso no es algo que te importe hnn! – gruño Deidara arrugando su frente

-Sabes tan bien como yo que eso mi importa, y demasiado.

Ante tal afirmativa el rubio abrió los ojos extrañado ante esa afirmación, momento que aprovecho el pelirojo para extenderle una caja a Suki.

-Si necesitas algo mas solo dímelo – y sin dar tiempo a nada mas salió del lugar.

Tanto padre como hija se quedaron pasmados por un buen rato mirando la puerta del local, ninguno alcanzando a entender lo que el otro había querido dar a entender, solo alcanzaron a mirarse de reojo… quedando de acuerdo en un plan de silencio, ninguno quería otra discusión en casa.

Por su lado, apenas salió de la tienda Sasori fue directo al mirador de la aldea, donde podía ver los puntos mas estratégicos de la misma.

-Un grupo de traidores se apresta para cortarte el cuello – hablo a la aparente nada – así que mas te vale mantener los ojos abiertos o todo se ira el infierno, y quizá no me interese ayudarte si no me das lo que te pido.

Ante una creciente lluvia, una pequeña mariposa blanca surgió de la parte baja del barandal y volando lentamente se perdió en medio de las negras nubes que anunciaban la tormenta.

* * *

*Los makibishi o tetsubishi son piezas irregulares de madera o metal con puntas afiladas; al arrojarlos al suelo siempre quedan con una punta hacia arriba para que el enemigo, al perseguirnos, pise sobre ellos causándose así heridas en los pies, retrasando de este modo la persecución. También pueden ser arrojados a la cara del agresor para causarle heridas de consideración.


	16. Noticias

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AL FIN! AL FIN! AL FIN! Despues de años, y es en serio, de años de no actualizar este fic por fin ve la luz este capitulo que ha sido el principal obtaculo para publicarlo. Razon?: Sencilla, resulta que su servidora escribio el borrador de este capitulo en una hojita de papel...y cuando la busco para publicar sencillamente la hojita desaparecio. Pero como buena holgazana que es en vez de volverla a escribir decidio seguir buscando...y asi pasaron meses...que se volvieron años...luego cuando se dio por vencida volvio a escribir un borrador de este fic ...en una hojita de papel y..la guardo..y siguio guardada hasta que las ideas de continuar el fic volvieron aretomar fuerza en mi cabeza jejejejeje, pero para continuar necesito subir dos capitulos mas je. ASi que espero el otro este proximamente arriba ^^ GRacias por todo y disculpen la espera, ahora si...a Leer! ^^

* * *

-Noticias-

* * *

Sus dedos tamborileaban impacientes sobre sus brazos cruzados, su ceño fruncido era claro reflejo de su mal humor ¡Pero todo tenia una justificación! Estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre una banca en la entrada de la aldea; a su lado estaba Shisui y Kotta, también Itachi y los miembros de su equipo ¿la razón? Sencilla: la visita del Hokage y el Raikage para reafirmar la alianza de paz.

Y como siempre, Konan tuvo la "grandiosa" idea de enviarlo a él para recibirlos ¡A EL! ¡Esa mujer estaba ciega! Era increíble que no tomara en cuenta la enorme (y decir enorme era poco) panza que tenia a sus casi ocho meses de gestación. ¡Era horrible! No podía ver sus pies ni nada que se pusiera debajo de él, moverse le costaba y se la vivía comiendo o en el baño, y ni hablar de los pies hinchados porque era lo peor. Pero esa mujer no tomaba en cuenta su estado, no. Pero algún día la haría pagar, algún día ella sufriría y él lo disfrutaría, y mucho.

-¿Estas bien? – fue la pregunta que lo bajo de su nube y le quito la sonrisa torcida al pensar en las miles de formas de torturar a Konan.

Como respuesta al genuino interés del Uchiha le mando una verdadera mirada asesina, a lo que este solo suspiro con resignación y se alejo, seguramente no quería que atentara contra su hombría otra vez. Aunque siendo honesto consigo mismo, lo realmente malo de todo esto no eran ni la espera, ni Konan, ni Itachi; sino la maldita guerra campal que los parásitos tenían dentro de él; se revolvían pateando y enterrándose en lugares que no sabía que existían dentro de su cuerpo.

-¡MALDITOS ENGENDROS! ¡DEJEN DE MOVERSE O LOS SACO AHORA MISMO CON MIS MANOS HMN! – grito totalmente desesperado.

Todos a su alrededor se voltearon a verlo en total silencio,

-¿Qué? Funciona hmm – dijo levanto los hombros inocentemente al sentir como los gemelos calmaron su fiesta. – Oigan…¿qué es eso? – pregunto para cambiar el tema.

Por lo largo del camino se divisaba una mota de polvo acercándose. Apenas termino de señalarla cuando una ráfaga de aire pasó a su lado.

-¡AHIJADO!

-¡PADRINO!

Giro el rostro con mucho lentitud, los ojos en blanco con pequeños puntos negros en el centro, su boca estaba torcida y una sombra siniestra cubría su frente al encontrarse con un tipo vestido en un leotardo verde y con un estúpido corte de tazón…quien abrazaba efusivamente a Shisui…con las olas rompiendo detrás de ellos y un ocaso como fondo. Un tic nervioso se hizo presente en su ojo derecho.

-¡Al fin llegamos, de veras! – anuncio otra voz - ¡Deidara Chan! Mira lo que te traje.

Volvió a girar el rostro como en cámara lenta, incluso llego a escuchar el rechinar de los engranes de su cuello. Su labio tembló al ver un horrendo mameluco naranja bailando frente a sus ojos.

-Acéptalo, es la cosa mas genial que te han dado – seguía gritando el rubio sin percatarse que todos a su alrededor retrocedían al ver como los ojos de Deidara literalmente lanzaban fuego.

-¡VETE A LA MIERDA HUMN! – estallo golpeando al que reconoció como el portador del kyubi, lanzándolo varios metros de distancia hasta volverlo un punto en el cielo - ¡Y ADEMAS SON GEMELOS IDIOTA!

-Oh vaya… - se acerco un hombre pálido y con sonrisa falsa que le recordó al imbécil menor. -Este ya es tu tercer hijo Itachi san, aunque se supone que el restaurador del chan Uchiha seria Sasuke, pero él solo tiene un bebe….¿eso significa que tú pene es mas grande y te sirve para embarazar hasta a los hombres?

El silencio que siguió a las palabras de Sai fue sepulcral.

-¡Deja de decir tonterías! – fue el murmullo femenino de una pelirrosa lo que rompió ese silencio, acto seguido aquel muchacho termino estampado en el suelo.

-Los de konoha solo saben decir estupideces – dijo un recién llegado Gaara acompañado de su hermano y un grupo de ninjas, pero no bien termino de hablar cuando Kankuro ya estaba enfrente de Deidara.

-Vaya – agrego jovial – pero mira nada más rubia, estas enorme, pareces una elefante. Jajajajajaja, a esto se reduce el gran Deidara de Iwa, a ser un enorme elefante glotón jajajajaa – continuo burlándose el castaño sin percatarse que todos a su alrededor volvían a retroceder mientras el artista apenas si podía respirar y su rostro estaba insanamente rojo.

**-¡**CIERRA EL MALDITO PICO IMBÉCIL HNMM! –Bramo el rubio mientras ahorcaba al menor con el mameluco naranja – ¡porque créeme que disfrutare cerrártela yo! – dijo apretando mas el agarre.

-G…Ga…ra…ay…ayu….da – suplico el marionetista.

-No es mi problema - argullo el pelirrojo a una distancia prudente.

-¿¡Qué esperan todos ustedes hum!? – pregunto el rubio sosteniendo el amarre - ¡MUEVANSE! – ordeno a los recién llegados.

Obedientemente todos iniciaron su marcha a la torre esquivando prudentemente al artista. Cuando ya solo quedaban ellos dos Deidara soltó a Kankuro cuyo rostro estaba azul, creo una de sus aves de arcilla y monto en ella.

-Me debes dos mamelucos hmm – siseo arrojando la prenda a su victima, quien simplemente se desmayo.

Durante el trayecto a la torre, Deidara busco relajarse lo más que podía. Todo esto era una pesadilla y apenas estaba empezando, la visita de la comitiva duraría dos semanas, aunque el ya solo se encargaría de recibir informes desde la comodidad de su oficina y después de eso, pasaría en su casa lo que restara de la gestación, algo que lo aliviaba y preocupaba a partes iguales.

Al llegar y cerciorarse que los invitados sostuvieran su primera reunión con Konan se fue a su despacho a terminar de guardar unos estúpidos papeles para poder largarse de ahí cuando antes. Pero apenas estuvo frente a su escritorio la puerta se abrió dejando paso a Sasori. El cuerpo del rubio se tenso ante su presencia, respiro hondo y le miro de frente procurando ignorar el recuerdo de aquel beso furtivo.

-Aquí esta el programa de vigilancia para esta semana – hablo el pelirrojo antes de que Deidara dijera algo.

El menor solo frunció el ceño viendo el pergamino que coloco sobre su mesa, era obvio que el programa de vigilancia era para la visita de los kages.

-No es necesario hmn – dijo apretando los dientes visiblemente molesto ante el hecho de que Sasori menospreciara su trabajo – ya hay un programa que se esta ejecutando desde una semana atrás hmmm – tuvo que contener el "dana" involuntario que quiso escapar de su boca.

-Es un programa de respaldo por cualquier eventualidad – dijo con frialdad.

-Bien, lo revisare antes de irme hn – mascullo tomando asiento y procurando ignorar al pelirrojo, quien tranquilamente camino hacia la ventana detrás de él.

Deidara gruño por la bajo preguntándose si Sasori no tendría algo mejor que hacer que fastidiarlo, estuvo a punto de girarse a reclamarle cuando se vio aprisionado entre su escritorio y el cuerpo del mayor, lo único que impedía sentir por completo el cuerpo del otro era el respaldo de la silla. La respiración del rubio se corto abruptamente al sentirlo tan cerca, presionando con tal fuerza que una fuerte punzada de dolor atravesó su abultado vientre.

-Ya deja de jugar a la familia feliz Deidara – susurro cerca de su oído haciéndolo temblar – sabes que es una mentira – suspiro recorriendo el espacio entre el lóbulo de su oreja hasta el nacimiento del cuello con la punta de su nariz.

El menor se debatía entre el creciente dolor y el nerviosismo de aquel contacto, el aumento de la presión lo hizo por fin soltar un gemido de dolor que saco una sonrisa torcida en el rostro del pelirrojo. El menor bufo exasperado maldiciendo su incapacidad para imponer su voluntad sobre el otro, en especial cuando las malditas bestias que tenía por futuros hijos tenían que estar alejados de cualquier fuente que pudiese causarles daño alguno.

-¡Deidara! – grito una voz femenina entrando al despacho sin avisar.

En al acto Sasori se alejo hasta la ventana y Deidara volvió a respirar. Alejando su cuerpo del escritorio llevo una mano a su abultado vientre tratando de mitigar el dolor que le recorría. Levanto la vista para enfocar a una muy seria Hinata Hyuga, a quien reconoció por los datos de los expedientes.

-Uzumaki –san… - saludo el pelirrojo a lo que la mujer inclino levemente la cabeza como respuesta – me retiró – anuncio saliendo bajo la atenta mirada de Hinata.

-¿Estas bien? – Dijo acercándose con un gesto de preocupación en el rostro-

El artista levanto a verla claramente confundido ante la familiaridad con la que esa no tan desconocida lo trataba. El rostro de la mujer se tiño de rojo ante la insistente mirada.

-Yo…lo siento, supe de tu ataque, y después llego el rumor de tu nuevo embarazo, quise venir pero me fue imposible – hablo mientras tomaba asiento frente a él - Además no sabia que Sasori te estuviera molestando…- se detuvo viéndolo fijamente a los ojos - ¿realmente estas bien Deidara?

La boca del rubio estaba notoriamente abierta mientras sus ojos miraban a esa mujer como si fuese la peor aberración del mundo. Después de unos minutos tratando de entender que hacia frente a él comenzó a gesticular con la boca esperando encontrar algún sonido que pudiera ayudarle a dar una respuesta coherente.

-¡Hina- Chan! – Anuncio el nuevo hokage entrando a la oficina sin avisar – lo siento Dei Dei, se que ustedes tienen mucho que platicar pero debemos irnos, de veras – anuncio.

El rubio solo asintió con la cabeza y los observo salir apenas escuchando las disculpas de la pelinegra. Estuvo sentando tratando que su realidad dejara de tambalearse para poder continuar con su rutina diaria. Cuando sintió que todo a su alrededor se dejo de mover se levanto y sin mirar atrás salió de ese lugar, necesitaba sentirse libre o la cabeza le estallaría en mil pedazos, literalmente hablando.

Una vez fuera avanzo por los pasillos menos conocidos de la torre, había demasiada gente y no quería toparse con nadie, para su mala suerte la silueta de un molesto Uchiha cruzando frente a él lo cabreo, tanto como para seguirlo y reclamarle el hecho de haberle ignorado, una forma eficaz de liberar su estrés. Pero su persecución se volvió en un juego de espías al darse cuenta que el mayor también seguía a otra persona, por lo que instintivamente se escondió detrás de una pared.

-¡Sasori! – fue la fría voz que le corto la respiración helando la sangre en sus venas.

Su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado al escuchar los pasos del mencionado detenerse. Casi podía ver la escena: el Uchiha avanzando con esa maldita actitud de "soy el rey del mundo" mientras Sasori lo esperaba dándole medio perfil con un semblante de "me importa un bledo que o quien seas".

Los pasos se detuvieron al fin y un prolongado silencio se levanto entre los dos ninjas, clara indicación de que el de Suna esperaba las palabras del de la hoja-

-Deja ya de molestarlos – hablo de nuevo el pelinegro y todo el entorno de Deidara colapso preguntándose que tanto sabía Itachi de aquel beso- ya tienen una vida y no tienes derecho a irrumpir en ella.

-¿Una vida? – Sonrió ladinamente el del Suna - ¿la misma vida que comparten ahora contigo en tu perfecta familia feliz? No me hagas reír Uchiha. El que sale sobrando en esta historia eres tú Itachi y lo sabes ¿o vas a negarme que fueron tus malditas trampas las que consiguieron esto? – soltó venenosamente.

-Fuiste tú quien escogió abandonarlo sin pedir explicaciones – se defendió el morocho apretando los dientes –no me culpes por tus malas decisiones.

-Algo que aprovechaste para tu beneficio ¿o me equivoco?

-Deidara y yo fuimos honestos al empezar esta relación, y a pesar de todo funciono, así que déjanos en paz.

-Honestos ¿he? – Se burlo el pelirrojo acercándose hasta tener el rostro del Uchiha a escasos centímetros del suyo – me pregunto si Deidara realmente ha sido del todo honesto contigo – le desafío sosteniéndole la mirada – y si ustedes han sido realmente honestos con los demás – sonrió abiertamente al notar como Itachi tenso notoriamente la mandíbula.

Los segundos parecieron eternos mientras ambos hombres se sostenían la mirada dispuestos a no ceder, hasta que Sasori retrocedió alejándose de su oponente con la barbilla muy en alto.

-No puedes evitar lo inevitable Uchiha, su pequeño teatro pronto se vendrá abajo y yo simplemente reclamare lo que siempre me ha pertenecido – comenzó a dar la espalda dispuesto a irse – además, es importante darle el entrenamiento correcto a la pequeña Natsu…

-¡Natsuki es mi hija Sasori! Es una Uchiha y nada va a cambiar eso. – Corto el pelinegro desafiando al Akasuna.

El otro simplemente sonrió.

-Cree lo que quieras Uchiha, ambos sabemos cual es la verdad – y sin agregar más desapareció del pasillo.

La tensión era palpable, Itachi mantenía los puños apretados y un rictus de frustración en el rostro, incluso su respiración parecía agitado. Lo siguiente que escucho Deidara fue un grito y el derrumbe de una pared. Tardo varios segundos en salir de su escondite y lo único que encontró fueron escombros.

Lo que siguió a todo eso lo realizo en automático, su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente y un terrible malestar comenzó a nacer de su vientre recorriéndole toda la columna. De pronto se vio acostado en su cama tratando de asimilar todo lo que había escuchado, tratando de encontrar la historia detrás de esas declaraciones sin sacar nada en claro, quizá solo una verdad que no estaba muy seguro de querer admitir. Soltó un profundo suspiro y se dispuso a dormir, estaba demasiado cansado como para seguir pensando y no tenía ganas de verle la cara a Itachi. Se acomodo lo mejor que pudo y cerro los ojos con un ultimo pensamiento en la cabeza.

-¿Por qué nadie toca la puerta antes de entrar hmm?


	17. Solo

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Esto es genial, dicen que siembra y hechate a dormir...o como era? Bueno, no importa, el caso es que despues de un año de no actualizar este fic...solo recibi un review T.T pero bueno, ni hablar.

Karu-Suna: Amor de mis amores! gracias por seguir este fic que algún dia terminare, lo prometo, mientras tanto, espero disfrutes este nuevo capitulo, aunque un no esta editado, lo editare bien mañana jejejejeje. Un abrazo y un beso enorme ^^

* * *

Solo.

* * *

La mañana era calurosa por ser los últimos días de primavera; a pesar de la hora el sol ya iluminaba cada rincón de la amplia habitación y aun asi la pesada sombra que involuntariamente se hecho al hombro le impedía admirar la belleza del panorama. Sus negros ojos estaban fijos en algún punto del jardín mientras su pequeño cuerpo parecía un elemento decorativo mas.

- Shisui, ya esta listo el desayuno – escucho que llamaban tras la puerta.

Por fin se movió sintiendo su cuerpo agarrotado. Salió de aquel cuarto despacio y sin hacer ruido, recorrió una vez mas aquellos amplios pasillo que a él le parecían enormes comparados con los de su casa. Al llegar al comedor una infinita tristeza se apodero de él al ver a sus tíos y primo sentados en la elegante mesa. Tomo asiento y de inmediato su tía le puso un tazón de arroz. Suspiro resignado y empezó a comer sintiéndose increíblemente solo a pesar de la compañía, y es que de pronto paso de ser un niño mimado con una gran familia, a ser un refugiado en Konoha.

Aun le costaba entender como es que su vida perfecta termino de una manera tan abrupta, todo rondaba n su memoria con claridad. Aun se veía esa tarde jugando con Kotta en el patio de "su" casa, hacia solo una semana la alianza de paz entre Suna, Konoha e Iwa fue firmada y los kages regresaron a sus aldeas, y con ellos también la familia de su tío Sasuke, era divertido que todos los Uchiha estuvieran en una casa tan pequeña, así que no pudo evitar una sonrisa triste cuando partieron, en especial porque su padre Itachi partió con ellos y aun no regresaba y el estado ausente de Deidara tampoco ayudaba mucho.

Se suponía que la seguridad de ese evento era la ultima misión del su rubio padre, pero contrario a lo esperado por él, Deidara se la pasaba encerrado en su cuarto o salía muy temprano y regresaba hasta tarde, su mirada parecía perdida y esa misma tarde regreso con un aire decidido y salió con Suki después de la comida, esa fue la última vez que los vio.

A la hora de la cena solo estaban su abuela Usagi, Kotta y él, no estuvo seguro del porque su pecho se oprimía en una extraña angustia desde que vio partir a su hermana y su padre, pero decidió ignorarla a pesar de sentirla con mas fuerza a cada momento, además los dangos que preparo Usagi eran demasiado deliciosos como para que le importase algo mas en ese momento. Hasta que todo se vino abajo, literalmente hablando.

Todo a su alrededor se volvió un caos después de escuchar una terrible explosión que lo dejo sordo por varios minutos, no podía ver nada y respirar le costaba demasiado trabajo debido al polvo y a la fuerza con la que su abuela los abrazaba a Kotta y a él. Sintió como la anciana se levantaba con ellos en brazos antes de escuchar otra explosión que los hizo gritar y refugiarse en el pecho de la mujer, después se vieron en el cuarto de la anciana mientras varios gritos y pasos se escuchaban por toda la casa.

-Vayan a la tienda de dulces y no dejen que nadie los vea ni que sienta su chakra- los apuro Usagi descubriendo una trampa en el piso de madera. Una vez abajo no tuvieron la oportunidad de voltear cuando la trampa ya estaba cerrada. El sonido de algo rompiéndose les hizo contener el aliento. Sus pequeños cuerpos temblaron por el frio y el miedo y solo el sonido de una batalla los obligo a moverse con cuidado por debajo del piso de la casa hasta llegar al dojo donde encontraron una pequeña trampilla para salir a la calle.

Una nueva explosión los hizo asomarse discretamente hacia la casa solo para ver como empezaba a quemarse. Lagrimas de confusión y miedo pronto inundaron sus ojos y paralizaron sus cuerpos.

-Los ambu vendrán pronto a ayudar a la abuela, se darán cuenta de las explosiones y vendrán – susurro Kotta en un intento de darse valor.

Se quedaron quietos por lo que les pareció una eternidad mientras veían como las llamas se hacían más grandes, ambos con la desesperación reflejada en sus pequeños rostros infantiles ante la tardanza de los ninjas. Una nueva explosión los hizo brincar y voltear, pues había sido a sus espaldas pero todo a su alrededor estaba intacto. Se miraron y en silencio acordaron salir por fin de aquel lugar.

Contrario a lo que esperaban la visión eran difícil gracias a la lluvia y a la reinante oscuridad, lo único que parecía llegar con claridad a ellos eran mas explosiones y el creciente griterío de la gente. Pronto grandes antorchas iluminaron la noche dando claridad a los ojos infantiles, mostrándoles de golpe el crudo panorama que ofrece la destrucción. Sus lagrimas se mezclaron pronto con las gotas de lluvia que se volvía mas intensa y sin embargo no tenían tiempo para pensar, solo para correr pues a pesar de su corta edad la situación era clara: Iwakagure estaba bajo ataque.

Corrieron sin detenerse a mirar más de lo necesario, no lo necesitaban pues pronto a ellos se unió más gente que corría sin un rumbo fijo. Nadie llevaba algo para protegerse, sus pies descalzos le hacían dificultosa la marcha y la oscuridad solo los hacia presas fáciles de la muerte. Sin embargo los desesperados gritos cesaron cuando una explosión de mayor magnitud cimbro toda la aldea, el cristal rompiéndose en mil pedazos hizo eco en cada una de los habitantes. Cada uno detuvo su loca huida y dirigió la estupefacta mirada al más grande logro que habían conseguido. Frente a ellos, derrumbándose como un castillo de arena, el gran Domo de Iwa se venía abajo.

Los pequeños se tomaron de las manos buscando apoyarse mutuamente al sentir como su pequeña alma se derrumbaba junto a esa imponente construcción, pues todo lo que conocían parecía desaparecer con ella. Por un momento nadie fue capaz de moverse o decir algo, solo un grito agónico y el cuerpo sin vida de uno de sus ninjas cayendo en medio de la calle pareció volverlos a la realidad, todos las incrédulas miradas se dirigieron de pronto a una sombra que se recortaba a la luz de una casa incendiada, y el temor y la desesperanza los hizo emprender un escape que parecía no tener ya sentido alguno.

Kotta y él corrieron, corrieron buscando escapar de esa realidad hasta llegar a un pequeña calle a las orillas de la aldea, encontraron la dulcería y antes de que pudieran tocar la puerta, está se abrió de golpe revelando a un hombre mayor que los apuro a entrar. Los llevo a lo que parecía un sótano donde ya había un numeroso grupo de personas, pronto la esposa de aquel señor los cubrió con una gruesa manta y los sentó en medio para brindarles calor. El lugar permanecía en una terrible oscuridad, todos guardando silencio, escuchando de manera ahogada los sonidos de la batalla, muchas lagrimas y sollozos no pudieron ser contenidos y se fueron acallando conforme la noche avanzaba. Kotta y Shisui permanecían abrazados negándose a llorar a pesar de que la noche les parecía eterna.

Ninguno de los presentes en aquel improvisado refugio se atrevía a asomar un palmo de nariz, hacia tiempo que todo el ruido se había apagado pero todos tenían miedo del resultado de ese ataque, no querían ver que a pesar de todos los sacrificios que el mundo ninja hizo en la cuarta guerra aun hubiese gente con animo de llevar destrucción y muerte a su paso pero era necesario enfrentar la realidad.

-¡Kotta! ¡Shisui! – gritaron en el piso superior sacándolos por fin de su letargo.

Los mencionados se miraron y estuvieron a punto de gritar y salir corriendo hacia la voz que los llamaba, pero varios brazos les impidieron moverse o emitir sonido alguno. El hombre mayor les hizo una señal con la mano para que guardaran silencio y abandono el lugar. Todos aguardaron expectantes a su regreso sin soltar a los dos niños.

-Todo termino, suban – fue lo que dijo el hombre al bajar.

Al verse libres, Kotta y Shisui corrieron para encontrarse con la persona que los llamaba. Al ver de nuevo a la vieja Usagi dudaron si realmente era ella, pues su blanco cabello estaba desordenado, la ropa sucia y rota en varias partes, había sangre en su cuerpo y un aire abatido sobre sus hombros. Al verlos la mujer les sonrío y abrió sus brazos para recibirlos. Ellos no necesitaron mas que eso para hacia ella y llorar, llorar producto del miedo, la confusión y él alivio de saberla con vida.

Lo que siguió a eso fue doloroso y extraño; la lluvia azotaba la aldea con mas fuerza de lo habitual, aumentando el aire derruido de muchos edificios y casas, entre ellos el gran domo y la torre del kage. Para Shisui el estado de destrucción de su aldea fue algo que no lograba entender, pero no tuvo tiempo de meditarlo pues una vez Usagi los tuvo en sus brazos los llevo directamente al cuartel ambu donde muchos otros niños ya se refugiaban y los dejo. Nadie les explico que sucedía y ellos no preguntaron, en el fondo sabían que todo estaba mal.

La llegada de Itachi les supuso una nueva esperanza pero el verlo con la mirada perdida solo les confirmo sus sospechas. Cuando el pelinegro los vio lo único que pudo hacerlo fue abrazarlos y por un momento, podría jurar que lo sintieron llorar. El nudo en el pecho de pequeño Uchiha solo se hizo mas grande impidiéndole hablar.

-¿Dónde esta Outo sama y Suki? – fue la pregunta que salió de la boca de Kotta, y Shisui agradeció que fuera su amigo el de las palabras.

Todo lo que supo después de la respuesta de su padre y de un pelirrojo fue que la vida como ellos la conocieron había terminado. Pocas semanas después Sasuke se presento en el cuartel ambu para decirle que a partir de ese momento viviría en Konoha con él y su esposa, al menos por un tiempo. Shisui se negó a abandonar a su familia pero gracias al sharingan despertó en su nueva habitación, no necesitaba saber que habían hecho para traerlo y tampoco iba a ponerse a llorar, no tenía caso, todo estaba hecho y él solo sufría las consecuencias.

Levanto los ojos para observar a sus compañeros irse, estaba sentado en el columpio de la academia totalmente solo y alejado, pronto su tía llegaría para llevarlo a casa y lo que menos quería era seguir en esa casa.

-¿Cómo estas Shisui? – pregunto una suave voz a sus espaldas.

No necesito voltear para saber que se trataba de la esposa del Hokage, Hinata Hyuga. No respondió de forma inmediata, guardo un silencio que la mujer supo respetar.

-Hyuga San ¿qué paso? ¿Por qué mis papás no vienen a buscarme? Quiero ir a casa– su voz sonaba tan cansada y triste.

Hinata lo observo un largo momento, se dio cuenta del semblante pálido y demacrado del pequeño, y no solo eso, el jovial Shisui Uchiha parecía estar muriendo ante la confusión y la incertidumbre, como si un vacio enorme lo devorara por dentro, de seguir así…no quedaría nada del pequeño, tal vez solo una copia mas de los peores momentos de su padre o su tío, o peor aun, del mismo Madara.

-Es…una historia muy larga – susurro llamando la atención del pequeño, se arrodillo para quedar a su altura – se remonta al final de la cuarta gran guerra y la llegada de Sasori y tus padres a Konoha.


End file.
